Tomorrow, It Begins
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: The story of Sailor Moon through the eyes of the Shitennou from their first meeting with Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo. Shounen-ai. slightly AU. bad at summaries, just read please.
1. Prologue

A/N: Heylo there. I'm back. I hope y'all like this. I found this plot bunny during my Information Technology (I-Tech) class at school today and it would not leave me alone. I've come up with several ideas for it. There are a few things all of you should be aware of:

1) The characters and story line(s) are from the Sailor Moon anime (though Kunzite and Zoisite's appearances resemble the PGSM versions for the first couple chapters. Telling you why would mean spoilers, so I can't do that). I'm combining themes from both the anime and manga together. This is totally, unless otherwise mentioned, AU. Things will be similar, but different.

I'm sticking to the ZoisitexKunzite pairing for the story and I'm adding on the NephritexJadeite pairing as well. What? I'm a yaoi fangirl. ;)

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once so listen up. *ahem* I don't own Sailor Moon in any way shape or form. I do not own it Sam I Am. *sniffs* WWWWAAAA!!! *runs away and cries at the loss of Zoisite and Kunzite*

Warnings: Yaoi, a little anyway, especially in the beginning of this chapter; possibly yuri (nothing hard, I promise) between Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but that's a canon pairing; ummm....that's all I can think of for now. I'll warn y'all if anything else come up so you'll be prepared.

Last thing, I promise. If y'all think, at anytime, this story needs to be M rated, let me know and I'll change it. I'm thinking about changing my Pirate's Love KuroFai story to T for now until...Oops, rabbit trail. Sorry KuroFai fans, you'll have to wait. Don't worry I haven't given up yet. The same goes for my ffu Final Reality: Unlimited story. I won't fail you. I promise. I just have finals coming up and I'm about ready to shoot myself. So if I don't update immediately, it's because I'm studying, sleeping, eating, sitting in class (though I may be able to sneak visiting for a few precious minutes), or taking tests.

Now, without any further ado I present....

~Prologue~

Silence reigned. The cool night air hung heavy with a thin, wispy mist hovering just above the planet's surface like a thin blanket. The magnificent white palace rose from the earth silhouetted against the three-quarter moon. No clouds shadowed the sky allowing the starts to shine brightly. All is peaceful.

But not all is calm.

In a certain wing of the palace, there was a bedroom. This bedroom lay on the second floor of the palace with a large windowed door looking out over a small balcony. The moonlight reflected gently off the dark waters of a nearby river. The wind rustled the new spring leaves in the trees. An owl hooted somewhere in the night. But inside...

A gasp. A semi-muffled cry. A deep-throated moan. Quiet though these sounds were they were not totally silent.

The large window split down the middle into two doors was opened ever so slightly allowing the cool, spring breeze and soft, bubbling of the river to filter in mixing with the inner, more human, sounds. The window was steamed from the inside from the heat given off by the efforts of the two people currently entangled in the large circular bed.

A man with long black hair falling loose and free down his back and over his shoulders was gently riding the pale figure lying beneath him. A long, slender, pale leg was draped elegantly over his left shoulder and his right hand was slowly hitching the other matching leg up his other side to give him better access to his goal.

"Ah!" the figure beneath him cried out. It was the sound of pure ecstasy. The figure's arms reached up to encircled the black-haired man's neck pulling him closer. They were opposites, these two lovers. Dark and light. Black and white. Sword and dagger. Warrior and musician, though in all fairness, the musician was also a competent warrior. It should not be so surprising, this union between two so different people. Any yet…

The pleasured moans, the breathless gasps, and the yearning whines seemed to last forever, punctuated by each loving thrust. Finally, the climax. Both came almost simultaneously, crying out the other's name.

"Kunzito-sama!" the pale gasped, pale blue eyes widening in shock.

"Zoisito!" the darker one cried out, his long hair falling in his face. He collapsed ungracefully onto his willing partner's slender, sweat-coated chest. Only the suddenly hitched breath brought him back to reality and he quickly raised himself off his lover and rolled over onto his side and gazed at his beloved's beautiful, white face still frozen in a perfect image of ecstasy surrounded by a cloud of white hair.

He smiled and nuzzled into those snowy locks brushing his nose against that pale slender neck he knew so well, kissing it gently, lovingly. A soft moan escaped those pale, swollen lips adding to the already bright red blush on those pale cheeks. He laughed quietly.

"Zoisito," he breathed, relishing the weak whimper it drew.

"…mmmnn…Kun…zito-sama," the musician moaned.

"Hmph, who knew the quietest of the Shitennou could also be the most vocal," Kunzite commented.

"Mmmm, Kunzito-sama. You were just as…," Zoisite blushed, "vocal."

Kunzite laughed again as his lover rolled over on his side to face him. His lover's features were just as soft and curved as always. His hair was a bit disheveled – hmm, wonder why- and his soulful blue eyes gazed at his reproachfully.

"True," Kunzite leaned in to kiss his lover chastely on the forehead, "but I love seeing you blush."

These words, couple with the kiss, brought another blush to Zoisite's incredibly pale cheeks. The musician's eyes hardened or tried to before drifting closed as Kunzite met his lips with a tender kiss. When they parted, Zoisite found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Sleep's sirenic call seemed to be almost imperative. He knew his resistance was failing, so he just lay back allowing his lover to mold their bodies together. He snuggled closer to his lover's tanned chest feeling strong arms hold him close and muscled legs entangle with his. He allowed himself a warm smile; then he knew no more.

Kunzite sighed when he heard Zoisite's heavy breathing even out into the rhythmic rise and fall of sleep. The light of the three-quarter moon seeming to make his skin glow eerily making him seem more ethereal than he already appeared. He loved his precious musician, but, somehow, he knew it wasn't to last much longer. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the earth, the living ground. He held Zoisite tighter to him knowing in his heart that he wouldn't be able to do so in the near future. He didn't know what, but something was going to happen. Something that would completely flip their world upside down. But what? That was the question.

If Zoisite were conscious, and his mind not fogged up by pleasure and sleep, he'd relish the chance to figure out this mystery. After all, he was at home when it came to matters of the mind and soul. He was, after all, the first in a century to ever unlock the secrets of soul flight, a power feared and almost forgotten by the great mages of old. He also had fairly strong telekinetic powers and his ability to sense auras and detect enemies was unchallenged. His loyalty to Master Endymion was unparalleled. He was loyal to fault, but it was a fault none looked down on him for. He was, to put it simply, uncanny. He was also –Kunzite smirked-- a fabulous kisser.

He pushed the darker thoughts from his mind and instead focused on going to sleep. He closed his already heavy brown eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. The breeze as it rustled the leaves outside, the babbling of the river, the hooting of the owl, the steady breathing of his lover.

The moon, hanging suspended in the night sky, passed silently on its charted course awaiting the time when secrets would be revealed, and setting the course fate would take. A single silent sentinel gazed up at the moon awaiting the time when he would once again hold that delicate hand in his, see that long, silky blonde hair blow in the breeze, gaze into those enchanting blue eyes. He reached out his hand as if to touch that hand that would remain elusive till tomorrow.

A single white-clad lover stood on the stone patio gazing through the stone arches at the beautiful emerald and sapphire planet hanging in space that was home to her true love. Her soul mate. Her forbidden love. She reached out her hand as if to grasp the identical hand that reached out to her from miles away. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would announce their engagement.

A single red-head paced, putting the finishing touches to her plan in place. Her black eyes burned jealous holes into that grand palace of the Golden Kingdom. Prince Endymion would be hers. The throne of Earth would be hers. Access to the sanctuary of Elysian would be hers. The Moon Kingdom would be hers. Tomorrow her plan went into place.

A lone white-haired boy gazed solemnly at the night sky. The stars sparkling above were shamed by the moon's silver glow. His soft orange eyes, so unusual, filled with a sadness he couldn't explain. He feared for what was to come. His knew his brother, Zoisite, could sense it as well. The Pegasus spirit within him warned him of a danger yet unseen; a danger that could very well mean the end of the Golden Kingdom. Who was the pink-haired maiden he saw in his dreams? Why did he feel drawn to her? He would await his next session with Zoisite tomorrow to get a clearer view of the future. Tomorrow everything would be a little clearer.

Tomorrow, lovers would be torn apart and introduced.

Tomorrow, a prince and princess of rival kingdoms would announce their union.

Tomorrow, a dark queen would begin her reign from the shadows.

Tomorrow, a young priest would foretell events yet unseen.

Tomorrow, it begins.

A/N: Hope that was ok. Please R & R. I need feedback. It really ups my spirits in ways you'll never know. Enjoy. Have a Great Thanksgiving, just in case I can't update before then. Turkey!!!! Hyuu~ Hyuu~ (Fai moment, hehe)


	2. Lay of the Caller

A/N: Heylo there. READ PLEASE!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!

I recently discovered that there is a huge fan gathering around the KunzitexZoisite pairing, greater than the ZoisitexMinako pairing. Also certain people prefer certain versions of Zoisite and Kunzite. Either the anime versions or the PGSM versions. ONCE AGAIN, I NEED TO KNOW THIS SO I CAN WRITE A STORY YOU WILL ALL ENJOY. Here're my questions:

Do you prefer the anime or the PGSM version of Zoisite and Kunzite?

Do you prefer the ZoisitexKunzite pairing from the anime or the MinakoxZoisite pairing from PGSM?

Do y'all prefer the anime versions of Jadeite and Nephrite or the PGSM version?

Do y'all prefer the anime or PGSM versions of Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi and characters?

Just so y'all know, I can easily mix and match characters/plot/characteristics of characters. But I do need to know now in order to keep writing. Please REVIEW OR PM me with your responses. I want this to be story everyone can enjoy, not just a select few. Once I get your answers I can/will go back and change what I've written so far to fit y'all's desires. That being the case, I need to know ASAP.

Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I don't PGSM, the Sailor Moon anime or manga or any related stuff. Unfortunately.

Warnings: Yaoi, that's all I can think of right now.

Chapter 1

The sun had risen enough so the fresh morning rays were just brushing the tops of the trees. Kunzite walked the halls of the palace deep in thought. The unnerving feeling from the other day had morphed into a full awareness. Something was not…not wrong exactly, but definitely…well, not right. It's as if the world before his feet was tilted ever so slightly. Just enough for him to notice the strange sensation, but not enough to pinpoint the reason. He sighed in frustration.

"Kunzite, something wrong?"

The familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He turned to the voice and bowed to his prince. "Forgive me, Master, I didn't realize you were there."

Endymion's face showed his disbelief quite clearly. "So I noticed. Usually you can tell I'm near without me realizing you're there. What were you thinking about?"

Kunzite shifted uncomfortably. True he could tell when someone was sneaking up on him, even if the supposed spy was, in truth, completely unaware of him. But he wasn't the person who could sense _wrongness_ with natural ease. That was Zoisite's area of expertise. A small smile pulled at his lips as memories of the previous night replayed in his head.

"Kunzito?" Endymion pressed.

The guardian shook himself again. He was losing his edge. "Sorry, Master. I've just been—"

"Master!"

Both men turned to the new voice, surprise on both faces. Zoisite was running —_running_—down the hall towards them. His face was calm but his eyes betrayed his discomfiture.

"Zoisito?" a stunned prince called.

"Something's happening! In the garden. Possibly a teleportation spell, but it's different. I'm unfamiliar with the power being used. It's not like any used in the Golden Kingdom. Master," he stepped closer as if afraid of unwelcome ears, "what's happening?"

Endymion hesitated. Then all of them felt it. The unmistakable 'sound' of a teleportation spell. All three men rushed to the windows lining the hall. The sight before them was quite…unexpected to say the least.

A beautiful maiden with long flowing hair and a sweeping white dress stood in the center of the rose garden flanked by two other girls. The girl on the right had blue hair (blue?) and was dress in a blue and white sailor fuku. The girl on the left was a brunette dressed in a green and white sailor fuku. Both female guardians took in their surroundings with uncertainty and suspicion, never straying far from the white-clad young woman in the center. All this happened in a time of two seconds. Long enough for the Shitennou to sense the spell and react by teleporting to the site themselves, weapons drawn and in defensive positions.

XxX

Serenity stood poised in the rose garden, her eyes taking in the beauty. At her sides Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were obviously on edge. It didn't help that only an instant later, four teleports brought four men into view. Her small trio was surrounded. The four young men raised their weapons threateningly, her Senshi reacting in kind. Things would have gone south then and there if not for the—

"Stand down!"

The four men straightened abruptly as a fifth teleport revealed Prince Endymion standing next to Serenity. Their faces showed their shock. But it was Jadeite who dared question his lord. "Master, what are doing?"

Endymion turned the young blonde haired, black-clad Shitennou and repeated calmly, "Stand down Jadeito. They're friends of mine. Though they're earlier than expected," here he gave the beautiful girl by his side a slightly annoyed look. She, in turn, blushed and her ecstatic smile became its cutely sheepish counterpart.

Slowly, the Shitennou lowered their weapons but did not retreat. Their stance was tense, ready to leap to their master's defense should things go bad. That is, until Endymion did the one thing _no one_ was suspecting. He leaned down and kissed the beautiful girl next to him.

"M-Master!" Nephrite blurted.

The Sailor Senshi had been expecting something of the sort, but they still didn't like it. The Shitennou, however, were completely and utterly shocked. Jupiter noticed their reaction and quirked her eyebrow. _This should be interesting_.

The kiss ended and Endymion faced his loyal guardians, rising to his full height. "Minna, I'd like to present Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, my future bride."

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that. Remember review or PM me with your answer to my 4 questions. It's very important for the story to go on. I can/will mix and match just about anything without much of a problem, but I need to know ASAP so I can make the story interesting.

Thanks again everyone.


	3. Please, oh listener, hear my plea,

A/N: Heylo there. This is for **Jezzebelle **who was the ONLY ONE to answer my questions in the previous chapter. So, I'm going to complete this story incorporating the answers she gave. Don't like it, too bad. You didn't give me your answers.

Because of this, I've gone back to my previous chapters and changed a few details and correct my MANY mistakes. *sigh* I may get my witing spurt at night, but being tired and only able to type with one hand can cause problems. Yes, I type with one hand. No, I don't know why. I'm right handed and can only type with my right hand. I've tried typing with both hands, I've even taken typing classes, but I still keep reverting back to my single-handed typing. Oh well. Life's tough.

Anyway, I put some fluff in here, but right now I'm building the story up to the 'plot point 1' per say. *hint* The official story/action started is at the end of this chapter. Don't just skip to end though; some of the things said/done in the meat of the chapter is important to the story and to understanding the characters. *end hint*

Disclaimers are in the previous chapters. This is the last time I say this.

Warnings: Yaoi, that's all I can think of right now.

Chapter 2

"D-d-does the king know?" Nephrite managed to stutter.

Endymion's face darkened and he dropped his gaze. "No, he doesn't. I'm going to announce it officially later today during the Gathering. I would like all of you to keep this quiet until then."

Zoisite was…stunned to say the least. Since birth, Terrans were taught to fear and, in some cases, revere the Moon people. Seeing his master and friend _kiss_ a Moon person –the Moon _Princess_!--was mindboggling. He blinked before shifting his gaze Kunzite. His teacher met his gaze, revealing in them the same doubts he knew were reflected in his own. But there was also resignation. They both knew that once their master set his mind to something, he stuck to it until he either succeeded, or his task proved impossible for him to accomplish. And heaven knew that took time.

Kunzite turned back to Endymion and nodded. "As with you, Endymion-sama." Dismissing his two bommerang-like weapons with a thought, he turned on his heal and strode away. If he guessed right about those two scantily-clad girls, especially the brunette, he could be fairly certain his prince would be safe. Right now, he just wanted to clear his head and meditate on this _wrong_ feeling.

Zoisite escorted Endymion and Serenity to the large patio overlooking the palace's vast gardens. Nephrite and Jadeite stood nearby but just far enough away to not over hear any of the two royal's personal conversations. The two female senshi stuck closer to their princess as if afraid the Terrans would jump her any moment. At least the green-clad one did, the blue seemed more at ease. Not relaxed, per say, but definitely more calm.

However, while the two guardians seemed content to stay close to their mistress, Serenity was…not so content. "For Selene's sake, will you two _please_ give us at least a _little_ privacy!? Jupiter, why don't you go look at the garden? I know how much you're interested in flowers. And Mercury, why don't you go talk to one of those two cute guys over there?"

The "cute guys" in question both tensed and blushed. But Mercury's blush outdid them all. "P-Princess?" she stammered flustered. But bowed respectfully and wandered off to sit on the nearby railing, a safe distance from both royals and the "cute guys".

Jupiter hesitated a moment, casting the Shitennou a distrustful glance before striding out into the garden.

"Nephrite, why don't you go with Jupiter? Escort her around the palace gardens."

The red-clad Shitennou blushed furiously. "What!? Why? Sh-she can go by herself!"

"Nephrite…"Endymion said in a deceptively calm voice. Deceptive because it meant the complete opposite of calm. Seeing this, Nephrite all but fled to the green senshi, leaving Jadeite and Zoisite behind as watchmen. Seeing his chance, Zoisite bowed respectfully, "If your Highness would permit, I'll take my leave as well."

Endymion smiled. "Of course, Zoisite. Enjoy yourself. It's a beautiful day."

The white Shitennou smiled openly. "Of course." With that he strode off to wander around the palace in search of his prize leaving a rather disgruntled-looking Jadeite alone with a shy, blushing Mercury.

Endymion chuckled in amusement. "Forgive my Shitennou. They can be a bit hard-headed sometimes."

Serenity smiled forgivingly. "Of course. I understand completely. Given the choice, I think my Senshi would be happy with me being locked up in my room all alone till I take the throne only to watch my every footstep once I'm queen. Sometimes, protectiveness can become overbearing-ness." Her pretty face twisted into a comic representation of annoyance.

Endymion laughed out loud at his true love's expression and misuse of words, leaving Serenity to complain just as loudly for him to stop.

XxX

Zoisite wandered aimlessly through the many gardens. He was currently in the Lantern Garden. The many stone pagoda lanterns were scattered about artfully throughout the garden. Some in the waterways surrounded individual islands connected to the mainland by small, curved, elegantly carved bridges. Japanese maples, bamboo, and other colorful trees and plants covered the green earth. This was his favorite garden. It made him feel alive. It was also quiet, with the exception of the sounds of running water, birds singing, and the occasional small animal skittering passed. He breathed in the pure Terran air completely at peace.

He was glad he'd opted for the less formal attire of the royal guard. The long white pants fitting perfectly around his lean, shapely legs were met by gold knee high boots. This white jacket was long sleeved but, like his pants, was made from a thin, durable material that breathed, keeping him from overheating. The sleeves and long, knee length coat-tails were lined by an inch-wide gold border. A line of gold frog knots held the jacket closed around his torso and the collar was elegantly decorated with gold filigree. A pair of gold riding gloves finished the picture.

A cool breeze disturbed the leaves and caught his white hair tied back in a horse-tail as his eyes searched for the hidden gazebo. He knew it was a little further down the stone-slab, moss mingled walkway. Then he caught sight of the ten-tiered pagoda lantern and released a sigh of relief. With a quick glance around he stepped off the path and made his way through the maze of leaves and branches until he came to a red-painted curved bridge with railings carved with phoenixes. He smiled and crossed the bridge with soft, virtually silent steps.

There was no path here, only soft green grass. Carefully, he removed his soft, gold boots and stepped out onto the green grass toward the cluster of red Japanese maples that stood on either side of the bridge. A few more feet and he stepped up onto a light wooden floor. He dropped his boots and removed his gloves only to drop them on the edge of the wood. This was his haven. The circular wood floor, the four thick white columns holding up a high domed glass roof, the white curtains, some tied back against the columns, others allowed to flutter in the breeze, and the soft pillows and blankets littering the floor. The rose petals were also a nice touch, he noted smiling.

_...rose petals... _

Two arms suddenly encircled his waist and he was pressed against a warm, solid chest. The smell of roses wafted to his nose and he closed his eyes relaxing into the embrace. "Kunzito-sama," he whispered.

Said man nuzzled the pale neck affectionately, taking in the smells of spice and lavender the smaller man expelled. He hummed sending the vibrations into his lover's body taking pleasure in the resulting shiver.

Zoisite turned around in his lover's arms and kissed him. He felt Kunzite's fingers entangle themselves in his hair and hoped his lover didn't notice the heat that had crept into his cheeks. The wetness of a tongue brushed his lips demanding entrance. He complied readily. Instantly he was overwhelmed as Kunzite's tongue devoured his mouth leaving no crevice untasted. He whimpered begging for more. But his knees betrayed him by giving way and he fell to the pillowed floor with a started, "Ooomph!"

Kunzite chuckled and sat down next to his pale lover. Wrapping an arm around Zoisite's shoulders he drew the young man to him pressing him against his chest. Zoisite smiled and snuggled closer desperate for as much physical touch as was possible. The Ice King smiled warmly, "You know, it's so quiet and secluded out here, I bet I could take you here and now and no one would know."

Zoisite blushed and sat up with an adorable look of mixed shock and shyness on his face as he stared at Kunzite. "Kunzito-sama! Really, out in the open? I don—I don't think I--"

Kunzite silenced him with another kiss, this one rough and powerful. Zoisite, caught off guard, lost his balance and toppled backward to sprawl out on the pillows and blankets. Kunzite never broke the kiss he simply adjusted his body so he knelt over Zoisite. He slyly pressed his knee against the other's arousal delighting in the surprised but pleasured gasp it drew from his lover. He broke the kiss gently but didn't draw back his lips. Instead he brushed them along Zoisite's jaw to his ear before whispering, "You're a little sore from last night."

He could feel the heat emanate from his lover and snorted a laugh knowing Zoisite was blushing.

"You…you could tell?" Zoisite whispered in disappointment.

"Hmmm," Kunzite confirmed as he nipped that pale ear before him. Zoisite grunted but didn't resist. "You hid it well. I only noticed because I was looking for it." He stilled. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Zoisite grimaced and placed a gentle hand on Kunzite's head massaging the other's hair. "Don't be. I wanted it." He smiled, "I enjoyed it. It's only natural it would hurt. I'm only seventeen remember. It was my first time. It's not your fault. You were very gentle." He smile morphed into a smirk, "What will the others think when they hear how gentle you can be?"

Kunzite's eyebrow twitched and he nipped Zoisite's ear, hard. Zoisite flinched but giggled nonetheless. After that they just lay there together. Zoisite lying on his back absently tangling his fingers in his lover's hair and staring out to at the smooth glassy surface of the water surrounding the little island the gazebo stood on and Kunzite lying on top of him loving his neck and ear with a tenderness that was kept hidden from everyone save those who knew him best. And only Zoisite knew him best. Zoisite the white-haired, blue-eyed Shitennou. His smile fell.

"…Kunzito-sama?" he whispered hesitantly.

"Hmmm," murmured the other.

"…."

Hearing nothing, Kunzite sat up so he could face his lover. He took in the hesitant expression and clouded eyes and traced his hand along the other's jaw line. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Zoisite hesitated, then looked away toward the water again as he breathed, "Do you still…like me…the way I look…?"

Kunzite sighed. He knew Zoisite felt guilty for stripping the both of them of their looks, but not to this degree. Besides, it was an accident, and if he hadn't there was a high chance he would have fallen into a coma he'd never wake up from. "Baka," he said gently. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's alright. I like the way you look. Even if your hair isn't copper, or your eyes aren't green anymore. You're still the same Zoisite. You're still the same boy I fell in love with."

"…but…," Zoisite's blue-gray eyes met his brown shyly, too nervous to debate the use of 'boy', "I…I stole your--"

That was it. Kunzite dipped down and kissed Zoisite briefly. "I know you didn't mean it. But I'm glad you did. I shudder to think of what would've happened if I hadn't been there for you to draw extra strength from." He smirked. "Besides, I'm powerful enough that changing my appearance back to what it was is a simple task."

Zoisite appeared incredulous for a moment, then it dawned on him that he was being teased and he twisted his face into an annoyed expression that Kunzite couldn't help but laugh at. His laughter bringing a blush to Zoisite's pale cheeks. This only made Kunzite laugh louder and harder, to Zoisite's chagrin and increased annoyance.

Kunzite cut off Zoisite's continued demands for him to stop laughing by giving him a taste of laughter in return. He tickled the smaller Shitennou mercilessly. Poor Zoisite didn't have a chance; he collapsed into a giggling, twitching ball of laughter in mere moments.

The laughing and begging for it to stop would have gone on until one surrendered if Zoisite hadn't frozen in place, his eyes gone distant, and his face become slack with distant shock. Kunzite stopped what he was doing instantly and instead shook his lover calling for him to return from wherever it was he'd gone. He never expected his lover to jerk abruptly and scream in agony as his hands became claws that clutched his head in their grasp.

Kunzite was reeling with shock. This had never happened before, well with the exception of _that time_. But other than that…

"Zoisito!" he called. "Zoisito! Zoisito! Answer me! Zoisito! Zo--" He stopped mid-yell when he saw his lover's clear blue eyes staring back at him, awake and full of consciousness. "Zoi--"

"It's coming!"

"What is? Zoisito!" the Ice King demanded.

"Me—Meta--!" With that Zoisite collapsed unconscious leaving behind an incredulous and rather ruffled lover.

* * *

A/N: Hope this was a decant length. I'm terribly sorry about the shortness of last chapter. I was short on time, but I wanted to get that part posted. I just love the ZoisitexKunzite pairing. They're so cute together. *fangirl sigh*

Thanks again everyone.


	4. From pain and torment release me!

A/N: Heylo there. Here's the next chappy. We finally get to meet Helios. Yay! And we get to learn more about the Shitennou. Yay! So, without further ado…

Chapter 3

Helios was sitting calmly on the steps of the Temple of Elysian trailing his toes in the water that lapped at the lower stairs as they descended beneath the water's surface. The fluted stone columns stood straight and tall holding up the support beams above his head. The second floor of the temple was lined with shorter fluted columns which held the stone arches aloft leaving the "room" open to the elements. This was the heart of the Temple of Elysian, the Patio. Despite its simple name the Patio served many purposes, from dances, to bazaars, to the yearly Gathering.

Speaking of which, Helios looked up and noted the white and blue roses wrapped around the columns and arches softening the stone, today was the Gathering wasn't it? He sighed, closed his eerie orange eyes, and relaxed against the column just behind him. He'd be able to see his brother today, he smiled. He'd also get to see his brother's lover, that would be an…_interesting_ experience to say the least. He'd see Endymion too hopefully, though most definitely from a distance. It was considered highly unusual for the heir to meet the Guardian of the Crystal.

He sighed gustily again. Ssssooooo booorrriinngg. Even though he'd never show it, he was absolutely bored out of his mind. The strange part was that he had so _much_ on his mind. He sensed a…a _wrongness_. He couldn't explain it. If he was forced he'd probably put his best guess on…foreboding. Yes, foreboding.

He was also thinking about the mysterious wild cards that had suddenly been dealt in this game called fate. His gift of Foresight was truly amazing, but even what he saw did not always come to pass. The future was shaky at best, constantly at the mercy of the changing tides called choices. When a person makes a choice, he or she opens up paths, each path a possible future. By picking one and forsaking the others, the person opened up the door to new paths. Helios's gift was to merely see the possible paths available at the moment. And at the moment, what he saw was confusing at best, but he suspected that none would lead to a truly happy ending. Something warned him to beware.

Also, who was the pink-haired maiden that haunted his dreams and shadowed his visions? He felt drawn to her inexplicably. Uncontrollably.

And then there was that other woman, the one with the long violet tainted black hair. The one who bore the silver staff shaped like a key and stood before a great, closed, and locked door. He would often see her, mostly in passing, but other times the instant he saw her he would snap abruptly out of his trance to find himself back in the present. She was indeed a puzzle.

Once again, he found himself sighing. And last, but most definitely not least, no, more like the most important thing on his mind was…_it_. He had no words for it, but he could feel… He knew evil when he sensed it, and this thing, this _creature_ was evil. He'd almost go so far as to say the thing was evil incarnate.

Ugh, he had a splitting headache. All he could do was wait and…_sigh_…hope that things worked out alright. _If _alright _is indeed what they would get. Terra, Prince Endymion, Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, please...I hope you live through whatever it is that lies in wait for you. I pray these wilds cards will make the hand of the game have a good outcome. I hope, I _pray_ my hopes are baseless._ Though he knew in his heart this wasn't so.

Perhaps, this game of fate…perhaps it's been fixed so none save the desired outcome will come forth. But who chose the outcome? Who fixed the game? Is there a way to cheat fate? Is there a way to win a game where all the stakes are against you? A game that was created with your loss in mind? Is there way, truly?

He doubted it.

XxX

"Master! Master!"

Endymion turned from his future-fiance to the voice and was shocked to say the least when Kunzite ran up to him cradling an unconscious Zoisite in his arms. "What happened?" he demanded.

He noted how Kunzite immediately became the cool, emotionless commander as he answered, "We were talking when he suddenly went stiff and cried out. It is my belief that he may have, accidentally, gone on a soul flight. Perhaps against his will, perhaps not. Either way, something happened that scared him badly enough to make him scream." Kunzite met Endymion's eyes sharply, "You and I both know how hard it is to make him to do that. Also, before he lost consciousness he said 'It's coming'. I asked who and he tried to respond."

"Tried?" the prince pressed.

Kunzite nodded. "He lost consciousness in the middle of telling me what I believe to be a name. 'Meta' is all he was able to say."

Endymion stored this knowledge away for later when he heard a voice beside him say worriedly, "Endy, we need to take him to the medicants. He needs medical attention."

He smiled gently at Serenity. Always, she was always worried about others. He nodded in agreement. "Come with me Kunzite. Serenity, you may want you Senshi with you for this just in case something happens. Jadeito! Nephrito!" he turned to his two Shitennou who'd hurried over when they'd seen their fallen comrade. "I need you both to listen carefully. Jadeite, run and get Beryl. She's the best when it comes to mind illnesses." His sparing glance at Zoisite communicated his true worry for his second youngest Tennou. "Nephrite," he turned to his second-in-command, "Run ahead and tell Hermia what's happened. Help her with anything she may need. Hurry!"

"Mercury can be of some help as well. She has studied healing for years," Serenity offered.

Endymion nodded. "Send her after Nephrite." Serenity nodded and raced off to inform her Senshi of ice of her duties.

Alone once more, Endymion studied Zoisite's sleeping face as he lay prone in Kunzite's arms. The fact that Kunzite had shown his worry openly with people other than himself and the other Shitennou present worried him greatly. Normally, the eldest of the Tennou was the most controlled, the most calculating, and the coldest. Ice. Whereas Zoisite was quiet, but he had a temper that when it flared everyone ran for cover. He was a lover of beauty but a deadly, and, admittedly sometimes underhanded, warrior. Fire.

Jadeite was the youngest of the Shitennou and showed his age. He was open with his feelings, sometimes more so than necessary, and he was close to Nephrite. Earth. Nephrite was a spirited stargazer. He could predict things very accurately, almost alarmingly so. He also had a problem with his temper, something that wasn't helped by the alcohol he sometimes managed to slip into his room unnoticed. Endymion still couldn't figure how he did that. He'd have to ask him one of these days.

A pained moan emanated from Kunzite's arms as Zoisite shifted in his sleep. Snapped from his thoughts Endymion indicated for Kunzite to follow him and, accompanied by a worried Serenity, a calm Mercury, and a strong Jupiter they made their way to the Healer's Haven.

Kunzite walked carefully but quickly near the back of the group. He shifted Zoisite in his arms drawing another soft moan from those soft lips. Lips mere minutes ago he'd been kissing. He bowed his head. This was one of those times he was glad of his long hair, it hid his face from prying eyes and, in this case, another face as well. He lifted Zoisite's face to his and he gently brushed his lips across the boy's forehead. Then he raised his head and continued purposefully to the Healer's Haven.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was ok. By the way, just as a cliffy thingy *cruel laughter*, if Zoisite and Kunzite spent the previous night together from which Zoisite is still sore, and now he's unconscious and being taken to the healer's what will happen? After all, to heal someone who appears to have no wounds, one must remove clothes in search of wounds that may be hidden. What if our two lover's secret is revealed? Hmmm. What if indeed. *maniacal laughter…yawn* Ooops. Sorry, bedtime. Hopefully they'll be some answers next time. hehe


	5. Return my heart unto my soul,

Chapter 4

Kunzite paced anxiously back and forth by the door to Zoisite's designated room. The healers had declared Zoisite unharmed physically but mentally they were… He shook his head violently. _No!_ He would not remember _that_ time! He couldn't. This time was nothing like then. Zoisite had been…in much worse condition. Now he was simply comatose. He'd wake. Zoisite _would_ wake up. He would. He...would... He...had to...

He sighed. Endymion placed a hand on commander's arm in reassurance. The gesture made Kunzite pause. Mentally, he checked his expression, stance, anything for any tells that would give away his current state of mind. Nothing. He was a glacier. Except for the pacing. He sighed again.

"Master—" he began.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Kunzite. You may be the Ice King, but that doesn't mean you don't have emotions. We all do, we just express it differently from others. It's what makes us who we are. Besides, he's one of the Shitennou, your own pupil. It's understandable for you to be worried about him."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow in a cool exclamation. Endymion was rambling, that meant he was nervous. He'd learned the tells of everyone he got to know. He forced it to become an automatic thing. He did it now without even thinking about it. He knew for a fact that, without fail, Endymion would ramble when he was nervous. But then he would fall silent. He couldn't wait till the silent part kicked in.

Fortunately, he needn't have worried because at that moment Beryl, accompanied by Mercury, stepped out of the Healing Chamber. He held his questions in, he knew he'd receive the information he wanted through Endymion. The prince was still nervous after all; unless the silent part had kicked in by now.

Luckily, it hadn't. "How is he?" the prince all but begged.

Beryl smiled. "He's resting, Endymion-sama. He has a headache to size of 'Terra with the power of Hell behind it', end quote."

Kunzite hid a smile. That was definitely Zoisite. He felt his heart melt in relief. However, none of these emotions registered on his face save for the faintest softening aroung his eyes and mouth.

"That's good. I'd like to see him now if I may," the prince said relief plain in his voice.

At this, Beryl shook her head negatively. "I'm afraid that's impossible, your Highness. Zoisite is resting and I would prefer it if he remain that way for the time being." Endymion's shoulders slumped but he nodded in acquiescence. A lesson he learned long ago, _never_ argue with a healer. They cheat, if you can call drugging you cheating. Then Beryl turned to Kunzite, her eyes piercing. "I would like to have a word with you in private if I may, Kunzito-sama."

Hearing Zoisite's pet-name for him spoken by her-- anyone really-- irked him and he was quick to correct her. "Lord Kunzite will do, Lady Beryl." He bowed his head in acknowledgement of her request.

The redhead tilted her head down the hall to her right indicating for him to follow. Kunzite fell into step behind her leaving Jadeite and Nephrite behind with the Master.

Nephrite curled his nose in a rather unpleasant way. "I don't understand that woman. Seriously, what does she see in that hunk of ice?"

"A hunk obviously," Jadeite all but snickered. Endymion snorted in badly withheld laughter. Nephrite tried to look thoroughly disgusted, but the bubbles of laughter that escaped his lips broke the image utterly. Mercury blushed heavily and looked as if she wished to be anywhere else but there.

"Well, there's nothing for it. I'll stay on watch here, if that's all right Master?" Jadeite asked, a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Of course, Jadeito. Report if you hear of any change."

"I'll let you know the moment something happens," a soft voice said gently. Everyone turned the rather flustered Mercury. They'd quite forgotten she was there, easy to do as she wasn't exactly an imposing figure like Beryl. Her shy, quietness didn't help either.

Nephrite cleared his throat. "Well in that case, I'll escort you to the…Princess." Mercury didn't miss the hesitation before her mistress was mentioned. Obviously Serenity wasn't trusted yet, understandablely. They'd only just met that morning. Besides, if their places were switched, she probably wouldn't trust Endymion yet either. She didn't trust him, not completely.

Endymion didn't miss the hesitation either, or the reaction it incurred. Mercury's tense stance and the slight lifting of Jadeite's brows. He sighed inwardly. Convincing his Shitennou of the Princess's peaceful disposition would take time. He turned to the brown-haired Tennou and nodded. The stargazer smirked and walked off to the larger waiting room where Princess Serenity and Jupiter waited.

Mercury watched the long-haired Shitennou stride away with the Prince by his side. Suddenly she was _very_ aware of the presence next to her. She looked over to the blonde haired Tennou and smiled gently before going back inside.

Jadeite returned her smile with a nod. He would have to watch her. Something about these moon people bothered him to no end. He couldn't explain it. He may be the youngest of the Tennou this time 'round, but that didn't mean he was totally without his wits. He could sense a power from the Senshi and their Princess. A power he could neither identify nor understand. He hated being on unfamiliar territory. He preferred an enemy he knew, someone he could at least understand to an extent. These Senshi were completely foreign to him. His blue eyes hardened. He wouldn't let his Master fall into their hands without one hell of a fight.

Although, that Jupiter Senshi—she was kinda cute. He flushed at his thoughts and smacked his head with his fists in a childish fit of embarrassment. Curse it all, he hated being the youngest.

XxX

Mercury strode to the sleeping figure on the cot. The light that came through the thin curtains illuminated the young man's hair giving him an almost holy glow. His pale cheeks were regaining some of the color they'd lost and his eyes were closed in peaceful sleep. Pulling up a chair Mercury sat down to hold vigil. She thought of how this would disrupt the Terrans' plans for the day. She supposed the Gathering would have to be moved to a later date.

However, no matter how much she tried to think of other things, her thoughts, and eyes, kept returning to the handsome young man sleeping before her. He really was cute. _Very_ cute. She hadn't had much of a chance to speak to him since they'd met that morning but what she'd seen of him she liked. He seemed like an interesting person. Someone she wouldn't mind getting to know better.

There was something else though. Why did he collapse suddenly when only a little while before he was fine? Why was there no mental damage an attack such as this should have caused? Also, when the others had first brought him in here she'd felt an evil presence. It was faint but it was still there, and it was coming from this young man before her. Zoisite. Why would he radiate such an evil presence, however faint it might be?

Something just wasn't right. Her thoughts continued on this track until she slowly but steadily drifted off into a light doze.

XxX

They were alone in one of the covered walkways that connected the Healer's Haven to the palace. Only the cool stone beneath their feet, the stone arches and roof, and the bird's songs kept them company. Beryl finally stopped and whirled around to face him, her eyes burning into his. She and Kunzite were almost the same height, although Kunzite still had her beat by a good two inches. Kunzite stood patiently and waited for her to speak.

She didn't speak right away; instead she studied him closely from head to toe. It was a bit unnerving, but he held his mask of perfect calm in place with practiced ease. He may not have been as big and broad-shouldered as would be expected of the leader of the Shitennou, but he wore his calm confidence and poise like a second skin. His distant attitude and cold fury fightened many earning him the nickname Ice King. His presence alone demanded authority, something Zoisite was somehow able to overcome surprisingly, and welcomingly, easily.

Finally, Beryl spoke, her voice full of authority pulling Kunzite from his musings. "Lord Kunzite, I believe there is something you're hiding from me."

The Tennou allowed an eyebrow to rise in question.

Beryl hmphed. "I'm speaking of your—relationship with Zoisite."

All alerts sprang to life at the sorceress's words. His lips parted in surprise before he could catch himself.

Beryl smiled. "I am aware of it, and I have been for some time. However, I'll wager a guess that nothing truly intimate has occurred…until last night. Am I right?"

Kunzite felt his calm control slipping. _How? How could she know unless… Of course! Curse it all, why didn't it occur to me before? A trained medicant would see the marks on Zoisite and the tender, red flesh between his legs. Putting two and two together wouldn't be too big of a jump. But how...how did she know...how did she know it was me, gods take it!?_

"I will keep your secret, though I suspect Jadeite and Nephrite already have some inkling of what your relationship with Zoisite truly is. Endymion is attentive, but he won't see it unless he knows what to look for, which I can practically guarantee you he doesn't. You may be the Ice King to most people but you are kind to Endymion and the other Tennou. The attention you give Zoisite openly is that of a younger brother. But privately, you are much warmer. Much more tender. Much more...intimate." The pause opened the door to hundreds of dreads. She snorted. "I should know. I caught you both in rather questionable positions on at least two separate occasions."

Kunzite's eyes hardened through the sorceress's speech. He wasn't pleased. The fact that he never sensed her, or _Zoisite_ didn't sense her was disturbing at the very least. But now… "What do you want, Beryl?" he asked failing to conceal the slightest edge from coloring his words.

The red-haired sorceress smiled. "From you, nothing. Nothing at the moment. However, I may need your services at a later date."

"I serve only Master Endymion. If you want a mercenary look elsewhere." He started to leave when Beryl continued to speak.

"Kunzito! Hear me out. That's all I ask."

Sighing heavily the leader of the Shitennou returned his attention to Beryl though he was itching to leave. He never did like the witch. He couldn't understand what King Elis saw in her, but something about her made his insides crawl. "I'll listen. That's all."

She smirked. "That's all I need."

Warning bells sounded their alarms in Kunzite's head again when the sorceress summoned her staff into her clasped hands. He prepared to draw upon his magic but then her eyes met his and he couldn't move. He cursed himself for the umpteenth time for being careless and lowering his guard. He struggled against the magical paralysis, but all he managed to do was twitch pitifully.

Beryl's smirk grew as she started speaking again. "You're a hard fish to catch Kunzito." Kunzite twitched when she failed to address him properly as the lord he was. "Zoisite fought hard as well, almost spoiled all my hard work with that half confession of his. Fortunately, he won't remember any of it. I've rewritten his memories of those few moments so he won't be able to answer any awkward questions.

"However, you were the one I wanted. _You_ are the one I need. The Shitennou will follow your lead therefore you had to be the first to fall. Lucky for me, I know your weakness. Zoisite was the lure, you are the catch." She giggled. "And what a catch you are."

Kunzite struggled. "Zoisito. What did you do to Zoisite? Tell me!" he demanded, all control thrown out the window. There was no need for it here.

The sorceress clucked at him degradingly. "Temper, temper. Don't worry about your pretty boy, he'll be fine when he wakes up. Good as new, except for the tampered memories and a splitting headache. I must admit, he put up more of a fight then I thought he would." She grinned. "Did you know that Zoisite kept calling for you when I broke him? It was heartbreaking. Absolutely pathetic. He tried to use his thoughts of you as a barrier to keep me out. I still remember his agonized scream when I finally tore down his barriers. It was your name he screamed."

Anger flared within Kunzite's heart. Zoisite's face, young and innocent flashed in his mind. Coppery-red hair framing a girlish face set with shimmering green eyes. He lost that innocent Zoisite when _that_ happened. The two of them had had their appearances altered drastically. Zoisite's hair was now a snowy white and his once beautiful green eyes were now an eerie blue-grey. Likewise, Kunzite's long silvery hair became black as midnight and his grey eyes became dark brown. Glamours could be used to change his appearance back to its original form, but it wasn't permanent.

But it wasn't Zoisite's fault! If only…If only… _No! _"No! It wasn't his fault! Leave Zoisite out of it!"

Beryl misinterpreted the second sentence and laughed. "True, it wasn't his fault. I had to practically drag his consciousness from his body to complete my task. Which was difficult with you there, I must admit. You have an abnormally strong hold over him. A hold I could use. Good night Kunzite of old. When you awake, I believe Zoisite should be awake if you wish to see him."

"Why are you doing this?" Kunzite cried in horrified fury.

Beryl laughed. It was then that Kunzite noticed a small stone clutched in the witch's right hand. It was a kunzite stone. _His stone._ But how...when...he would have known...no...Zoisito...

Kunzite never had the chance to cry out before his mind was suddenly filled with an unbearable pain. Then nothing.

XxX

_tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick...The time bombs began their countdown. tick…tick…tick…tick…tick...tick…What will happen when the clock runs out? tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: I'm proud of this chapter. It is now 2:15am and I'm thrilled. School's out for Christmas break (finals next Wednesday don't count )!!!! I'll do my best to post sooner because I'll have more time. Until then...

1) What did Jadeite mean about "this time 'round'? Have the Shitennou had previous lives? Hmmm....

2) What i sthe strange inccident that Zoisite and Kunzite keep referring to that changed their appearances and made Zoisite suffer so? _Double_ Hmmm...

I wonder. You'll have to wait and see. Nasty me. hehe (Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! That's what I get for staying up so late. I lose my mind) ;)

Rate and review please! I need feedback. *gives y'all the puppy dog eyes, quivering lip, and crocodile tears affect*


	6. Heal my wounds and make me whole!

Chapter 5

Nephrite and Endymion sat with Princess Serenity and Jupiter. Or rather, Endymion sat with the Princess and Nephrite sat with Jupiter. There was something about the green Senshi that drew the brunette Tennou in. Was it her warrior's poise? Her calmness? Her height? Her brown hair pulled into a ponytail? Something… No matter what it was, there was no doubt that she was truly beautiful.

Jupiter sat quietly by her Princess acutely aware of Endymion's guard next to her. His presence was a burning flame that she wanted to escape, but sit comfortably by as well. Well, if someone didn't start up a conversation quick she knew for a fact she'd hit something. Nephrite seemed content with the quiet so she guessed it was up to her. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak—

"What's it like on the moon?"

Jupiter started at the quite unexpected question. She looked sharply at the Shitennou scanning his eyes for any sign of ridicule. Surprisingly, she found none. She only saw true curiosity. She thought a moment, then replied, "It's beautiful. The gardens and waterfalls practically glow when the sunlight hits them. The sky is always filled with stars. You can see this planet as well, hanging in the black sky. I understand why Serenity thinks it's so beautiful. Its landscape is lovely in and of itself, but from the moon it looks like a sapphire speckled with emeralds."

Nephrite smiled. "It is lovely here, I'll give you that. But I've always wanted to see it from the heavens looking down. I often gaze at the moon at night. It's very enchanting. I've often wished to stand on the moon and gaze back at Terra. I wonder if I ever will."

Jupiter looked at Nephrite as if she had only just seen him for the first time. The Tennou seemed truly upset. She smiled gently at him. "I'm sure you will. Especially as long as," she jerked her head toward the royal couple who were cuddling almost ridiculously, "_those_ two are together, if you get my meaning."

Nephrite smirked. "I certainly hope so. I'm Nephrite by the way. I realize we were introduced earlier but under less than hospital circumstances. Considering I was aiming my weapon at you."

Jupiter tried to sober her expression, but failed. _Wow! He really _is_ cute._ "I'm Jupiter, and as I recall, our arrival was unknown to you. You were merely protecting your Prince. We would do the same for our Princess if your lot arrived on the moon without our prior knowledge."

This time Nephrite laughed outright drawing the attention of both royal lovers. "Nephrite? You alright?" Endymion asked. He never got his answer for at that moment Mercury burst through the door with a look of utter shock on her young face.

"Mercury, what's wrong?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Zoisite! He's gone! I swear I only napped for a few minutes at best. I'm sorry. I should've stayed awake. I just--"

"Zoisito!" Nephrite hollered as he sped down the hall to the Healing Chamber, Endymion and the others close on his heels. He spotted his fellow blonde Tennou just as the other raced headlong out of Zoisite's chamber.

"Jadeito, whe--"

"Nephrito! It's Zoisito! He's--"

"Gone, we know. Whe--"

"No! No, no, no! He's back! The old Zoisite's back!"

Nephrite stood still, uncomprehending the blonde's seemingly uninterpretable rambling.

"Jadeito, what do you mean by 'the old Zoisite'?" Endymion asked as he ran up.

Jadeite stared at his Master with an expression of mixed elation and confusion. "You have to see." He grabbed Endymion's hand and practically yanked him into Zoisite's chamber. The others followed and, upon entering, froze.

Zoisite stood still, as if in shock. He was facing the full length mirror that hung on the wall, his fingers twirling his coppery hair. Coppery hair. Hearing the others enter, he turned to them with pure joy and shock in his green eyes.

Endymion and Nephrite stared as if struck by a powerful blow to the gut. There, standing before them, was Zoisite as he used to appear. The snowy hair and pale blue eyes were gone, replaced by the original coppery-red and green.

"I'm back," the changed Tennou whispered in awe.

Mercury glanced back and forth between the Terrans and her own people in confusion. It was obvious by the expression on Jupiter's and the Princess's faces that they were just as lost in the events as she was.

"Zoisite," Endymion whispered. Then he laughed and clobbered the small Tennou in a bear hug. Nephrite laughed at the sight of the tiny Tennou struggling under the Prince's weight and Jadeite, not one to be left out of the fun, jumped on top of both the Prince and his fellow Shitennou. This caused poor Zoisite to cry out as two bodies landed on top of him crushing him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him.

"I thought--but how—who--" Mercury stuttered.

"What's all the noise about?" a new baritone voice inquired.

Everyone not busy laughing or tormenting poor Zoisite turned to the imposing figure in the doorway. He was tall and slender, though not thin, and an air of power and authority even the Princess noticed emanated from him in waves. This was the type of person who deserved, demanded respect. His long pale silver locks rippled passed his shoulders and his grey eyes were icy but not cruel, as was often assumed.

But there was something strange about him. For instance, he wore the clothes they had seen Kunzite wear only a little while ago and his voice was the same as Kunzite's. Also, there was a slight wave of evil that radiated off him. After a few moments of staring the newcomer turned his gaze to the lone standing Shitennou in the room who was currently preoccupied by catching his breath while laughing, and failing.

"Nephrito! What's going on here?" the white-haired man asked.

The laughing Shitennou managed to turn around just enough to look at the owner of the commanding voice. His laughter froze in his throat when he took in the appearance of the owner. "Kunzito-sama!" he exclaimed.

The moon people stared at the newcomer in confusion. The Kunzite they'd met had black hair and brown eyes. But then again, the Zoisite they'd met had white hair and grey eyes. It was as if the two had exchanged their looks to a degree. "What is going on?" Serenity asked anyone in general.

Jupiter shook her head in confusion.

It was then that Zoisite noticed the fair-haired Kunzite standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and he exclaimed joyfully, "Kunzito-sama!"

Kunzite, upon hearing his lover's voice looked down and stiffened. Endymion and Jadeite had immediately gotten off Zoisite at the younger's exclamation and stood respectfully as if awaiting punishment for their less-than-polite behavior in front of guests. Upon seeing the commander, their mouths dropped open and they just stared stupidly.

Zoisite, however, wasn't so elegant. Instead, he practically threw himself at the commander who was staring in awe at the second youngest Shitennou. "Zoisite, your hair--"

"Yours too, Kunzito-sama," Zoisite returned with a quick gesture, twisting a lock of Kunzite's silvery hair around his finger and lifting it for the Ice King to see. Shock registered on the usually impassive face. "My hair..."

He looked at the mirror, his feet taking him toward it without conscious thought, dragging Zoisite along behind, his hand still caught in Kunzite's. The two transformed Shitennou stared at the mirror, Kunzite wide-eyed and openmouthed and Zoisite smiling and clinging to Kunzite's uniform. "We're back," he whispered.

"Kunzito, what happened?"

The commander slowly turned to his master, shock still evident on his face. "I—I don't know," he stammered. He turned his gaze back to the mirror as if to reassure himself that his new form wouldn't change again.

"I have an idea!"

Everyone whirled to stare at Nephrite with mixed expressions of shock, anticipation, and hope. "Why don't we have a drink to celebrate you both returning to normal, eh?"

Jupiter and Mercury gaped openly. Princess Serenity stared stupidly while, next to her, Endymion snorted a laugh. Kunzite looked ready to both kill and hug the nefarious Tennou and Zoisite just stared at his lover in clinging obliviousness to anything and everything but him.

_We're back to normal. Our true forms have returned. Maybe…Maybe I've been forgiven. Maybe…_

XxX

Beryl looked out over the garden from the covered walkway where she had forcefully planted a seed of darkness within Lord Kunzite. Slowly, her plan was coming into place. Just two more Shitennou to go. Then, hopefully she'd be ready to move her newfound pieces into checkmate. Patience was what she needed. Patience…

XxX

_…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…The timers continue to count down…tick…tick…tick…tick…How much longer till the end?...tick…tick…tick…tick…Will it ever end?...tick….tick…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Amazing. I actually finished a chapter by 8:35pm. (That's before 11pm!!!) I'm shocked out of my boots. I'll try to post again soon. Possibly tonight, but most definitely tomorrow if I can manage it.

If any of you want to know where I'm drawing my inspiration/story concept ideas from, watch this video and you'll understand. I swear this group is FABULOUS!!!

**Sailor moon cosplay group Shi Tennou (Сэйлор Мун - Ши-Тенно)**

/watch?v=OKcGTYfNQ1E


	7. Awaken me from my deep Sleep,

A/N: Heylo there. Here's chapter 6. Yay!!!

Warnings: Yaoi, the (reletively) soft stuff near the end. =)

Chapter 6

After the morning's surprises, Zoisite had retired claiming a splitting headache, of which Kunzite soon followed leaving Endymion and the others to their own devices. Currently Endymion was discussing the repercussions of the day's incidents with his Shitennou Jadeite and Nephrite.

"What of the Gathering? What do we tell my father and the people? It can't just be cancelled."

Nephrite considered the dilemma over his glass of wine (how on Terra did he get that?). "I believe if we tell the priests of the day's events they will understand and simply reschedule the Gathering."

"True, we could send Zoisite. He's on good terms with a young priest there. But then we have to think about all the people who have trekked here for the Gathering. You must remember, Atlantis is a large island. It takes both time and effort to get here, and that's not even counting what the Mainlanders have to go through," Jadeite stated.

Endymion listened to both sides considering, while Serenity, Mercury, and Jupiter stood aside holding their own meeting.

"Princess, if the Gathering is not today then we must leave. Your mother only gave you leave to come here for the day. Besides, what do you think would happen if Prince Endymion's father were to come home right now? He will be here by the time the Gathering should be taking place. How will he react when he finds out that, not only has the Gathering been cancelled, but the Princess of the Moon is his guest?" That was Sailor Jupiter, ever the protective one.

Serenity turned to the blue-haired Senshi, hoping for more welcome advice, but got none. "I agree with Jupiter, Princess. You should return home."

"But I don't want to," Serenity complained, loud enough to draw the attention of the others in the room.

"Don't want to what, love?" Endymion asked.

The blonde-haired princess looked at the Terran prince and pouted cutely. "I don't want to go home."

Endymion blinked then smiled tenderly. "If it's what your Senshi suggest, then I would do it." He faltered when the pout became a betrayed look, but swallowed his guilt and continued. "It's for the best Serenity."

"But, I won't be able to see you for a while." The Princess's crystal blue eyes began to water. Curse the darkness, he couldn't take this for much longer. Frantically, Endymion thought of a time in the future when they'd be able to meet. The ball. The Masquerade Ball. _Of course!_

He grabbed the Princess's shoulders and shook her to get her attention. "Serenity, listen to me. We will meet again. There's a masquerade ball coming up in two weeks. Will you come?"

Serenity's face suddenly beamed, all signs of tears gone. Endymion sighed, knowing he'd been duped, again. Jadeite and Nephrite just stood there dumbly watching the moon princess's mood swings in awe. They both shared a look and muttered, "Zoisite." Nodding sagely at each other they turned back to the proceedings.

"See you then, Endymion." Positively glowing, Serenity and her Senshi teleported away, back to the moon.

"Pushover," Jadeite muttered just loud enough for his master to hear. Endymion blushed vibrantly. He sighed gustily. He knew his Shitennou. He knew they'd never let him live this down. Casting his eyes heavenward he wished he could plead the excuse of a headache like Zoisite and Kunzite and escape.

XxX

Zoisite moaned and rolled over in his circular bed. His headache was killing him. He rolled over on his stomach and rested his head sideways on the pillow facing away from the shuttered and curtained window-door. He stripped himself of his coat, gloves, and boots and took his ponytail down. He snuggled deeper into his soft down covers. The translucent white net that fell around his bed was pulled closed. If any servants somehow managed to get in without him knowing they'd see the net and know that he didn't want to be disturbed.

He closed his freshly changed green eyes and buried his face in his pillow. Oh, it wouldn't go _away!_ He moaned again. He _hated_ this. Trying to think of things _other _than the horrendous pounding inside his head Zoisite thought back to his last intimate meeting with Kunzite.

_Kunzito-sama_…He sighed in bliss. He remembered the teasing caresses, the feather-light kisses, and the whispered words brushing his ear. He remembered the soft black hair tickling his nose. No, not black, white. He smiled. They were themselves again. Kunzite's hair was white again, like it should be. White and perfect. Zoisite dreamed of that white hair brushing his neck, those fingers trailing along his spine causing him to shiver, those hot breaths brushing his ear. Kunzito-sama.

"Kunzito-sama," he moaned quietly.

A soft laugh answered him. Zoisite thoughts paused. He knew that laugh. He knew that laugh _intimately_ well. He sat up and stared. "Kunzito-sama." He couldn't help it, he smiled like an idiot.

Kunzite's lips formed that rare smile reserved only for him and leaned forward pressing his lips against Zoisite's. He hummed in pleasure as he put more force behind the kiss forcing a complacent Zoisite to fall back onto the bed. He smirked into the kiss. He felt Zoisite squirm under him. Scratch that. Zoisite squirmed under the _blanket_ which lay between him and his quite willing prey. This simply would not do.

He broke the kiss to Zoisite's dismay and removed his grey, blue lined jacket with cape still attached and tossed it onto the ground by the bed. This was closely follwed by his pair of white gloves. Then he yanked the blanket and sheets off his lover before sliding in next to him and covering them again. Zoisite's pout immediately became a bright smile when he understood his lover's intentions. Once they lay side by side, Kunzite tipped Zoisite chin toward him with his right thumb and index finger. He couldn't begin to explain how happy he was to have his Zoisite back. _His _Zoisite. Letting his eyes travel down the green-eyed man's naked torso he drank in his lover's thin, pale body. He wondered briefly if it would be the same making love to this new and emboldened Zoisite, the Zoisite of old, compared to making love to the quiet, reserved Zoisite he had been since_...then._

Zoisite trembled under his lover's trailing fingers. Desperate for more physical contact he pressed himself against Kunzite's body, molding himself to the other. Curving his body to match the other's.

Kunzite smirked at Zoisite's reaction. He could feel his lover's hardening arousal pressing against his own. He wrapped his arms around Zoisite's slender waist trailing his fingers teasingly along the nubby juts of the younger's spine.

"…more…" Zoisite moaned. "Kunzito-sama…"

_This should be interesting, _Kunzite thought. He dipped his finger lower down Zoisite's trembling back taking pleasure in the coolness he felt. Teasingly he slipped his fingers under Zoisite's pants and squeezed a plump cheek. Zoisite gasped and pressed himself into his lover's hand begging for more. Kunzite oblidged, caressing the soft tender skin on both rear cheeks, then around Zoisite's thigh pushing the other's pants down a bit. He slipped his hand under that soft thigh and pulled up draping Zoisite's leg over his own so their arousals touched and he thrust into the other gently.

"Uh! Kunzito-sama--" Zoisite gasped, his eyes squeezed shut.

"What is it, Zoisite?" the Ice King breathed into his quivering lover's ear. He slowly cupped Zoisite's arousal through his thin pants and squeezed causing the younger man to jerk.

"Mmm! Ha-ha," Zoisite gasped. "I was just thinking," he began when Kunzite started caressing his arousal. Zoisite gulped, his pants were so tight. "I was just thinking about -ah!- two generations ago."

"So long ago?" Kunzite murmured. "Why?"

Zoisite giggled. "I was the eldest then. I wonder how our relationship would have worked out."

Kunzite paused and glowered down at the mass of unbound copper hair whose owner was currently nuzzling his chest. He hated thinking of when he and Zoisite's places had been reversed in terms of age. True, if they had had a physical relationship then, which they did consider for a while, things would have been awkward. Especially considering how he could not in any way, shape, or form imagine Zoisite topping. There was no way in hell that was happening. The stars would stop shining before that happened. Before he'd _let_ it happen.

He gave Zoisite a quick squeeze as punishment for thinking such kinky thoughts. "You're never topping, Zoisite. So you'd better get any thoughts like that out of your head. As long as you're _my_ lover, you're bottoming."

Zoisite snickered. "Wouldn't dream of it." Then his smile faded. "Kunzito-sama, what," he swallowed, "what happened to me? Why did I fall unconscious? I've been going over it in my mind, but I-I can't seem to remember. I remember you tickling me, then pain, then…nothing." He looked up and met Kunzite's grey eyes with his own green ones. "What happened?"

Kunzite paused in thought as he remembered. He had been tickling Zoisite when the boy had froze, his eyes distant and unseeing. Then he'd screamed as if in terrible pain before falling still and silent. The next few moments were a blur. He thought he could remember Zoisite saying something…The headache he'd been supressing until now pulsed furiously. Maybe not. The next thing he remembered clearly was the walk to the Healer's Haven with Endymion and the Moon brats. _Brats? Why did I think that? They seemed fairly decent to me._

"Kunzito-sama?" Zoisite called.

The leader of the Shitennou blinked and reality crashed back into place. His hands had stopped moving and Zoisite's hands were cupping his face worriedly. Those too green eyes searching his for any signs of his ending their little 'meeting'. Kunzite's smirk returned full force. "There's no way I'm letting you off that easily, little sakura."

Zoisite blushed brightly and his smile returned brightening up his face taking Kunzite's breath away. _Heavens, I'd forgotten he could do that to me. Oh, Zoisite you tempter!_ Kunzite dove into Zoisite's heat crushing their lips together forcefully. Oh, he tasted so _good!_

No servants would enter, he'd made sure of that with his magic. Prince Endymion would be busy preparing for his father's return and the Gathering dilemma. Jadeite and Nephrite would probably take the day off. Nephrite would inevitably retire to his room and his seemingly endless supply of alcohol, and Jadeite would retire to his cooking.

The two lovers had the day to themselves. Not to mention the night. _This will be quite pleasurable_, Kunzite thought as he nibbled Zoisite's left nipple.

"Ah! Kunzito-sama!"

XxX

"Ah! Kunzito-sama!" she heard Zoisite cry.

She sneered as she passed Zoisite's room. She would have enjoyed staying to listen but, unfortunately, she had other more important things to do. Such as plot the destruction of two kingdoms. Beryl laughed into the air. The board was set. Already she was moving her pieces into place.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…What time is it now?...tick…tick…tick…How much longer?...tick…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Three cheers for me! That's 2 chapters in one night!!!!! Hyuu~ Hyuu~

Alright! Couple things,

1) If anyone wants the lemon version of what happened at the end of this chapter (ZoiKun action), let me know and I'll post it as a sort of companion oneshot.

2) Please, please, please, review for me! I want/need to know what y'all think. Do you like it so far?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. The boiling cold and freezing heat!

A/N: Heylo there. This chappy's a bit long. But I guess that's a good thing huh? I just started wrint and got a little carried away. Oops. Hehe Anywho, here ya go.

Chapter 7

Nephrite paced back and forth. He couldn't help it, he was anxious. Since Jupiter had left he'd been feeling strange. The others had noticed, how could they not? Zoisite was also acting slightly off. It felt better to not be alone in feeling this way.

"Nephrito?"

The brunette Tennou turned to the youngest of their group. Jadeite stared up at him with beautiful blue eyes in a childish face framed by perfect curly blonde locks. Nephrite smiled despite himself and leaned in to brush his lips across Jadeite's smooth ivory cheeks. "What's wrong? Thought I forgot you?"

Jadeite's silence was answer enough. Guilt washed over Nephrite. In all his anxiety he'd pushed Jadeite away. That was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do. He pulled the blonde Tennou close and whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention."

He chuckled when a thought occurred to him. Jadeite gave him a confused look, "What?"

"I was just thinking."

Those blue eyes gazed heavenward. "Heaven forbid."

Nephrite cuffed his lover playfully drawing a chuckle from the young man in question. "I was just thinking that if you were that worried about me, I shudder to think of what Kunzito is doing to Zoisite."

Jadeite shuddered then glanced sideways at his lover with eyes that held open temptation. "You should know better, Nephrito. He's probably frantically trying to seduce that little rat all over again. Zoisite's probably enjoying it and forcing Kunzite to catch him in his own personal game of hard-to-get."

The elder's eyebrows rose. "Is that an invitation, my little Jadeito?"

"Hmm, don't know. You've been avoiding me recently, so maybe not. But then again, maybe I'm just playing hard-to-get." He smirked.

Nephrite outright laughed loudly. "Jadeito, the day you play hard-to-get is the day the world comes to an end." He promptly caught the offended younger Tennou in his arms and carried him straight to his bedroom. Jadeite wriggling and complaining the whole way.

XxX

Kunzite was indeed in an almost panicked state. Zoisite was unusually distant and he didn't like it. It had been a week since the moon people had left and all that time Zoisite and Nephrite had been sighing like lovesick idiots. The idea that Zoisite had found another lover irked him to no end and he couldn't help but feel a little on edge.

His only consolation was that Jadeito had been just as frantic, even going so far as to start bursting into random bouts of hopping on one foot! He knew the young blonde well enough to know that he only did _that_ when he was desperate for something to do, or if he felt useless.

He paused in his musings to listen to the distant complaints from a certain blue-eyed Tennou. He humphed a laugh. It seems Jadeito succeeded in winning his lover's heart back. He wondered in passing which of those two would be topping this time. He shook his head when thoughts of Zoisite lying beneath him, copper hair unbound, eyes closed in ecstasy, and murmuring his name in his ear, suddenly assailed him without warning.

"What is it, your Highness?" he asked the person standing around the corner.

A soft gasp was heard followed closely by the young prince stepping out into view, a hand over his heart. He released a heavy breath. "Well, I see your ability to scare me to death has returned. Was that Jadeite I just heard? Is he alright?"

This time Kunzite laughed aloud. "Trust me, he will be." But then the smile on the Ice King's face faded away, replaced by a worried look. At least it was worried for him, the slight narrowing of the eyes and the downturn of his lips.

Endymion strode over to his friend and mentor. "Kunzito, what is it?"

"Hmm?" the snowy-maned man hummed. "Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about, Master. I'm just a little put out is all. So, how did your father take the news of you inviting the moon people to your ball? Not well, I take it?"

If Endymion noticed the abrupt change of topic, he didn't show it. "Actually, he took it better than I'd hoped. He seems interested in an alliance between the Silver Millennium and our Golden Kingdom."

Kunzite smiled. "The wealth of knowledge and potential allies is staggering. I can see why King Elis would take the news relatively well. If ever we needed them we could call upon the Silver Millennium's armies to help protect our Golden Kingdom from potential threats." _Something I fear may happen soon If I judge this feeling of mine correctly. "_Though," the commander gazed slyly at his Master, "I don't think he took the news of your secret engagement with the Moon _Princess_ very well, am I right?"

Endymion's shoulders slumped slightly. "He was upset that he hadn't been told beforehand. I feel bad for going behind his back like that, but—I just—I _love_ her Kunzite. I love Serenity and I was afraid he would hate her, so I didn't tell him. Now I find out that all the secrecy was useless. I could have told him at the beginning and everything would probably have been much easier."

Kunzite stood unmoving as his own conscience pricked. He and Zoisite, along with Nephrite and Jadeite, had been hiding their own love affairs from their Master, just as Endymion had done with his and Serenity's. The Shitennou's only defense was that the last time they'd told their master about their relationships, they had been publicly ridiculed. For someone whose sole existence was to serve and protect that person, it was a devastating blow and the repercussions were still seen in their little group of four. Even now, Kunzite could see the obvious differences between their previous master and Endymion and knew they were on two completely different scales; but the fact still remained that it was still difficult to trust again. The Shitennou would continue to protect and serve their current master, Endymion, but they couldn't trust him with their innermost secrets as they may have before _that _happened.

Although Nephrito and Jadeito had suffered as well, Kunzite and Zoisite wore the scars openly until the day the Moon Princess and her people had descended to Terra. That was the day the Ice King and his sakura's appearances returned to what they once were. They were eternally grateful to whomever or _whatever_ had been responsible for that.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Endymion had just asked him a question. "What?" he asked stupidly, silently berating himself for getting distracted.

Endymion looked hurt and confused. "Kunzito, are you sure you're alright? You've been out of it for a while now."

_No, Master. I have a headache, I'm running myself to the ground preparing for this ball of yours, I'm overdue for drilling the new recruits, I haven't drilled myself for at least two days, and my lover has decided to play hard-to-get. I am _not_ alright._

"I'm fine, Endymion-sama, truly. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He cast a small smile at his Master.

Endymion stood silently for a moment. "You've changed."

That simple statement caught Kunzite's attention. "Master?" he asked for clarification.

Endymion studied him closely. "You smile more. And you're more open with your emotions than you ever were before. Not just you, but all of you. Jadeito and Zoisito are more playful and you and Nephrito don't seem so distant anymore." He smiled. "I like it."

Kunzite smiled as warmth spread through his chest. He smiled and did what came naturally to all the Shitennou when the feeling arose. He leaned forward, caught the prince's chin in between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him. It was brief and with no deeper meaning save the need to communicate a heartfelt thanks. When he pulled away he noted the shocked expression and bright blush that covered Endymion's face and chuckled.

Patting the prince's shoulder casually he said with a smile, "If you keep blushing like that whenever someone expresses their thanks people will begin to think you're really a blushing maiden and not the prince you are."

"Well—I wasn't—I--," Endymion stuttered. "I wasn't expecting you to _kiss_ me!" he hollered at Kunzite retreating back. Kunzite simply threw head back and laughed heartily, to Endymion's chagrin.

XxX

Helios was leaning comfortably against one of the many fluted columns when the unmistakable 'sound' of a teleportation spell was heard. He opened his eyes to see someone standing in midair several yards away. "Name yourself," he called.

The stranger whirled around and practically flew to at him. "Helios!" he hollered as he barreled into the young priest crushing him in a huge hug. "It's been too long."

Helios laughed in surprise. "It has indeed. I wonder, could you explain why you didn't come sooner? I understand the Gathering being cancelled, but you could have come before now. It's been a whole week. And," the priest ran an inquisitive finger through his brother's coppery locks, "what happened to you? Your hair, and eyes they're--"

"Back! Isn't that wonderful? I'm me again!" Zoisite paused for Helios to recognize the significance. He watched as the priest's thought processes bogged down in confusion.

"But, how? How is this possible? Has Kunzite returned to normal as well?"

The copper head bounced up and down enthusiastically. "Yup! He was just as shocked as I was. We're back, Helios! We're normal again."

Helios's face looked incredulous. "Normal? You? Heaven save me!" He covered his face with his hands and mourned his lot in life aloud with a moan which quickly became a laugh when Zoisite hit him. He hugged the Tennou again laughingly, "It really has been too long, Zoisito. You have no idea how boring it can get here. Everything is so peaceful and comfortable. I just need something to happen. Something to break this peaceful, monotonous life."

Immediately Zoisite sobered. "You may yet get your wish, brother."

Helios faltered and his face fell. "So you sense it too?" Zoisite nodded. "Walk with me."

The twosome strolled through the open air Patio towards the Sacred Pool fed by the Fountain of Youth in the Crystal Forest. The cloud covered sky casting a silver light on the landscape giving it an ethereal glow. Helios almost seemed to fade into the grey light with his pale skin and snowy hair. "What do you feel, Zoisite? Has Nephrite's star reading come up with anything?"

The copper head shook negatively. "No," he confirmed. "If it has, Nephrite hasn't spoken of it as of yet."

"But what do _you_ feel?"

Zoisite was silent as he struggled to describe the sensation. "It's like…a biting cold that penetrates the heart leaving nothing hidden. Draining the warmth right out of me. Like hidden eyes are watching my every move knowing what I'll do before even I do it. As if I'm caught in a cage of ice with no escape and unable to cry out or move. I feel absolutely alone. As if there is nothing or no one left in the world but me."

Helios nodded his understanding and waited for his brother to continue.

"Kunzite feels it. He may or may not understand it, but he feels it. I can tell. He'll be happy one minute and then lapse into a contemplative silence staring off to nowhere. Jadeite is tense and jumps at his shadow sometimes. Even the youma have noticed the wrongness in the air. They will pace and glance at the horizon as if waiting for something to happen. And although what I said about Nephrite not knowing what's happening is technically true, he has been getting some rather disturbing reading from the stars. We all feel it, to the extent that I wonder why no one else has.

"Endymion is totally out of it since King Elis agreed to his engagement to Serenity. The king even went so far as to invite Queen Selena down to Terra for peace talks. There is also talk of a potential alliance."

"And this alliance, what do you think of it? And the moon people. Tell me your opinion of them?" Helios asked noticing how his brother seemed strained and uncomfortable talking about the situation. He wanted to know why. Zoisite was not so easily disgruntled.

Zoisite shrugged. "In general? I think the idea of an alliance is a good thing. It's what could happen afterward. There are stories of when our kingdom was being built of parents marrying off their children to people they'd never even met solely for political gain. Not for love. It's still not completely unheard of, but at least now the participants have their say in the matter. If both refuse the match, it is considered null and void; but if only one refuses, the matter is taken to the nearest priest or, in our case, the Prince. I wonder…what will happen to Kunzite and me? Will we be able to stay together? What of Jadeito and Nephrito? Will we be torn apart for political purposes?"

His green eyes met orange desperate for an answer. It hurt Helios to see the usually vivacious Zoisite so sullen and anxious. He wanted desperately to quell his brother's fears, but he could not and it broke his heart.

"What about you? What have you seen, Helios?" Zoisite cocked his head curiously at the priest who paused in thought.

The Sacred Pool stood before them, cool and crystal clear. Helios dropped heavily onto the stone edge and dipped his feet into the cool water. Zoisite followed his lead leaning back onto a nearby column careful to avoid the white roses that spiraled up to the rafters.

"I see a--" Helios shook his head as he searched for the right word, "a thing, for lack of a better word. It's neither physical or spiritual. It's sort of both in a way. It's like a mass of darkness and full of evil. There is nothing good about it. What it is I don't know. But I _do _know that it doesn't mean good for the Golden Kingdom."

Zoisite's heart dropped. Helios' predictions, like Nephrite's readings were never wrong. "I see." He studied the ground intently as he tried to puzzle his thoughts together. "Is that all you saw?"

"About that entity, yes. I saw other things as well. Like the raven-haired lady with the key staff. She was standing before the closed door again. Zoisito, tell me, did you by any chance see a young woman with pink hair tied up in pigtails when the moon people came here?"

Zoisite looked at his brother as if he'd lost his mind. "Pink hair? _Pink?_"

Helios sighed. "I take that as a no, then," he said as Zoisite snickered.

"Pink. Well, not pink, but I did meet a young woman with blue hair. _Blue hair_! Can you believe it? I swear I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Helios smirked and eyed Zoisite carefully. "Oh? Was she cute?" Zoisite's blush was answer enough. Helios laughed, glad for a change from all that talk of darkness. "Oh, heavens, no! What will we do? Zoisite's fallen for a woman! Poor Kunzite. How will he cope? His dear, beloved Zoisite has fallen for a _woman!_ What is the world coming to?"

He could say no more because a thoroughly embarrassed and furious Zoisite wrestled him to the ground. Pretty soon they were both rolling around by the water's edge in a struggle to escape the other as each was tickled ruthlessly by the other. Several nearby priests heard the clatter and came in search of the source only to find one of their own tangled helplessly by a copper-haired Shitennou. Some would smile, and shake their heads before leaving the two to their own devices while others remained behind laughing at the display.

When Helios managed to free himself and throw Zoisite into the Sacred Pool several of the younger priests who'd stayed behind to watch froze while the elder priests merely smiled. They knew a creature of the earth when they saw one. They turned to leave, knowing the victor, and dragged the horrified younger priests away behind them. They would have to explain that, other than Helios, no one save those of the earth could touch the water in the Sacred Pool and leave unscathed. The Shitennou were children of the earth, born of it and always a part of it. The water would welcome them, probably easier than it did Helios.

Said priest laughed at the sight of a soaked and sputtering Zoisite before he noticed the other wince slightly and rush out of the water. "Zoisito? Zoisito, what's wrong? You alright?"

Zoisite was staring at the water befuddled. "It burned me. Helios," he turned his horrified eyes to the priest's, "it burned me."

That simple statement shook Helios to his core.

XxX

Kunzite wandered over the bridge to the hidden pavilion. He'd searched everywhere and still had seen neither head nor tail of Zoisite and he was thoroughly frustrated to say the least. He muttered under his breath. Then he heard the sound of a teleportation spell and looked up to see a rather disgruntled and soaking wet Zoisite emerge from the midst of swirling sakura petals.

"Zoisito! Where have you been? What happened to you?" he asked trying to sound worried but failing to completely block out the slight string of humor color his voice. He sobered instantly when he saw Zoisite's horrified expression. "Zoisito? Zoisito, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kunzito-sama," his sakura murmured as if just now seeing him. "The water. The water burned me."

"What water? Zoisite look at me." Tenderly Kunzite raised his lover's eyes to his and asked gently, "What water?"

Zoisite gulped. "The Sacred Pool. It burned me. Why? Why, Kunzito? Why would it do that? Why would it reject me like that?"

Kunzite had stopped listening after the first sentence. The Sacred Pool reject Zoisite? _But that's not possible! We come from the same origin. We are one and the same with it. It could never…It would never…What is happening?_

* * *

A/N: Hmm. Some more questions. Guess you'll just have to wait for answers now won't y'all. Mwahahahahaha! Evil me. *sees projectile heading towards me* YAAAA!!! *turns and runs away to post next chapter*

By the way, just curious, but can anyone guess who Helios was refering to when he described the woman with the key staff standing before the closed door? Cookies for those who guess right!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! =)


	9. Find me! this I beg,

A/N: Heylo there. This chapter's shorter than the last one because I want to fit as much of the masquerade ball events as I can into 1 chapter. Just as an FYI, I'm drawing the Shitennou's appearances from the cosplay group Shi-Tennou's representation. They are amazing. Watch their vids on YouTube. As for the Senshi, I'm drawing their appearances from their henshin forms from PGSM. Hope that helps y'all see what I'm seeing.

FYI, in this story, the Senshi stay the same in their Senshi forms and normal forms. All that changes is their clothes and their powers increase. I haven't decided yet whether I want their normal forms to be the PGSM untransformed versions or the anime versions, which is basically what I'm doing now. Give me your input. I want y'all's opinions on these kinds of things.

Now, presenting…

Chapter 8

Serenity sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Two more days. Two more long days till the masquerade ball. Two more days till she'd see her love again. Sigh. Endymion. Sigh.

Mars stared at her princess in disgust. She couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. It was only a man after all. Love was overrated in her book. If it changed strong, adventurous women into sniveling, sighing idiots, than she wanted none of it. Even Jupiter and Mercury had fallen into that pitfall. Well, Mercury she could understand. She was gentle and loving anyway so nothing changed much there. Except for when Terra or these mysterious Shi-ten-o were mentioned, then her eyes would glaze over and she'd stare into space with a blissful smile on her pretty face.

But Jupiter, what happened to her? She was totally out of it _all the time!_ Seriously, it was way out of character for her. She was almost as bad as the Princess. It was awful. All she had to talk to was Venus, and that wasn't much better in her opinion. After all, Venus was the princess of the planet known for its shows of beauty and love. The princess was the perfect representative of that world.

Being from a world of warriors and seers Mars was more level-headed than most. She preferred a good fight to romance any day. Jupiter was her perfect sparring partner; they were almost evenly matched, Mars still taking the upper hand. She was truly worthy of her status of Senshi of Fire.

"Mars?" a gentle voice from behind her asked.

The raven-haired princess turned and bowed to her queen, Selena the Gentle. The regal queen held herself well; her gentle spirit was often all that was needed to halt arguments before they even started. She tilted her head in curiosity so her silvery locks spilled over her shoulders, "What's troubling you, little one?"

Mars lowered her eyes to her ruby dress, thoroughly embarrassed by her thoughts from mere moments before. "Nothing, my Queen."

Selena smiled understandingly and turned her gentle gaze to her daydreaming daughter. "I wish for all four of you to accompany me and Serenity to the ball in Atlantis."

Mars stared intently at her queen in shock. "You're going!? My Queen, do you believe that's wise?"

"Of course. If we wish to make an alliance with Terra it would be best if we put forth a show of trust."

"But who will stay behind and rule? Who will protect the Silver Millennium? You must stay. Serenity will go with us, but you must stay."

Selena shook her head firmly. "I will go. Peace talks must be held between the leaders of the two parties in person, not through intermediaries. That would be a sign that we don't trust them completely. Why should they trust us if we don't show that we trust them?"

Mars conceded that point. "But still, who will stay behind and rule in your absence?"

Selena looked at her daughter as she spoke. "I have summoned the Outer Senshi. They will arrive tomorrow morning. I plan on having Neptune act as regent until I return. She is calm and willing to listen. Uranus and Saturn will act as her advisors should she need any."

"Saturn? Are you sure, my queen? She's young, but it's said she can--"

"Destroy a planet? Yes, she can. But she is also gentle and welcoming. True she is young, but she is a Senshi as are you and you should respect and welcome her as such."

Chastised, Mars bowed her head. Unfortunately, that's when Serenity ran up. "Mother, how much longer do I have to wait? I wanna see him now."

Selena chuckled. "Not till the ball, dear. I promise we'll leave first thing that morning, but you must be patient."

"How can I be patient knowing I have to wait _two whole_ days till I can see him?" she begged as huge crocodile tears slid down her cheeks.

Mars rolled her eyes. "Cry baby."

Serenity whirled to Mars indignantly, "I am _not_ a cry baby."

"Coulda fooled me."

Selena laughed at the sight of the two princesses arguing. They really did get along very well.

XxX

Jadeite lay on his back thoroughly exhausted from his and Nephrito's previous efforts. He gazed at the ceiling listening to the silence as his lover stood by the window gazing at the stars. "What do they say?" he asked.

Nephrite sighed. "The same as before. They hint at a potential threat but they fail to name it."

Jadeite giggled, rolling over to watch his lover standing in the moonlight with only a light shirt on against the icy breeze. "I thought the stars knew everything?"

Nephrite turned to his lover who smirked at him invitingly. He snorted. "I wonder sometimes."

Failing to physically entice, Jadeite reverted to vocals. He moaned. "Nephy, come to bed. It's late and it's cold."

Nephrite stared incredulously at his lover. "Nephy? Why in the seven hells did you call me that?"

"Because you're ignoring me and I wanted to get your attention," a smirk obviously dancing on the blonde man's lips. "I'll call you that again if you don't come here now. Heavens, you're worse than Zoisite."

Smiling and with a last wistful glance at the night sky, Nephrite strode back to the warm bed snuggling close to his lover. "Tomorrow's the masquerade, eh, Jadeito."

"Hmm. Poor Kunzite. He's been so busy busting his butt trying to make sure everything's perfect that I'll bet Zoisite's about ready to drag him to bed by force."

Chuckling Nephrite ran a hand through his lover's hair. "I can't wait to see you in a dress."

Jadeite blushed furiously as anger charged his body. "I'll never be caught dead in a dress!"

His tirade was cut short by a kiss on his nose to which he just stared cross-eyed at the place where Nephrite's kiss was planted. "I was just teasing, Jadey."

"Jadey?" the blonde Tennou parroted, blinking stupidly.

"That's what I'll call you if you call me 'Nephy' again."

Smiling Jadeite dove at his lover, his lips burning against Nephrite's. He'd always loved the sensation of skin-to-skin. A rare feeling for the Shitennou as they usually wore their gloves, long pants, and long-sleeved shirts all year around for the very purpose of avoiding physical touch. They knew from past experience that having skin-to-skin contact with humans could be a rather interesting experience for both parties. So when the chance came to touch each other, in public or in private, they took advantage of it. Casual brushes, kisses, caresses, and other forms of physical contact were common between the Shitennou.

At least it was until _that_ happened. Zoisite and Kunzite took the brunt of it, but Jadeite and Nephrite suffered with them. The scars would never fully be erased, no matter what. But, at least now that Kunzite and Zoisite had regained their true appearances, things had gone back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as could be for beings such as they.

_Tomorrow should be an interesting experience,_ Jadeito thought.

Little did he know how prophetic that single thought was.

* * *

A/N: Even more questions. Hehehe

BTW, I'd love it if y'all gave me your opinions of the Senshi forms thing from my author's note at the beginning of this chapter for later on in the sequal(s) I'm planning for this story. ;)

REVIEW PLEASE!!! =)


	10. Hold my body, cradle my head!

A/N: Heylo there. Here's part 1 of the Masquerade. Hope it's up to par. I may not be able to update tomorrow because of finals, but I'll do my best.

Chapter 9 (10)

Beryl was frustrated. Jadeite and Nephrite had proven elusive ever since the moon people left. Ugh! She had meant to plant her seed of darkness in them before this and put her plan into action during the masquerade. But it appeared she'd have to wait till a later date. She could hardly pull off a full-fledged coup with only two Shitennou. She would need all four of them on her side.

But, oh, the frustration! Everything was perfect! King Elis, Endymion, Princess Serenity, Queen Selena, and her four Inner Senshi would be present at the same place at the same time. If only those two Shitennou had been easier to get a hold of then everything would have been perfect. But no, they were never alone. Always with each other or with the other two Shitennou or with the Prince. They were always with _somebody_! Whenever she'd finally thought she'd caught one of them on their own, someone else had shown up and ruined her plans.

She had considered using Zoisite or Kunzite to capture and hold the other two while she wrested control of them, but dismissed the idea quickly. Though she could control the Shitennou physically, she couldn't control them mentally completely as of yet. As for controlling them spiritually, that was completely out of the question. That would be asking too much from them and she knew it. She'd be asking them to go against their very nature, something nothing could do no matter how much power was involved. There was no way for someone to make a plant into an animal. That was asking the plant to go against its nature. However, asking a tree to grow a certain way was entirely allowed, and done.

However, one thing bothered her above all else. Because she'd planned on completing her coup at the ball tonight, she'd put Kunzite and Zoisite under her control. But since she wasn't ready now, and wouldn't be by tonight, she'd have to delay her plans. That delay, no matter how short, was opening up the door for the two Shitennou to realize something was wrong with them and begin investigating, possibly even fight back. She knew that, without Metallia on her side, she could hardly stand up to _one _of the Shitennou let alone_ two_. _Four_ was a nightmare that haunted her darkest nights.

She'd have to capture Jadeite and Nephrite soon and perform her coup to prove herself to Metallia soon. Metallia didn't wait forever. She knew that if she waited too long, Metallia would move on to another servant and the very idea of that was unbearable. She'd have to find an opening soon. Or make one.

XxX

Zoisite checked himself in the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time, though it was probably more than that. Kunzite had been amused at first, now he was a little nervous. Why was Zoisite so picky today? Was it because of the moon people? Did he really have a new lover? These thoughts were racing through his head when—

"Kunzito-sama, how do I look?" Zoisite asked as he twirled for his snowy-haired lover.

Kunzite couldn't help but smile. Zoisite really could be just like maiden with a pretty new dress at times. The image of Zoisite in a dress suddenly assailed his mind and he blushed.

Zoisite caught the blush and stared. "Kunzito-sama? Are you blushing? Do I really look that good?" He changed his stance to a rather sensual one and openly dared his elder with his eyes as he said, "Maybe I'll let you take it off later tonight to examine it. Or me, if you prefer."

"Hmm. I may just take you up on that offer, my little sakura," he answered as he leaned down to kiss his lover gently.

The two of them made their way to the hall where Jadeito and Nephrito were already waiting. All of them wore matching outfits of white and gold of the same design Zoisite had worn when the moon people first came to Terra. The outfits consisted of long white pants with a gold stripe down the side of both legs, and a long-sleeved white coat with knee-length white coattails lined with an inch-thick gold border that met in the front of the coat at the thick gold belt. Gold frog knots embroidered the torso and the white collars next to their gold shoulder pads signifying their rank, and all four wore long, gold riding gloves that reached loosely up their elbows.

There were slight variants in the design from Tennou to Tennou. For instance, Zoisite wore knee high gold boots while Nephrite wore gold flats under his pants and Jadeite wore simple black shoes. Kunzite also wore gold flats but they were nearly invisible by his long white pants that draped over his feet like curtains. Kunzite also wore a floor-length gold cape as the leader of the Shitennou and his gold shoulder pads were more ornate than the others and had gold tassels hanging from them. Gold chains hung from his thick belt as well as did Nephrite's.

The main difference between them was the jewels that adorned their outfits, though the design was the same. Four large square jewels placed in a diamond design on the gold belt with two circular jewels on either side and a single, tiny spherical jewel in the center of each frog knot. The colors were a pale yellow for Nephrite, deep crimson for Jadeite, aquamarine blue for Kunzite and a deep forest green for Zoisite.

"So, tonight then?" Jadeite asked quietly.

Kunzite nodded to the sobered group. "Tonight."

With that said the Shitennou put on their golden bejeweled masks and made their way to the grand ballroom. They would be arriving a little late but not so much as to be rude. The moon people had arrived earlier that day, several hours before the ball actually began. In their defense, time on the moon passed differently than on Terra. It's said their days were shorter, as were their years. A concept that befuddled the Terrans. How could people who lived on a world where days were shorter and still outlive the Terrans by decades? Terran year decades! It was said that the people of the Silver Millennium lived to be several hundred years old in Terran years. A source of jealousy and mistrust for the Terrans.

The thought of immortality didn't faze the Shitennou much though. They were immortal to a point anyway. They did age and they could be slain, but they would always simply be reborn with each new generation's chosen heir of Terra's power of which the source was the Golden Crystal. Similar to how the ginzuishou was bound to the line of queens of the Silver Millennium.

Upon entering the ballroom the four Shitennou gazed at the decorations. Kunzite couldn't help but feel a little pride in his work, though he had drawn some of his ideas from the inputs of his fellow Tennou. But even knowing what the room looked like fully decorated, that didn't begin to compare to when the room was filled with beautiful people in colorful outfits.

The ballroom was longer than it was wide. The white marble floor sparkled with the many candles decorating the wall sconces, chandeliers, alcoves, and tables. The vaulted ceiling fairly glowed with the flickering candlelight dancing across the inlaid gold filigree. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling which was enchanted to mimic a night sky. The 'stars' were in fact embedded diamonds sparkling with the reflected light from the setting sun and chandeliers.

The wide, ceiling high windows were thrown open and locked in position allowing the cool evening breeze to rustle the deep crimson curtains tied back to the side and presenting a lovely view of the sun setting in the west reflecting off the lake just off the patio a ways. The individual glass panes were separated by swirling gold lines branching off from the thick gold center carved in the image of sakura branches with tiny glass pieces stained pink giving the appearance of sakura trees in the springtime. At midday when the windows were closed, the sunlight would shine through windows giving life to the glass and gold sakura tree whose trunk stood at the center where the two windows met. The alcoves between the magnificent windows were filled with elegant statues of women in flowing garments, or very little garments that seemed to blow in an unfelt breeze.

Tall columns with leafy crowns graced the left side of the hall opposite the windows. From their vantage point at the top of the steps at the very end of the hall the Shitennou could see everything. The people, the colors, the sights, and the thrones. The thrones. Each a piece of art unto itself. There were three thrones in all. The grandest sat in the very center and had the appearance of a great phoenix just spreading it's wings in first flight after its rebirth from the ashes it perished in. Its great wings formed the arms of the chair and its padded breast formed the back. Two large Sapphires served as its eyes and gold filigree swirled about its great white marble body in elegant whirls. King Elis himself was seated on this throne.

The throne immediately to the King's right was smaller and not as grand but still beautiful nonetheless. It was in the form of a smaller bird, a swan. Its white marble wings decorated by golden whirls were half opened as if it was just alighting in water similar to the lake just outside. Two large onyxes served as its eyes and its beak was pure gold. Endymion graced this throne.

Last but not least was the vacant throne on the King's left. It was in the form of a graceful heron fluffing its wings comfortably. Its design was similar to its fellow thrones, but it had remained empty since the queen's death several years ago.

The Shitennou had only several moments to take all this in before the greeter recognized them. He bowed respectfully before turning to the filled ballroom and saying in a loud, clear voice, "The Shitennou of the Golden Kingdom; Kunzito, Nephrito, Zoisito, and Jadeito."

Everyone fell silent as the Terrans bowed low before the four generals. The moon people seemed a bit out of the loop but copied the movements of their Terran counterparts. Kunzite sighed in exasperation. He hated formality for the most part, seeing it as only a way to get noticed by others. He usually only demanded formality from people he'd just met, or people he didn't trust. Beryl's name came immediately to mind.

Shaking his head, Kunzite said in his smooth baritone, "Don't worry about us. Continue as you were. This is a party after all."

The Terrans cheered and continued to form the next dance as the Shitennou descended the stairs.

It didn't take long for Nephrito to find the alcohol table to the others' immense amusement and Kunzite's mortification. He was sincerely glad the Tennou could hold his alcohol better than most. Jadeite had begun weaving expertly through the throng of people. He was as comfortable in crowds as others were alone. He could play the part of a flighty courtier to perfection.

Kunzite made his way to Prince Endymion taking note of every face he saw, memorizing it, and storing it in his mind for a later time. Zoisite trailed behind him. That was, until the poor boy was suddenly mobbed by squealing girls.

Kunzite looked back to see the young Tennou cleverly dropping compliments to the ladies as if he did it on a regular basis. _Well_, Kunzite thought,_ he did do it on a daily basis in a way, if you count me, Jadeito, and Nephrito._

Turning away, the Ice King continued through the crowd until he ascended the dais to Endymion's throne. He knelt on his left knee with his right hand over his heart and waited to be recognized.

Endymion smiled genially, "Get up Kunzito. No formality between us remember?"

"Hm. I remember, Master. But I must insist upon it at public functions. Sorry to upset," he commented in a tone that was anything but apologetic.

Endymion laughed. "So, see anyone you fancy? Any cute girls?"

Kunzite hesitated. "Master, it is about marriage that I wish to speak." Noting he'd gotten his prince's attention he continued, "My fellow Shitennou and I would like to have a word with you after the ball in private if we may."

"Of course, my friend. Of course. Where and when?"

Kunzite didn't hesitate to answer. He and the other Tennou had discussed this thoroughly. "In your private study, if that would be alright."

Endymion nodded seriously. "Of course. I am allowed to leave once the peace talks begin. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm free."

Kunzite bowed once more before rising and heading out to mingle with the revelers.

XxX

Mars had been literally stunned when she caught her first view of the Shitennou. _Now_ she understood why her fellow Senshi had been so dreamy eyed. _They're cute_. _I mean they're seriously cute_. Venus, who was standing next to her, just about fainted at the sight of the silver-haired Tennou Kunzite. Mars, however, had locked her sights on the blonde. Jadeito. He was _adorable_.

As soon as the Shitennou had reached the ballroom floor she had pushed and shoved her way through the crowded dance floor in search of the blonde. She had found him in the midst of a circle of women, and a few men.

Nearby, she caught a glimpse of Jupiter who was talking amiably with Nephrite. All she had to do was wait for her chance, then strike. She was thoroughly grateful to Serenity for picking out her gown. It was a vibrant red that left her shoulders open to the elements, along with a bit of her feminine charms as well. She took a deep breath and dove in for the kill.

XxX

Venus literally tripped over herself to get to her silver-haired dream guy. Kunzito was _so adorable_. _Sigh._ She had to dance at least a couple dances with him, and steal a kiss or two. She giggled. Her elegant golden mask setting off her blue eyes in the candlelight as she practically skipped toward Kunzite.

XxX

Mercury had also planted herself next to Zoisite, following him everywhere like a lovesick maiden. But then again, she _was_ a lovesick maiden, so she could be forgiven.

Zoisite, however glad of the attention, wasn't so pleased with the _constant_ attention. While he could stay in crowds for long periods of time, he couldn't do it like Jadeite. He needed to snag at least a few moments alone every once in a while and, though Lady Mercury was indeed cute, she wouldn't. Leave. Him. Alone. He'd finally managed to lose her in a particularly dense crowd and make his way over to the patio when Nephrite came running up, neatly planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Luckily, no one saw thanks to Nephrite's mane of long, curly brown hair.

Zoisite smiled and turned to his fellow Tennou. "May I help you in some way, _Nephrito_?" he asked twisting the brunette's name as if asking him to take him to bed.

The stargazer smirked. "The Shitennou's Waltz is about to begin. Kunzite thought you should hurry and get ready."

Zoisite beamed. The Shitennou's Waltz was an intense dance with touch and awe as the main attraction. Only the four Tennou danced it mixing in their weapons, magic, and even some flirting in with the music in such a way as to make it one of the Terrans' favorite, and most looked forward to dance of the night. After all, who wouldn't love to watch four gorgeous men dance around each other, constantly changing partners, swinging their weapons about, and using magic left, right, and center?

Although Zoisite knew that the _Shitennou's_ favorite part of the dance was the chance to be openly intimate with each other. For this one dance, their gloves would be removed allowing the ever lusted after skin-to-skin contact. If timed correctly, kisses and intimate flirting could be calculated and entangled into the dance amid the numerous caresses, touches, whirls, and dips. Zoisite knew the perfect point at which to kiss Kunzite. He was sure his lover, along with Nephrite and Jadeite had already planned their kisses out as well. This was going to be fun.

XxX

Queen Selena stood off to the side as the announcer asked everyone to clear the dance floor in preparation for the Shitennou's dance. She noted with interest how even deep conversations between lovers had paused and all attention was raptly given to the dance floor. When the entire crowd had backed up as far as possible, some Terrans resorted to climbing the statues set in the alcoves between the many large windows or climbed up to sit on the dais to watch the performance. She raised her eyebrows in interest. _This must be a truly interesting dance if people are going to such lengths to see it. _

This was one of the few times she was grateful for her royal status as she was allowed to sit comfortably on the highest steps of the dais with her daughter Serenity leaning against Endymion who'd sat down on the stairs as well for a better view of the dance floor. Even the king was leaning forward in his throne with interest. Turning her attention back to the dance floor she saw the four handsome young men standing at the four corners of the dance floor.

Selena had the unusual gift of seeing the supposedly legendary strings that bound together lovers' pinkies. Strange though it may sound, it was one of the reasons why she had not fought her daughter's engagement to Endymion. Their Lover's String, as she called it, was very strong and _very_ obvious. She had watched the strings of many lovers this evening get tangled frightfully with other potential partners and others' untangle themselves and become clear and strong.

Gazing at the four young men awaiting the music to start, her heart caught in her throat. Lover's Strings connected each of them together in such a tangled web it was almost unreadable. But the strangest part was that their Strings never left their small group of four. _Oh dear. What have we done?_ She thought silently.

Then the music began, cutting into her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I'll tell y'all this, I've been looking forward to writing the Shitennou's Waltz for days now. Hope y'all like it too, but you'll have to wait till I update again. Bwahahaha!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	11. Find me oh listener before it’s too late

A/N: Heylo there. Here's part 2 of the Masquerade. The Shitennou's Waltz. Hope y'all like. I do. =)

Chapter 10

The drum beat began and Kunzite looked up to see Zoisite on the far end of the room by the entry stairs. Da-dum. Nephrite stood still on Kunzite's right before the columned wall. Da-dum. Jadeite stood to the left frozen before the windowed wall. Da-dum. Da-dum. Kunzite reached up and unhooked his golden cape, letting it ripple limply to floor behind him. Da-dum. Da-dum. The four men bit the middle finger of their right gloves and pulled them off and letting them fall. Da-dum. Da-dum. The same to the left glove. Da-dum. Da-dum. One step forward with each drum beat.

Four beats of steady steps. They stop, and the drums stop. Silence reigns. The atmosphere grows heavy with magic. Without warning the four Shitennou's weapons appeared in their hands. Kunzite's boomerangs, Nephrite's spear, Zoisite's scimitar, and Jadeite's whip shimmered as the Shitennou ignited them with their power and fired their magic at each other simultaneously. Several gasps are heard when the magic collided in the center of Shitennou's diamond. Jadeite's blazing starlight colored blast mixing beautifully with Nephrite's golden violet-tinted bolts of lightning. Zoisite's flames embraced the sphere of magic, encircling it with sakura petals just as Kunzite's icy beam struck the combined wild magic sealing it safely within its frozen shell. A jab of telekinesis sent the magic-filled sphere up into the rafters to hang directly under the centermost chandalier.

When the onlookers dared to glance away from the hovering globe they realized the Shitennou had already dismissed their weapons and were dancing together in the center of the ballroom. Quickly drawing their compatriots' attention back to the four dancers they watched in silent awe. The Shitennou wove and whirled about each other with a speed and grace that was inhumanly beautiful. Leaps and tosses sent former dancing partners flying, sometimes literally, to their next partner.

The musical drums had started again this time accompanied by bells, flutes, cymbals, strings, and horns of all kinds. The steady beat -Da-dum, Da-dum- continued at the base of the orchestral symphony. The Shitennou's movements matched perfectly with the drum beat that was strong enough to pulse its way through the onlookers' bodies, rippling in the air.

Selena stared at the sensual display in awe. Never before had she seen such wild and untamable beauty. The four young dancers seemed to be totally different people from the four guardians she'd seen from afar. These dancers were open, wild, sensual, and _free_. They danced for themselves, as if they had no audience but themselves. They danced with joy and wild abandon. She watched as hands, hair, and cloth brushed against each other in such sensual ways that she caught herself blushing more than once.

Then the young men did something Selena never would have expected to see in a dance in all her years. Nephrite and Kunzite had paired off with Zoisite and Jadeite respectively. They each had one arm around their partner's stomach, facing the opposite direction from the other and were swirling around in graceful circles drifting ever further apart from the other couple when, without any apparent warning, the elder Tennou literally tossed their younger counterparts into the air sending them sailing across the vast expanse to the other elder. The young Tennou flew with their arms wide like a swan in midflight before both twisted and flipped in midair, only to land squarely on their new partner's upraised hands.

Kunzite held out his right hand palm up with his left hand grasping his right wrist bracing it for Zoisite's impact. His little sakura landed perfectly and as he allowed his arms to absorb the force by lowering it and its precious cargo to his chest, he and Zoisite's lips touched briefly. Kunzite smiled and launched his lover back up in the air in an elegant flip along with a blast of his magic before spinning full circle twice only to catch his now grounded lover in his arms. He noted that all had gone well with Nephrito and Jadeito from his peripheral vision but his main focus was on the obviously gloating Zoisite he currently danced with. "Well done," he whispered.

Zoisite beamed as they danced closer to Nephrite and Jadeite. When the two couples were close enough, the elders parted from the younger two and paired off with each other. Current partners Jadeite and Zoisite spun around with their arms locked straight in front them grasping the other's hands and riding the centrifugal force they generated. Their feet rising up from the floor just enough for Kunzite's ice to put a thin, slick coating over the marble they danced on.

Jadeite braced himself as Zoisite released his left hand and dropped low to the now ice-coated floor brushing his bare hand and outstretched left leg across the frozen surface. Flames ignited on the ice wherever his left toe touched creating a perfect burning circle around him and Jadeite.

Kunzite had repeated the same actions as his lover only instead of flames, he called forth a frozen curtain of snow mixed with ice to encircle him and Nephrito. He and Zoisite rose simultaneously only to press themselves closely to their partners, molding to the other's body in a sensual fashion exhilarating the touch of skin-to-skin.

_Now for the interesting part_, thought Kunzite with an adrenaline filled smirk. He cocked his eyebrow invitingly at Nephrite who smiled darkly in reply before releasing his hold on the Ice King causing them both to fall back limply toward the icy floor. Kunzite didn't need to hear the startled gasps to know Jadeito and Zoisito had just done the same. He closed his eyes as the brief rush of adrenaline and wind filled his being before…nothing.

Selena's heart stopped when the Shitennou's grip on each other suddenly dropped and they plummeted to the floor. She could also hear her daughter's gasp accompanied by Endymion's and everyone else in the crowd. However, the gasp of horror quickly became a gasp of surprise when the flames and icy snow vanished as if they had never been along with the bodies of the Shitennou.

Selena's eyes darted about the dance floor desperately seeking the fallen Tennou. It was only when a single flute played a fluttery tune accompanied by a slight flicker of movement from above her head and a shout of excitement from someone in the crowd below did she look up. Her eyes widened and she released the breath she never realized she was holding at the sight.

Nephrite and Jadeite had reappeared on the large chandelier dangling from the ceiling closest to the royal thrones with their gloves back on their hands and stepping lightly from chandelier to chandalier. Kunzite and Zoisite had also reappeared on the chandelier closest to the entrance stairs with their gloves and Kunzite's cloak once again attached to them and were copying their compatriots' movements perfectly. Swirls of gold, white, blue, and violet magic trailed behind Nephrite's, Jadeite's, Kunzite's, and Zoisite's hands respectively like colored smoke. With their passing the candles dimmed dramatically leaving the enchanted ceiling in plain view. When they reached the largest and grandest chandelier hanging low in the center of the room they stopped before turning to gaze at their audience, smiles adorning their faces.

"People of Terra! Guests from the Moon! We, the Shitennou of the Golden Kingdom, hereby welcome you to Elysium, capital of this Isle of Atlantis, haven to all. Let the festivities begin!" Kunzite shouted in his glorious baritone.

With that announcement the music finished grandly, punctuated by the explosion of the magical sphere that, until that moment, had been hovering just below the chandelier the Shitennou now stood upon. The people watched as it released its imprisoned glory in a shower of tiny, sparkling globes of light the shades of the rainbow intermixed with sakura petals which drifted down toward the audience only to hover in random patterns above the dance floor.

The people below them cheered uproariously. Selena couldn't help but smile. She had been duped and duped well. She had sincerely feared the worst for that brief moment. She laughed as she stood and applauded the Shitennou's performance. That was something she'd most definitely _never_ forget. Beside her, Serenity and Endymion were clapping and cheering like children at a fair. The pride on Endymion's face was unmistakable. However, when her gentle blue eyes glanced at the king her smile faded. King Elis was sitting stiffly on his throne, a look of utter shock and terror written on his features. Following his gaze, Selena realized he was staring directly at the Shitennou.

Confused the Moon queen turned back the Terran patriarch. Noticing her confused stare, King Elis spared her a glance that was filled with the exact opposite emotions he had worn just a moment ago. He smiled cordially and nodded to her, to which she responded in kind.

Turning away from the king, Selena settled on the stone steps made warm by her body heat. Something was wrong. Something about the Shitennou had frightened their king. What could possibly have done that? They were Endymion's loyal guards, the elite warriors of Elysium.

Though she'd never met them personally, she had heard stories of the Shitennou of the past. They were said to be great warriors, feared and loved by all. That their loyalty to their Master was unquestioned and their magical abilities unmatched. What could have the king seen in these current Shitennou that had unnerved him so much? What?

XxX

The Shitennou had seated themselves in various comfortable positions on the chandelier they had previously stood on, to the immense amusement of the dancer's below. Personally, Kunzito couldn't have cared less. He was too busy catching his breath and enjoying the wonderful weight of his lover pressing up against his chest. He smiled down at Zoisite who just stared up at him with and an adoring gaze. "You did wonderfully tonight, my little sakura," he congratulated.

Zoisite's just kept staring at him lovingly before whispering "You kissed me. On the lips. At the exact same time I planned to kiss you."

Kunzite chuckled. "Well, it was the best time to do so, in my opinion. That was when you were closest to my face and the only time I could reach your lips exactly."

Zoisite beamed before snuggling closer to his lover drawing a pleasant smile from the white-haired Tennou. Kunzite sighed contentedly and leaned back against the white fabric that was draped elegantly over the numerous, interwoven gold-painted iron arms of the chandelier. With the candlelight dimmed, and the sun nearing the horizon, the ballroom was given a romantic air as the music changed to a true waltz. He closed his eyes and listened to the melody of the instruments and the slight tinkling of the witch lights. "The sakura petals were the perfect touch, beloved."

Zoisite giggled in pleasure before following his lover's lead and closing his eyes for a quick nap. Kunzite rested his hand on Zoisite's head massaging his scalp and tangling his fingers in the other's hair. He could hear Nephrite whispering sweet nothings to Jadeite who seemed perfectly content to hum in response. The night was turning out to be worth all that hard work.

With one small exception. He'd met a young woman tonight. Her hair was blonde, her eyes were blue, and she was absolutely _lovely_. He couldn't understand it. He loved Zoisite, but a part of him _wanted_ that beautiful girl, Venus she'd said her name was, as well. He wanted her in a way he'd never felt before for anyone save Zoisite. He'd lived long enough and felt this emotion long enough to know what it was. It was _love_.

He was thoroughly confused. He loved Zoisite with all his heart and soul, but something about Venus pulled at his heartstrings. He was at a loss. If this was what Zoisite had been feeling before all this, he could definitely understand why. He felt like he was betraying Zoisite by feeling this way for Venus; but at the same time, he felt as if he was betraying Venus by loving Zoisite. Strange, how just a simple meeting could change someone so deeply, so quickly.

Little did he know, that Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite were secretly thinking the same thing about their special maidens Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars respectively at the same time.

XxX

Twilight had finally come to Elysium when the festivities were moved outside to the large patio leading to the rose garden and lake. Queen Selena prepared herself for the official peace talks with King Elis. She had originally thought the Shitennou would be joining the discussions, but apparently she was wrong. They had retreated unnoticed from the ballroom and were nowhere to be found.

The Shitennou were truly amazing. But… There was something about them…a feel about them that practically shouted 'longevity' and 'power'. Two things Queen Selena of the Silver Millennium was very familiar with. She saw in the Shitennou spirits akin to the Sailor Senshi. Beings bound by a strong force, such as a planet's power as it was with the Senshi. Also, their Lover's Strings…Why were they bound to each other with Lover's Strings? They couldn't be…could they?

_Oh. What have we done, King Elis? How can we go through with this if what I see is true? __Do you even know?_ Now that thought had never occurred to her. What if King Elis _didn't_ know about the Shitennou's relationship to each other? Should she tell him? No. It was not her place. But if they went through with their plans to form the alliance then…What would happen the Shitennou's Lover Strings?

* * *

A/N: So Selena suspects the relationships within the Shitennou. What now? Will they still be forced into unwanted marriage with the Senshi? What will happen? (Wow. That sounded so cheesy.) Oh well.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	12. Close the Window, fling wide the Gate!

A/N: Heylo there. Just a couple warnings.

Warnings: shounen-ai near the end, and a little Jadeite-torture

Chapter 11

Endymion was preparing to slip away to have a private word with his Shitennou when King Elis stopped him. "Endymion, you should stay and watch the proceedings. After all, it was your love that started this. I think it only right that you have the final say in these matters. Consider it your first act as Heir Apparent."

"But, Father, I can't. I'm meeting the Shitennou right now."

"They can wait. This can't. Come."

"But—Father," Endymion started.

"The Shitennou will still be here tomorrow and the day after, but the moon people won't. Deal with this now then you may go to your…guardians."

The way his father referred to his friends made Endymion uncomfortable. It was almost as if his father didn't like them. But that was impossible. The leader of the Shitennou, Kunzite, was on good terms with his father. But then, why—

"Endymion, now!" Elis ordered.

Sighing in resignation, Endymion cast one last regretful look over his shoulder before following his father.

XxX

The talking seemed to last _forever!_ Endymion had tried to appear interested in the whole thing but really he couldn't care less. Until he heard the Shitennou mentioned. "What about the Shitennou?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, back from your daydream, are you?" King Elis remarked sarcastically.

Endymion blushed. "What about the Shitennou, Father?" he pressed.

Queen Selena stood still, her eyes boring into Endymion as if she could see his soul. Maybe she could. It was King Elis, however, who answered. "We, that is to say Queen Selena and I, believe that the best way to solidify our alliance would be to wed her Senshi to our Shitennou. From what we all saw during the dancing, they got along quite well. We were thinking of pairing Kunzite with the leader of Selena's Senshi, Princess Venus, Nephrite with Princess Jupiter, Zoisite with Princess Mercury, and Jadeite with Princess Mars. What do you think?"

The prince considered a moment. From what he'd heard of the Senshi from Serenity and knew of his Shitennou, he found himself liking the pairings. He nodded after a moment. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. It would show the people of Terra who still distrust the moon people that _we_ trust them. It would do the same for the people of the Silver Millennium. Am I right, Queen Selena?"

The silver-haired queen was silent; her eyes pools of clear blue that stared into him, _through_ him, as if he'd missed something significant. But she nodded her assent anyway. Distantly, she replied, "This is true Prince Endymion. But do you believe it wise for the Shitennou?"

Caught off guard, Endymion stared at the Moon Queen curiously. Hastily he went over everything he knew about the Shitennou in his mind. He thought of their closeness and their friendliness. In his head he could see Nephrito trailing his finger along Kunzite's chin after they'd just made up after an argument, Jadeito chasing Zoisito for planting a booby trap for him, Kunzito kissing him... He blushed again at the memory of Kunzite's cool lips against his and the strange tingling sensation they'd left behind. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything missing. "Yes," he said finally. "I believe it's wise."

Selena gazed at him sadly for a moment before smiling serenely. "Then it is settled. When do you wish to announce the wedding?" she asked turning to King Elis.

Endymion stood wondering what it was he'd missed that had upset Queen Selena so. He failed to find anything in his memory that he knew of.

"The Gathering would be the best time," King Elis answered. "However, seeing as the Gathering was cancelled, we have been trying to reschedule it for a while."

"Perhaps you could schedule it on the day of the Constellation Ball? You could hold the Gathering here that day, then come to the Moon for the ball afterwards. How does that sound, your Majesty?"

"Agreed. Endymion, inform the priests of Elysian of the Gathering's new date. They have three weeks to prepare. That should be enough time I think. And will you stop twitching? Honestly, what has gotten into you? First you daydream, now you can't keep still. Make up your mind already."

Forcing himself to focus, Endymion steeled himself for a rather vocal lecture from Kunzite when he finally made it to their private meeting.

XxX

Zoisite watched his lover pace anxiously across Prince Endymion's private study. Nephrite was staring fixedly at the door and Jadeite was twiddling his thumbs and glancing nervously at his lover. This was what they had waited for all day long. This moment. This confession. And the prince had yet to show up! Kunzite was confused and more than a little frustrated.

He was about ready to throw up his hands and leave the whole thing be if he hadn't seen the others' expressions. "We'll give him a few more minutes."

That's when Jadeite snapped. "No! I'm tired of this. He should have been here an _hour_ ago. I'm leaving. If the Prince wants to talk to me he'll have to find me first."

"Jadeito!"

The blonde Tennou turned to the red-haired owner of the voice and his face softened somewhat. He leaned in to Zoisite and kissed him before leaving the group to return to his chambers. Jadeite's kiss was completely overlooked by the other Tennou as emotional expressions through touch were quite common among them. Even to the point of it being missed if none were given.

Nephrite sighed and glanced at his leader. "You know he's right, Kunzito. We've waited long enough. We should consider ourselves lucky to a point, I guess. We didn't have to tell him of our relationships and, because of that, we don't have to worry about the potential outcome either. We don't have to worry about being rejected or publicly humiliated or…_that_. Kunzite," the stargazer paused till he had his leader's full attention, "let it go. If you're really that desperate then there will be other times."

"I agree, Kunzito-sama," Zoisite whispered as he pressed himself against his lover. "There's always next time."

Sighing in defeat, Kunzite nodded and the Shitennou left Endymion's chambers. If only the prince had known how disappointed and betrayed his guardians felt at that moment. Things may not have happened as they did if he had known. But he didn't, and events happened.

Events such as Jadeite's meeting with Beryl.

XxX

Jadeite was drowning in his thoughts. He felt alone and unimportant. He longed for Nephrite to hold him and comfort him. Tell him it was alright. He didn't notice Beryl until he had practically walked headlong into her. Snapping back to his senses he bowed and apologized.

Beryl smiled. "Think nothing of it, Jadeito. Actually, I was coming to look for you. I wonder, could you spare a moment? I wish to speak with you privately."

Intrigued, the Tennou nodded and followed the sorceress to a secluded hallway away from the noises of the dissipating celebrators and away from the paths the guests would use to return to their homes. "What is it?"

"Jadeito," the sorceress asked, turning to the blonde, "what do you think of Prince Endymion? Answer truthfully, please."

Suddenly awkward the Tennou muttered, "He's alright."

Beryl's expression became sympathetic. "Jadeito. Please, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

Against his better judgment Jadeito let fly with a word that made even Beryl blush. Immediately embarrassed he apologized profusely.

"No apology needed. I understand your sentiment. Especially with the Prince planning to marry all of you off to the Senshi for the alli--"

"_What!?"_ Jadeite exclaimed. "What did you say?"

Playing the part of an innocent bystander to perfection, Beryl asked curiously, "You mean, you didn't know? I thought it was done with the Shitennou's full knowledge."

The youngest Tennou scoffed. "It most certainly _wasn't!_ If we'd known we'd have fought tooth and nail to get out of it." He couldn't believe it. Here he'd actually come to believe that he'd found a Master he felt worthy of his service. Someone he could trust. True, Endymion had his moments, like not showing up this evening, but he was only human after all. He could be forgiven, after Jadeite cooled down and regained control of his temper. But _this!_ It was like a mockery of the past come back to haunt him. He ran his hands through his hair and paced anxiously back and forth.

Beryl watched in amusement. She'd planted the seed of doubt in Jadeite's mind, now all she had to do was solidify it. "Jadeito."

Said Tennou paused in his pacing to glance at her. "What?"

"What if I told you there's a way out of the betrothal." That certainly got Jadeite's attention. "Join me, Jadeito. We can force Endymion and King Elis to reject the agreement and send those moon people back to the Moon where they belong."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Jadeite asked, "At what price?"

Shrewd. She would have to watch this one. "I only ask that you grant me a favor later on."

"What sort of favor?" Jadeite pushed.

_Careful, Beryl_, a voice in the back of her head warned. "Nothing significant. Only that you assist me in some housekeeping."

The skepticism became fury. "You plan on taking over. A coup, is that it? You want me to help you with a coup?"

_Damn. She'd been so close._

"Traitor. I'd prefer being betrothed to a woman I hardly know to betraying my Master any day. You're under arrest Beryl, for--" He never finished his statement because his throat suddenly closed and his lungs froze. He couldn't breathe!

The sorceress sighed. "Pity. I was so close to drawing you in of your own free will, too. Hmm. Oh well. Force always works."

She summoned her staff along with the jadeite stone she'd taken possession of. She savored the horrified look in the Tennou's eyes when he saw his heart stone in the hand of the witch. There was no doubt he knew what was going to happen. She also knew, that he knew he was helpless to stop it.

Drawing on her power, Beryl flooded the jadeite stone with her will and Metallia's dark energy. The suffocating Tennou jerked as darkness poured into him through his heart stone. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried desperately to block out Beryl's will. He slammed up his mental barriers in a desperate attempt to slow her progression, though he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would lose this battle.

When Jadeite's barriers fell into place Beryl all but laughed at their flimsiness and easily tore them down. She reached out with her power and gripped Jadeite's mind mercilessly enjoying his struggles and mental pleas for her to stop. She buried her seed of darkness deep in the Tennou's subconscious mind before releasing her hold and allowing the blonde to crumble helplessly on the floor at her feet, unconscious.

Rolling her shoulders confidently at a job well done, she smiled. Three down, one to go. Maybe things would go her way after all. For instance, what better time and place for a coup to take the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millennium then at the heart of the Moon Kingdom? The Constellation Ball was said to attract many high ranking officials from all over the Solar System. With King Elis, Queen Selena, and Princess Serenity present, it should prove a simple task to kill them all in one fell swoop. Endymion would be spared of course. He was too handsome to die. And how could his Shitennou be expected to live with him dead anyway?

No. He'd have to live. No complaints, here. She'd enjoy have a handsome boy toy around to play with. And Endymion was _very_ cute after all.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Curse it all, she'd yet hide the body. Oh, well. At least Jadeite wouldn't remember anything. Quickly, she gathered up her long, deep blue gown and fled.

XxX

Nephrite strode towards his quarters defeated. He had put all his hopes on Endymion meeting with them. Actually, they all had. Secretly, he believed they were all hoping for Endymion to give them proof that he wasn't as dismissive as their last Master. As unfair as that sounded, he believed it to be the truth. Judgment was often unfair. Take what happened to them, for instance.. They'd simply come forward with their relationships when—

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Jadeite sprawled on the ground unconscious. Nephrite threw caution out the window and ran to his lover. "Jadeito! Jadeito! Can you hear me?"

The blonde moaned something unintelligible and Nephrite thought quickly. The closest room from here was Kunzite's. It would have to do. He knew Kunzite would want a full report anyway so he might as well have a front row seat to the action. Cradling his lover gently in his arms Nephrite ran to the Ice King's room. He didn't want to risk a teleport yet just in case it affected Jadeite's delicate state in some way.

He kicked Kunzite's door ruthlessly until it opened revealing a rather disgruntled Kunzite. The leader of the Shitennou froze the instant he laid eyes on Jadeite and he immediately stepped aside to allow his two friends in. Nephrite noted Zoisite standing near the large north-facing window wearing only a light undershirt slipping off one shoulder and pants and gave a quick guess as to why Kunzite's coat was half unbuttoned.

Zoisite stiffened when he saw Jadeite's unconscious form and rushed over to help Nephrite lower the unconscious Tennou onto Kunzite's bed, drawing the blankets up to his friend's chin.

"What happened, Nephrito?" Kunzite demanded.

"I don't know. I arrived after he was already unconscious. I felt evil in the immediate vicinity around where I found Jadeito. Kunzite, something is wrong. The stars constantly hint at some unnamable threat, then Zoisite collapses, then both you and Zoisite regain your original forms, and now Jadeite collapses. What's happening? What if someone is targeting us? What would they—_it_ want? Unless…"

"Prince Endymion?" Zoisite finished.

Kunzite was shaking his head already. "No, I don't believe so. If whoever, _whatever_ is doing this wanted the Prince, my guess is he'd be dead or out of our reach by now judging by what's happened to both Zoisite and now Jadeite so far. No, I think you're right Nephrito. I think someone is after_ us_, the Shitennou. But why? And how? Those questions seem to elude me."

Nephrite and Zoisite watched their silver-haired leader stride coolly to his window and look out over the mirror cam lake and towards the mountains. Zoisite made to join him but a gentle touch and a questioning brow from Nephrite stayed him. Glancing between his lover and the brunette, Zoisite understood and nodded. Nephrite rose and walked over to stand by his leader. "Kunzito, I believe it would be wise if you rested. We'll discuss this in the morning when Jadeite wakes up." The words _if he wakes up_ hung unspoken in the air but all heard them nonetheless.

Kunzite met Nephrite's rich brown eyes with his own grey glaciers and sighed in weary resignation as he nodded. Nephrite, unable to see his friend so worn down, knelt and gently pulled off Kunzite's right glove and kissed the bare hand tenderly, sending his calm and loving emotions through his lips into Kunzite's cool skin.

Kunzite, moved, leaned down as his gloved left hand lifted Nephrite's face so their eyes met again. For a moment they just gazed at each other. Then Kunzite slipped his ungloved hand around Nephrite's head pulling it up to meet his lips. Just short of kissing him, Kunzite whispered in weary gratitude, "Thank you, my friend."

Then they kissed. It was deeper than their usual brief, casual kisses but Nephrite didn't protest. On the contrary, he welcomed the sensation of Kunzite's lips against his own. He also knew how much Kunzite needed this. He knew his friend well enough to see when he needed extra encouragement. He sensed the coolness radiating from Zoisite who now stood a short distance away. The fact that the Shitennou had lower body temperatures than humans was not well known, but among the Tennou themselves it was accepted as normal. If one focused hard enough, or was simply atuned to his friends as Nephrite was, one could even identify each Shitennou's individual temperature. That was how Nephrite knew it was Zoisite standing nearby. That, and the fact that Jadeite hadn't woken up yet.

He broke the kiss gently and stood to his full height of just short of six feet and a full two inches taller than Kunzite. He backed away and glanced at Zoisite. He smiled sadly before striding back to where his lover currently lay on Kunzite's bed. "Be gentle, Zoisite," he whispered to the coppery-haired Tennou as he passed.

Zoisite hesitantly stepped towards Kunzite and pressed himself against his lover's cool body. Kunzite may be the Ice King in name, but he definitely wasn't freezing. When he pressed close to his lover like this, and when they made love, Zoisite could literally feel the heat radiating off Kunzite's body. Though true, it wasn't as warm as a human's skin, it was perfect for him and he enjoyed the brush of skin against skin. Longed for it even.

When Kunzite's arms encircled him Zoisite stood on his toes and pressed his lips against his lover's tenderly, lovingly. He almost lost himself in the skin-to-skin contact to the point that he almost didn't taste the salty liquid on his lips. Almost. As it was, Zoisite opened his eyes and despaired when he saw tears leaking from Kunzite's beautiful silvery eyes. "Kunzito-sama?"

"I can't do this, Zoisito. I'm so tired. I feel like I could just close my eyes and sleep for several decades at least." Even though he tried to make light of it, Zoisite saw through the forced happiness.

Gently, the younger Tennou led Kunzite over to a large, overstuffed, white love seat to the right of the window and sat down pulling his lover along with him. Kunzite tried to control himself but, as usual, Zoisite's tenderness and love broke him completely. He curled close to his lover, buried his face in those lovely copper curls, and wept. He was so emotionally drain. So exhausted.

Zoisite glanced significantly at Nephrite who had watched the whole scene with the eyes of a friend who longed to help but knew it wasn't his turn yet. Nodding, the stargazer picked up a couple blankets and brought them over to the loveseat.

"Thanks," Zoisite mouthed.

Nephrite shook his head negatively to indicate it was nothing. They both loved Kunzite. In different ways of course, but it was still love. They couldn't stand to see their leader like this. They knew he would do the same for them without a second thought if their places were exchanged.

As Nephrite returned to his unconscious lover, Zoisite drew the two blankets on top of him and Kunzite. Once they were covered, Zoisite pulled his lover closer and whispered gently in Kunzite's ear, telling him he loved him, that he would always love him, and that nothing would ever make him stop loving him. This continued deep into the night until, finally, Kunzite drifted off to sleep cradled in Zoisite's arms with Zoisite's head resting on top of Kunzite's silvery hair. Nephrite had long fallen asleep by his lover.

Tomorrow, they would most definitely sleep in. Heaven knew, they needed the sleep.

* * *

A/N: I realize it got a little sappy near the end there, but I like it so I'm keeping it. Besides I think it build the characters of the Shitennou. Everyone cries every now and then.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	13. Find me! I must be reborn!

A/N: Heylo there. This chappy a little short, but I wanted for y'all to have a little glance at Kunzite's past. Hopefully this clears some things up. Hopefully. Anyway, the next chapter should be longer but I won't be able to post again until tomorrow night at the earliest. Sorry.

Just a couple warnings.

Warnings: shounen-ai fluff near the end

Chapter 12

_Silence. Everything is so silent. What is this feeling? Something soft and moving caresses my body. Something soft and gentle presses against my closed eyelids. Soft feathery strands brush my face. What is this?_

_What is this feeling?_

_Where am I?_

Who_ am I?_

'_You are safe in my arms, child of mine.'_

_Who…?_

'_I am your mother. I bear upon my breast the countless lives dwelling on my surface and below it.'_

_Mother?_

'_Yes, my child.'_

_Where am I?_

'_You are floating within the blood of my life. The Fountain of Youth as the humans call it.'_

…_humans? Am I a human?_

_A gentle laugh. 'No, my little one. You are not.'_

_Than what am I? _Who_ am I?_

'_You are my firstborn. You are neither human, nor plant, nor animal. You are a guardian. To you will fall the duty of protecting my chosen one who shall bear the responsibility of ruling this world.'_

_But…_Who _am I, Mother? Do I have a name? Something to call myself?_

_Another gentle laugh and a caress across my cheek. 'So anxious, my child. Yes, you have a name. Your name is Kunzite and you shall be the leader of you brethren, the Shitennou.' _

_Shi-ten-no?_

'_Open your eyes, my little one. Look around you.'_

_I obey. I am surrounded by a blue…_thing_ that brushes, caresses, and holds me afloat within its depths. A soft silvery light flickers above me distantly through a hole on the surface of the blue thing I float in. It's beautiful._

'_It's called water, dearest. Now, swim to the light, Kunzito.'_

_I begin to obey but pause. It's so warm here. I don't want to leave._

'_I know you don't, my precious one. But you must,' the gentle voice urges._

_Why? Oh. What are those white strands floating by my face, Mother? And these soft white things I'm wearing?_

_The gentle laugh answers me. 'The strands are your hair, Kunzito, and the things you are wearing are called clothes. The humans wear them to cover themselves.'_

_Why?_

'_Dear, dear, Kunzito. So many questions for a newborn.' My Mother laughs again lovingly. 'You'll understand all that and more if you swim to the light.'_

_But…I look up at the small hole where the light is shining through. It is beautiful. My chest hurts. _

_Mother's voice becomes nervous. 'Please, love. Swim to the light.'_

_Will there be others like me?_

'_Soon there will be. The next will be born in Autumn. He will need you, Kunzite. But you must swim to the surface if you wish to see him, my son. Please.'_

…_Alright. I carefully move my arms through the warm water and swim gracefully to the light. My chest hurts so bad._

'_Quickly, Kunzito!'_

_My head breaks the surface and I gasp for air._

_Air. So that's why my chest hurt. I take another experimental breath while my arms and legs tread water so I stay afloat. My eyes are captivated by the silvery sky. Tiny white specks fall quietly from it only to settle atop the solid white surface of the water. I place my arms on the solid surface and gasp jerking my fingers back in surprise._

_Cold! It's cold._

'_It's called ice.'_

_Ice? _

'_Yes. And the white specks are called snow.'_

_Snow. I like them. They're pretty._

'_Get out of the water Kunzite. You will freeze otherwise.'_

_Freeze?_

'_Yes. Now get out and sit on the ice. Someone will be here to pick you up soon.'_

_You're leaving me!?_

'_No, dearest. I'll always be near you. But you must wait for you brother to be born and that will take time. You must live until then.'_

**…_sama…_**

_Mother?_

**…_zito…_**

_Mother!?_

**…_zito-sama…_**

_MOTHER!_

XxX

"Mother!"

"Kunzito-sama! Kunzito-sama! Wake up! Kunzito-sama, please!"

Kunzite jerked awake and stared unseeing for a moment at Zoisite. He took in the lovely copper hair and frantic green eyes and relaxed. "Zoisito," he sighed, relieved.

Zoisite squeezed his lover close to him pressing Kunzite's face against his chest. Kunzite grunted then relaxed in his lover's warm, welcoming arms. "Did I wake you?"

"Idiot. You wake up calling 'mother' and you're worried about me?" Zoisite complained.

Kunzite smiled. "Sorry."

"Ugh. You're hopeless," his little sakura mumbled.

Kunzite felt Zoisite's fingers clutch his shoulders tightly to his chest. Zoisite's skin was so warm. _Probably because I've been leaning against him all this time,_he though wryly. "Jadeito and Nephrito?"

Zoisite snorted. "Nephrito can sleep through a storm and wake up the next morning only to be startled to find everything wet. Jadeito…he's still asleep. He rolled around for a bit though so he may come to in the morning. How are you feeling? It's been a while since you dreamed about Mother."

Kunzite was silent for a moment staring sightlessly out his bedroom window. "It was my first birth. I remember how warm the water was. But it wasn't really, now that I think about it. It must have been freezing. I just didn't feel it because of who I was, who I am." Zoisite said nothing but listen attentively to his lover. "I…I miss her voice. It's so hard to hear now. Like a whisper. It used to be so loud."

"I know. So do I. But every child needs to grow up one day."

Kunzite sighed wearily. "You know, I think the reason I thought the water as warm was because of you and all these blankets."

Zoisite chuckled. "That's a good thing, I hope."

Kunzite met his lover's eyes and smiled. "Absolutely." He kissed Zoisite deeply bringing his hand up to cup the other's cheek as he did so. "Thank you. I needed that. You have no idea. I don't think I've cried like that for ages. If felt good, though the side-effects can be slightly annoying."

"Side-effects?"

"Hmm. I feel like sleeping forever. Don't move, pillow."

"Oi!" Zoisite cuffed his lover good-naturedly. "Don't worry. I'm too comfortable to move anyway." He leaned back against to back of the loveseat and gazed out the window at the night sky. "I should close the curtains so the sun doesn't wake us up."

Kunzite hummed lazily in response and Zoisite, taking that as an agreement to his sentiment pushed the curtains closed with his telekinesis. He was tired, but he was afraid to sleep. He'd been having nightmares for while now. He hadn't told Kunzite because his lover had had enough things to worry about, the same goes for the others. But it still unnerved him.

Shaking himself, Zoisite glanced down at Kunzite and realized something. Zoisite was lying on his back with his legs apart and Kunzite lay snuggled between his legs, their bodies molding together perfectly. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Kunzito-sama?"

"…hmmm…"

"You're adorable."

"Hmmm. Thanks for noticing."

"Hmph, modest aren't we?" Zoisite commented wryly with one eyebrow raised.

"Only when I'm tired," the Ice King yawned and Zoisite chuckled. "You're comfortable."

"Thanks," Zoisite smiled.

Silence.

"Zoisito, I don't if I've told you recently but…I love you."

The younger Tennou stared at his lover in surprise, then practically melted. "I love you too, Kunzito-sama," he whispered, wrapping his arms lovingly around Kunzite's back and head.

"I just…wanted to say that…in case…I don't get...the chance…to say it…again…soon," and Kunzite was out like a light. His soft snores carrying to Zoisite's ears but he didn't notice them. Instead, the young Tennou was concentrating on holding back his sobs for fear of disturbing Kunzite. He had known Kunzite could sense something was wrong, but not to this degree. He'd thought he was to only one.

_Oh, Kunzito-sama. I love you so much._Tears trailed down his face as quiet, breathy sobs escaped his mouth. Somehow, Kunzite knew they wouldn't be able to be like this soon.

Neither of them knew how soon, though. Tomorrow's first light was only hours away. How could they know the next day's events would change all of their lives completely?

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…Time is running out…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…What will happen now?...tick…tick….tick…tick…Where does loyalty truly lie?...tick…tick…tick…tick…In the heart, or the soul?...tick…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all didn't drown in the sappiness. I just love the ZoiKun fluff. So cute. *fangirl moment*

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	14. My heart is shattered my wings are shorn

A/N: Heylo there. I'm really tired so this chapter is a bit short, sorry. Well, things seem to be heating up, literally and metaphorically. Man, I'm tired.

Chapter 13

Nephrite woke to a moan coming from just beside his ear. Opening his eyes he looked into the thing filling his vision. _Things_ actually. Twins pools of glorious blue. He smiled. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't take to the unexpected meeting as well as Nephrite.

"WAH!" he cried out, jumping back in surprise, only to get tangled in the sheets and tumble back down to the mattress.

Alerted by Jadeite's startled cry Kunzite jerked awake and Zoisite sat up, both wearing expressions of exhausted annoyance, until they saw the owner of the cry awake and kicking, literally. Nephrito, in his usual graceful manner, tilted his head back and laughed uproariously. "It's good to see you too, Jadeito. How are you feeling?" he asked more soberly.

The blonde Tennou took in his surroundings with interest. When he saw Kunzite and Zoisite still tangled together he cocked an eyebrow, "Kunzito? Why am I in your room? I was going to mine." He moaned and rubbed his head. "My head is killing me. Where's Beryl? I didn't faint in front of her, did I?" he asked, utterly horrified by the idea.

"Beryl?" Kunzite asked.

Meeting his leader's eyes, Jadeite nodded. "We were talking about…something. Blast it all! I can't remember. My head," he moaned cradling his aching head in his hands and leaning heavily on Nephrite's chest.

Nephrite wrapped his arm around his younger lover and looked over to where the others were and blinked when he came face to face with a very close Kunzite. "Ku-Kunzito?" he stuttered in surprise.

"Jadeito, what were you doing with Beryl?" the Ice King asked.

Jadeite moaned. "She wanted to talk about something."

"What?" Kunzite pressed. "Jadeito, please, try to remember."

"Mmm—I can't. My head hurts too much."

"…head hurts to much…" the elder whispered quietly, and idea coming to his mind. He whirled to Zoisite. "Zoisito! What do you remember about falling unconscious?"

"Nothing. I told you I--"

"Are you sure? Nothing, nothing at all? No impressions? Feelings? None?"

Zoisite began to shake his head when he paused and cocked it to the side instead, his face showing he'd thought of something. "I remember…red…I think…and something else…"

"A void?"

Everyone turned to Kunzite in surprise. "Yes," Zoisite whispered. "It was like I was alone screaming into the darkness but I couldn't hear my own voice because it was swallowed up. How would you know this?"

Steeling himself, Kunzite replied, "Because," he answered, walking to the window and pulling back the curtain allowing the newly risen sun to shine into his room, "the same happened to me I believe. I can't remember the events leading up to it, but I remember being in a void. When I came to, I was lying on the stone floor of one of covered walkways connecting the palace to the Healer's Haven. I went straight to your healing chamber when I could think straight. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to. I'm glad I did though," he said smiling softly, turning his gaze to his lover who returned his smile.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Beryl! You left with Beryl." Nephrite stood gaining confidence. "You left with Beryl, but you came back alone. _And_ you were back to your old self, as was Zoisite."

Jadeite, who had been playing tennis with the constantly changing speakers, finally spoke up, "That's right. I remember that, too. She said something about wanting to talk to you privately. I remember thinking it was a little strange."

"That's it!" Nephrite cried. "Think about it. Each one of you were alone when you were attacked."

"No! I wasn't alone. I was with Kunzito-sama," Zoisite countered.

"True, but you have the ability to send your mind elsewhere leaving your body behind. We all know how vulnerable you are when you're in that state. It's possible you were forced into a Soul Flight and attacked then."

"But how could he have been forced into a Soul Flight? Accidentally, I can understand, but forced?" Kunzite asked perplexed.

"I believe it's possible," Zoisite whispered. "It's dangerous though, and if not done correctly and my body is moved before I have the chance to return to it, deadly. Why would this person –we can't be absolutely certain it's Beryl yet- endanger my life when he or she could just as easily have caught me alone? After all, neither you nor Jadeito were put in life threatening danger."

"That we know of," Kunzite corrected.

Jadeite raised his eyebrows and added his two bits incredulously, "And seriously, you? Alone? Zoisito, think. When are you ever alone? You're always with Endymion-sama or Kunzito. When you're not with them, you're with us. When you _are_ alone, you're absolutely impossible to find for everyone except Kunzito. How he does it is still beyond me."

Kunzite snorted. "It's not as hard as you think. As long as you know your prey, anything's possible."

"I'm not prey!" Zoisite complained indignantly.

"Hmph. Oh yes," the Ice King smirked looking over to his blushing lover, "you are."

Zoisite felt like he would literally burst from embarressment if Nephrite hadn't diverted everyone's attention to another matter. "But what about me? Why haven't I been targeted yet? To be honest, I'm feeling a bit left out by all this," he said in a slightly offended tone as he returned to his seat next to Jadeite on Kunzite's bed.

"Don't be, Nephrito. Believe me, you _don't_ want to have the kind of headache we had. And anyway, we don't know if you _aren't_ being targeted. It's quite possible you've been nearly caught before but something happened to interfere in springing the trap somehow. I envy your luck, my friend. My advice to you, to all of you," -Kunzite met each of his fellow Shitennou's eyes seriously- "_never_, under any circumstances, go anywhere alone. _Ever!_ Nephrito, you especially. If you haven't been caught yet, you can bet you're the next target. We need to stay together. We're stronger that way. As for Beryl, we'll have to--"

A knock on Kunzite's bedroom door interrupted him and everyone turned to the locked portal. "Were you expecting someone, Kunzito?" Jadeite asked suddenly feeling very awkward still snuggled in the blankets on Kunzite's bed.

The Ice King shook his head negatively his expression unsure. "Who's there?" he called.

"Master!" Zoisite exclaimed suddenly drawing the other Tennou's attention.

"Zoisito? Is that you? Kunzito? Can I come in?" the muffled but unmistakable voice of the Prince drifted to their ears through the closed door.

Kunzite raised his eyebrow in interest. "Enter." Immediately the enchanted locks released and Endymion entered his room taking in his new surroundings.

The Prince noted the sparse furnishings, the circular bed embedded several inches below the floor and the two people sitting in it looking as if they'd slept there last night, and the un-curtained window before returning his attention to Kunzite. He looked particularly sheepish. "I—I'm sorry about last night. I tried to meet with you but Father required I be at the peace talks. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when I saw you later last night but when I couldn't find you I figured you'd all gone to bed."

Kunzite met his fellow Shitennou's eyes receiving slight nods before returning his gaze to the apologetic prince. "Apology accepted. How did the peace talks go, by the way?"

"Very well. But I was wondering what it was you wanted to talk about last night. If it's no trouble, could you tell me now?" Endymion asked.

The four Tennou paused, gazing at each other in turn before silently agreeing. "If you'd like. But before we do, I must ask," Kunzite began, "will you promise to hear us out before you pass judgment on us?"

Endymion raised his eyebrows in interest. "Yes, I'll listen. What is it? You're all acting like you've broken the law or something." He'd tried to make it sound light but he noted the somber looks on his guardians' faces and his smile faded. "What is it? Kunzito?"

The Ice King cleared his throat. "Master,…Zoisito and I…we're…well we're--"

"We're lovers," Zoisite finished as he stood and moved over to stand by his silver-haired lover in silent support and recieving a tender embrace in thanks.

Endymion blinked.

Nephrite took this as his queue. "The same goes for Jadeite and I. We're lovers as well. We have been for quite some time now, as have Kunzite and Zoisite." Drawing Jadeite close to his chest Nephrite kissed the blonde locks tenderly.

Endymion blinked again.

A heavy silence filled the room as the Shitennou waited anxiously for their Master's reaction to their confessions. When nothing happened, Zoisite took the initiative and asked hesitantly, "Endymion-sama?"

"…lovers?..." the Prince asked distantly. "But how…? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jadeite snorted. "We could ask you the same question about your affair with Princess Serenity, Master."

"But still…if I'd known I..." _Oh no. _Everything seemed to fall into place and fall apart at the same time. Now he understood Queen Selena's hesitancy in accepting the arranged marriages and why she had kept looking to him to stop it. She must have known. But how? How could someone who'd never met the Shitennou until last night know they were lovers and he, who had known them for years, _not_ know? The marriages...

"Master, is something wrong?" Nephrite asked.

_Do I tell them? And ruin the moment? I can't. But it's the right thing to do. They have a right to know. They _need _to know. They'll find out soon enough anyway. But why…why now? _"No, I'm fine, just a little shocked."

"A little?" Kunzite asked pointedly, raising his brow.

Endymion laughed shakily. "Okay. A _lot_ shocked."

"But, you're not angry with us?" That was Zoisite who'd pressed himself into Kunzite's chest as if trying to become invisible.

"No. No, I'm not angry," Endymion smiled gently at the second youngest Tennou.

"Then, does that mean we can show affection in public now?" the red-head asked obviously excited. The Prince noticed with amusement how high Kunzite's eyes rolled and laughed. "Yes, I guess it does."

"YES!!!" shouted the two youngest Tennou in unison, promptly followed by a kiss on each of their lover's lips the depth of which brought a blush to Endymion's face.

The Prince watched how the obvious display of affection from Zoisite and Jadeite was returned with equal affection from Kunzite and Nephrite and a stab of guilt filled his spirit. _What have I done?_

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…One more to go…tick…tick…tick…tick…What will happen to love?...tick…tick…tick…tick…Will it make or break these young men?...tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…Only time will tell…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…But time is running low…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…What happens when time runs out?...tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Endymion didn't tell them! What will happen to our lovable Shitennou? What about Nephrite, will he be turned too? (Man, I sound like a cheesy commercial.) Seriously, being sleepy does things to your mind. especially when it's 2:40am. :o zzzZZZZ

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	15. The night is my day, the day is my night

A/N: Heylo there. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't post earlier. I posted a ZoiKun lemon instead. Yay lemons! ;)

Anywho…

Chapter 14

Endymion waited patiently for his Shitennou to meet him on the patio outside the ballroom for their trip to the Moon. It had been two days since he'd given the Tennou permission to show their affection in public and he had to admit, not much had changed. Not really. Okay, fine. Things had changed, but not too much. Whereas before a simple brush or caress would be passed between the Tennou, now it was full blown kisses and fondling. Not so much as to be crude, but definitely…a lot. He blushed.

There were a couple things he didn't understand about the affection his Tennou seemed to share almost as freely as words exchanged between courtiers. He'd been told Nephrito and Jadeito were lovers and Kunzito and Zoisito were lovers, but there were times when he'd see Jadeito cling to Zoisite in rather interesting ways and Nephrite would steal kisses from Kunzite every now and then. Sighing gustily Endymion shook his head. Guilt hammered at him unmercifully. _What have I done?_

"What's wrong Endymion-sama?" asked a voice from just above the prince's head.

Snapped his face up in surprise Endymion was immediately met by a rather gleeful Zoisite. "Nothing," he replied quickly, perhaps a little too quickly but Zoisite didn't seem to notice. Instead the copper-haired Tennou levitated lowered until his feet touched ground. Tiny petals of sakura floated around him indicating he only just arrived via teleport. He was closely followed by Kunzite then Nephrite and Jadeite. There it was again. Nephrite brushed his lips across Kunzite's cheek drawing a small quirk of the elder's lips. For the life of him, Endymion just couldn't understand it. He shook his head in confusion and took in his guardians' attire.

They were dressed in identical outfits including a long-sleeved cream, soft-looking shirt with a ground length crimson velvet cape trailing behind them. A long brown leather belt looped around each of their waists three times before buckling tightly. They wore long dark brown tight pants with gold-trimmed red leather boots that rose over their knees to their thighs. Three gold chains adorned each of their right thighs hanging just above their boots.

Nodding his head, pleased, Endymion asked, "Are we ready?"

He noticed the sudden sobriety that settled on the group and winced inwardly. It was Jadeite who spoke up, "As ready as we'll ever be."

Guilt assailed the prince again as he nodded and the group enacted their teleports collectively. Colors swirled for an instant before the world stilled again and the Terrans were standing on a wide walkway leading to an elegant white palace whose beauty rivaled Elysium's. Tall spiraling pillars topped with carved leaf cups allowing water to fall gracefully into the waterways at their bases lined the white stone walkway.

That was all the group had time to take in before a piercing scream split the air and the Tennou blinked when their prince was suddenly glomped by an overexcited blonde princess. "Endymion!"

Kunzite just stood there with an expression that was a comical mix of shock and laughter. Nephrite snorted with restrained laughter and Jadeite and Zoisite didn't even try to hold back. Their guffaws echoed loudly across the open expanse of water and flowers bringing a bright flush to Endymion's cheeks as he struggled to regain his balance.

"Se-Serenity, please calm down," he begged as he finally managed to tear his ecstatic sweetheart off him.

She, however, stomped her foot and glared at him setting of her golden crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. "You're late!"

"I am not late," he argued, offended. "I arrived on time. Unlike some people," he muttered.

The Princess heard the last bit and stuck her tongue out drawing the younger Tennou into convulsions again and forcing Kunzite to sputter in an attempt to hold back his laughter. _It's nice to know they love each other enough to tease like they do, _he thought eyeing his hiccuping lover fondly as he did so.

"Where are your Senshi, Princess?" Kunzite asked, only just now noting the lack of protection.

"Hmm? Oh, they're inside waiting for you to arrive." She twirled her finger in one of long pigtails coyly in a fashion that was _insanely _similar to someone he knew well -*cough* Zoisito *cough*- and said, "I snuck away. They should arrive in…," she paused as if counting.

Holding up a finger to ensure silence she waited. A sudden cry of "PRINCESS!" rose up from direction of the palace and Serenity smiled brightly, obviously enjoying herself immensely. Kunzite couldn't help but bark a laugh as he pictured Endymion in Serenity's position. The horrible part was that he fit in it perfectly.

The next thing they knew the Shitennou and two royals were being hustled rather unceremoniously to the terrace of the palace where they were greeted by Queen Selena and her rather ruffled Senshi. The queen's lovely grey eyes seemed to be lined with gentle knowledge and sadness as she gazed at the young men. Kunzite immediately felt an unexplained respect for the woman, along with a certain wariness. It was a feeling that bordered on paradox and the fact that he couldn't understand his own feelings bothered him to no end.

"Welcome to the Sea of Tranquility, Prince Endymion, Shitennou. Feel free to wander the premises at will, though I would advise against exiting the shield that surrounds this place, for obvious reasons. Ladies," Selena looked at her Senshi and smiled, "please escort these fine gentlemen around the grounds."

Venus, golden dress billowing behind her, immediately dove for Kunzite's arm, earning her a sour look from Zoisite and a rather startled and sheepish expression from her male escort as she practically dragged him across the terrace into the rose and water garden. Nephrite took Jupiter's hand in his and kissed it. "Would you be so kind, my Lady?" he asked politely, a little too politely for Jadeite's liking. The brunette nodded and, taking Nephrite's offered arm, guided him down to steps and along one of the many winding paths that encircled the palace.

Jadeite's eyes bored holes in his lover's retreating back jealously before Mars' lovely countenance obscured his view and he blushed. "If you'll come with me," she said offering her hand which Jadeite immediately took.

Zoisite stood, quietly fuming at the audacity of that blonde Senshi who was practically clinging to his lover like her life depended on it. He had half a mind to go tear the two apart when Mercury's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. "Would you mind accompanying me, Lord Zoisite?" she asked shyly.

Seeing the blue-haired Senshi dressed in a rather…_interesting _dress made Zoisite gulp nervously. He nodded sheepishly before offering his arm and following the young woman's lead.

Endymion smiled at the departing pairs before turning his attention to his princess. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to the love of his life.

"We shall," Serenity answered playfully. And the two were off leaving behind a quiet silver-haired queen to her thoughts.

She had to admit, seeing the newly formed and still delicate Lover Strings connecting the Shitennou and the Senshi together had surprised her somewhat. However, when these were compared to the Shitennou's already existing Lover Strings they were wimpy and easily broken. She would wager that these newly formed Strings would snap if given the slightest chance.

Her heart went out to those young men. How were they taking the news of their betrothals? They seemed to be taking it fairly well, but how could she be sure their expressions were whole hearted? She hadn't missed the jealousy and fury from the younger Tennou at the sight of their lovers walking off with another person. _What will happen to them?_

XxX

Kunzito struggled to keep his composure as he watched the beautiful blonde-haired Senshi flounce around the garden. He froze. _Beautiful? How can I think of her as beautiful when Zoisito…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Venus' light-hearted laughter. The sound pierced his heart and he felt his heart embrace it and beg for more of it. _No! She isn't Zoisite. She isn't my…can't be my…lover…_

"What are you thinking about, my lord," Venus asked the handsome Tennou. She saw him jerk as if struck then blush like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She smiled. "You weren't thinking naughty thoughts were you, Kunzito-san?"

A shaky smile adorned Kunzite's lightly tanned, finely chiseled face and she melted. _He is so handsome! Squeee!_ "Well, that would depend on your definition of 'naughty,' my Lady Venus," he replied with a slight bow. _Oh, shy are we?_ _We'll soon fix that._

She strode gracefully over to Kunzite who seemed to stare at her as if captivated. Draping her arms over the Ice King's shoulders and pressing her body against his she stared daringly into his eyes. She didn't miss the faint blush and the nervous gulp that accompanied her flirting. "Ho? Are you shy?"

_She's staring at me! She's staring at my eyes! She hasn't looked away yet? But how…Heavens, she's so soft. Is she trying to tempt me? Because if she is, she's succeeding. Zoisito, now would be a good time to…_ His thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his. And he couldn't find it within himself to push her away!

Venus smiled proudly to herself. Her first kiss, with Kunzite that is. Her first kiss with her betrothed, and he wasn't pushing her away like she'd thought he would. Instead she felt his lips answering hers with an equally gentle kiss. Then she became aware of his hands as they slid up her arms. His right hand nestled itself in the small of her back and pressed her closer while his left hand cupped her right cheek. Pity he was wearing gloves. The sensations she was getting from Kunzite's lips were thrillingly addictive. Tingles of heat and cold zinged through his lips to hers and then throughout her body. It was wonderful.

Kunzite couldn't understand it. Here he was holding someone _other _than Zoisite like this and kissing them. _Kissing _them. Her! And the worst part…he couldn't stop. It was as if he couldn't breathe without her lips against his, her body against his, her essence filling his nose. He needed her. Wanted her. _Loved_ her. The guilt of betraying his lover was overpowering but warred continually with the overwhelming need he had for this woman. And the emotions she felt right now were racing through their joined lips and washing over him insistently. _Venus. Venus._ _You siren!_

XxX

Zoisite strode next to Mercury enjoying the silence. He felt some relief that Mercury wasn't the talkative type, but he felt a bit awkward too. Clearing his throat he asked, "So, um…what do you like to do, Mercury?" _Great! Fabulous first impression Zoisite. Very smoothe._

"I like reading."

His head whipped around to face the Senshi by his side in interest. "Read, really? What kinds of books?"

She blushed. "Romance."

_Oh, ehe. Awkward._ "I see." _Man, this is so stilted._

"What about you, Zoisito-kun? Can I call you that?" she added quickly.

Nodding absently, the Tennou thought. "I guess…music."

"Music? What kind?"

Zoisite shrugged. "Lots. Mostly melancholy music, though. The kind that helps me relax or concentrate. I enjoy the hammer dulcimer, that's fun to play. The flute is easy to play too, and it's very gentle on the ears as well, in my opinion."

He looked over the young woman beside him to see her eyes practically glowing. "You _play_ music?" she asked excitedly.

Zoisite blushed. "Um…y-yes." She was so cute! _Did I just think that?! Kunzito-sama, save me. I'm going soft for a _girl!

"Come with me!" the Senshi ordered, though she gave the poor Tennou little choice in the matter as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him with her.

When the world had calmed down enough for Zoisite to focus on his surroundings he found himself in a large, circular, open room carved out of pearl-white marble. Large windows lined the room except for the side they entered from allowing the sun's light, tinted a pale pink from the shield, into the room. It appeared this room was an outcropping of the palace. There were no furnishings beside a pair of simple thrones and a single black…_thing_ pushed off to the back of the room by one of the many windows. It was toward this thing that Mercury led him.

Upon approaching the object Zoisite took in the streamlined black design and the small white and black rectangular pieces that lined the straight side. A bench sat in front of the row of white and black things. Mercury looked at him with a pleased expression as said quietly, "This is a piano. A friend found it and brought it here for the queen. She sometimes plays on it, but only in passing."

"Play? How do you do that?"

Mercury smiled. "Like this." Delicately she sat on the bench and placed her fingers reverently on the keys and pressed. A lovely sound filled the air and called out to Zoisite. Begging him to play on it. The urge was immediate and demanding.

"May I?" he asked.

Mercury looked up to him with a smile and nodded. Rising, she gestured for Zoisite to take a seat. Upon sitting on the bench Zoisite's fingers positioned themselves on the white and black keys as if he'd done this all his life. He hesitated only long enough to reach within his soul for that song that flowed from it constantly. His life song. That gloriously melancholy sound that made Soul Flight a possibility for him. Finding it, he grasped it for all he was worth and released his restraints.

Distantly he felt his fingers dancing across the keys of the piano, playing his soul song, but his mind drifted in the nether. Where should he go? What should he seek? Mercury. She should see. She should know how grateful he was to her for showing him this.

He felt a brief moment of weightlessness and then everything stilled. He opened his eyes to see himself playing the piano as if he'd been born to it -perhaps he had been- and Mercury staring at him in awe. He smiled. "Hello Mercury."

The blue-haired lady jumped and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw a _second _Zoisite. This one was shimmering faintly and standing before her with a beautific smile on his face. She stuttered incoherently when Zoisite stepped close to her and kissed her squarely on the lips. "You don't know what you've given me. It's so much easier to do a Soul Flight to this music. Thank you." Then he was gone, as if blown away like mist in the wind, leaving behind a stunned, confused, and very bright red Mercury.

Where to next? Love. His love. Kunzito-sama. Immediately, he felt all strands holding him to his physical body release their grip and he soared. This was what he lived for. This, and Kunzito-sama's love. Kunzito-sama.

Feeling the soaring sensation stop, he opened his eyes. His soul form stood in the midst of a rose field. He saw Venus kneeling a fair distance away by the numerous flowers and clipping the ones she deemed favorable. Kunzite stood several yards away from him watching the Senshi, a slight smile on his face. A surge of jealousy struck Zoisite like a punch to the gut. He bowed his head and would have returned to his body if he hadn't heard that voice he held so dear call his name.

Kunzite felt the familiar tingle he got whenever he sensed someone nearby, but this tingle was accompanied by the sensation of lavender and sakura brushing up against his nose. Zoisito. _But this feeling…a Soul Flight? How did he manage that, I wonder? _Turning to look over his right shoulder he saw his lover standing a couple yards away with a bowed head. The image shimmered as if Zoisite was about to depart. He couldn't bear that, not when he got the feeling his lover was hurting. "Zoisito?" he called.

The shimmering stopped and those beautiful green eyes met his. They were tinged with hurt and love the intensity of which nearly knocked Kunzite off his feet. He unfolded his arms and walking towards his lover taking him in his arms tenderly. Even though the Soul Flight form was technically a kind of illusion, it was still solid and everything experienced by the Soul form was transmitted directly to the body as if it was experience first hand physically by the body. It was a double-edged sword, but one that could bring pleasure as well as pain.

Knowing this, Kunzite pressed Zoisite to his chest lovingly. The glittering stars and the large section of Terra that was visible by the sun's light filtering through the pale pink shield in the otherwise night sky gave the two lovers the perfect background. "Kunzito-sama," Zoisite whispered.

The Ice King lifted his sakura's face so their eyes met. Zoisite's eyes flickered hesitantly to Kunzite's lips and he licked his own before returning his eyes to his lover's grey spheres. Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Kunzite bent his head down and kissed Zoisite. Gently at first, then more passionately. Zoisite moaned enjoying the glorious sensation he felt being transmitted to his enraptured body back on the piano. Several precious seconds passed before he unwillingly broke the kiss. He blushed as he looked up at Kunzite again. A faint smile touched his lips as he whispered breathlessly, "I have to go. Mercury must be frantic by now. She's been calling me for the past couple minutes or so."

"Hm. Then I guess you'd better go then, my little sakura," Kunzite whispered. He kissed the coppery curls he fell in love with then watched as Zoisite's image dissipated before his eyes. A smile tinged his lips as he gazed longingly at the space his lover once occupied.

XxX

Venus was shocked to say the least. Shocked, and hurt. To see her betrothed kissing another person –another _man_ at that- had sent her mind reeling. And wasn't that man _Zoisite!? _This was absolutely unforgivable. That no-good-dirty-rotten-lover-stealer!

She had no qualms against relationships between men, as it was not entirely uncommon on her home planet that was her namesake. But when said man is her betrothed…then things would get nasty. _Kunzito-kun! Why are you fawning over that siren of a man? He's all good looks and no brains, I bet. I'll show you, Kunzito-kun. I'll show you who the better lover is. You'll regret the day you met Zoisite. I promise!_

She quickly whirled back to her previous position by the rose bush when she saw the two men part. "Just you wait, Zoisite. Just you wait."

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…tick…they say love conquers all…tick…tick…tick…tick…exactly how does love conquer all?…tick…tick…tick…through loving embraces?…tick…tick…tick…gentle kisses?...tick…tick…tick…tricks?...tick…tick…tick...deceit?…tick…tick…tick…I ask you,…tick…tick…tick…is it love,…tick…tick…tick…or lust?...tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Alright, cliffy. BWAHAHAHA!!! Poor Zoisite. By the way, just FYI, this story is more from Kunzite's perspective than anyone else's. Just in case you didn't notice. It didn't start out that way but, oh well. I kinda like it. Kunzite's an interesting character. So many things to explore. So much to play with. hehehe

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	16. Stay, dear listener, do not fright!

A/N: Heylo there. I'm sososososo sorry about the wait. I've been basically rewatching the Dark Kingdom and Pegasus arcs from Sailor Moon in both English and Japanese dubs all over again to gather more info/story ideas from them.

Merry Christmas…

Chapter 15

Helios sat by one of the many waterways that surrounded and infiltrated the Sanctuary of Elysian deep in thought. His white shirt with its long coattails hemmed in blue stirred gently in the breeze. The translucent sleeves brushed against his skin as he crossed his arms. The sea foam colored translucent collar and shoulder flares, along with the silver, spiraled necklate only served to set off the paleness of his skin. He was worried. All his senses told him something was going to happen, _soon_. Something big. Something significant. But he couldn't place it. If only he could—

"Father Helios!" a voice from behind called.

The white-haired priest turned his orange gaze to the young acolyte in mild interest. A tiny quiet smile touched his lips as he gently corrected, "_Brother_ Helios, my friend. Don't make me feel any older than I already am." He laughed gently at his own private joke.

The acolyte didn't seem to notice the correction. He had knelt before Helios, his red locks shaking around his head like flames as he said almost frantically, "There's a lady to see you. She says it's urgent. The Elders sent me to fetch you!"

Helios instantly became serious. A sense of dread crept up on him, sending shivers up and down his spine. And the worst part was that he couldn't explain why. Silent, he nodded and followed the anxious acolyte.

Upon arriving at the forum of the Sanctuary Helios paused at the top of the stairs. He took in the lovely countenance of the woman before him. She wore a long ivory and black dress that draped about her slender form elegantly. Two leaf-shaped cups just barely covered her ample breasts and her long, curly black hair poured over her back to her feet. Her eyes were interestingly silver with golden slits that served as pupils. A single, large black onyx set in silver with an unusual silver extension that reached up several inches from the stone sat at the center of her forehead as if serving as a crown. Three crescents, two silver and one gold, hung from the onyx and her pointed ears like earings. She was, to put it simply, breathtaking.

The woman stood on the white stone walkway that connected the mainland to their island-like Sanctuary in the middle of the vast lake before it branched off to the other buildings. With the sun glittering on the crystal clear blue water and the white stone around her, she seemed to dazzle. Helios couldn't help but admire her beauty, but he wondered what lay beneath it.

When the two were alone, Helios asked in his soft wholesome tenor, "How may I help you, my Lady?"

The woman smiled, but it brought shivers to the young priest. "I am Queen Nehelania. I've come seeking the Golden Crystal. I have heard that it is kept here under the protection of a young boy. Are you this boy?"

Helios hid his wariness under a mask of calm as he replied, "I am he. What do you want with the Crystal?"

Nehelania's smile widened. "I need it to fulfill my wish."

The young man sighed. He could not refuse the Queen's request. He was required to present the Crystal to any and all who asked for it, but whether the Crystal accepted the asker as its bearer was decided by the Crystal itself. Drawing on his power, Helios summoned the palm-sized diamond crystal so it appeared an equal distance between him and Nehelania. "I must warn you. The Golden Crystal is alive in its own way. If it feels your dreams and intentions to be pure you may have the stone to use as you see fit. However, if it does not, then I must ask you to leave this place and never return. Do understand, my Queen?"

Without so much as a nod of acknowledgement the raven-haired beauty strode to the floating, gleaming crystal. But just as she reached for it, hot flames suddenly appeared out of nowhere and encased the crystal within its depths. Nehelania cried out in shock and pain but Helios simply sighed. He'd guessed this would happen.

"I am sorry, Queen Nehelania. You may not have the Crystal. Please, leave Elysian and don't return for it again." He bowed to the quaking and fuming queen who vanished before his eyes. Then he dismissed the stone from existence. He turned on his heel and headed towards his personal chambers for a nap. When the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

His gaze locked on the manmade waterfall that fell in a gleaming, gurgling curtain behind the covered pation he stood on just as his Foresight kicked in and his consciousness raced unbidden into the future.

_He heard cries of pain and suffering…both familiar and unfamiliar alike…blood…death…laughter…hideous laughter…he saw a magnificent kingdom crumbled in ruins…bodies…bodies…the Shitennou…_

**No. No, it can't be… Jadeito…Nephrito…Kunzito…Zoisito… Zoisito. Brother!**

_There they were. Jadeite's large blue eyes open wide in shocked disbelief as he lay face upward on the broken stone floor under a large crumbled column. Nephrite lay on his stomach not far away. His eyes were hooded but still open and his hand was stretched out limply as if reaching out to his blonde companion's. Zoisite was lying across Kunzite's lap, his eyes closed in eternal sleep. His face was a mix of pain and sorrow amid his coppery-red curls. Kunzite's head was nestled in Zoisite's chest as if he was weeping. But the spear-sharp ice crystal that pierced his back broke this image completely. His snowy locks hid his face from Helios view. _

**No! NO! This can't be!**

_Other bodies lay near the fallen Shitennou. Girls dressed in colorful dresses. A beautiful young woman in white with long golden hair bound up in two buns on either side of her head and tumbling loosely to the ground around her. A brunette male dressed in black and silver armour. _

_Now he saw another person. Persons. A woman with silver hair in the same style as the blonde he'd seen only moments before lay on a fallen pillar. A tall, white-clad male with long, straight white hair stood by her side. A silent sentinel. A woman with long, curly black hair and dressed in a short yellow and black dress cradled the silver-haired woman's head in her lap as tears streamed down her face._

_A red-haired woman bearing a sinister staff laughs opminously._

_A raven-haired woman is set alight by a glowing crystal. The Golden Crystal. _

**Nehelania!? But how? The Crystal had rejected her!**

Helios blinked. All that had happen in mere moments, but it seemed like a lifetime to him. It always did. He looked up and saw the wondrous waterfall still rumbling dully before him and he sighed in relief. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear it. What had he seen? A possible future, surely. But was it really…possible? His gut feeling told him that it was set in stone. Fate. But…how could something so terrible be fate?

He needed to think. He fled to the Sacred Pool at the heart of Elysian and dropped to the ground dipping his feet in the water. He knew…he _knew_ that what he'd seen would happen. Period. And yet… The Crystal. He had to protect the Crystal.

_I can help you with that, little one._

"Who is that!?" Helios demanded, his already frayed nerves adding an unusual edge to his soft voice.

_I am the spirit of this world. I am also the Mother of the Shitennou whom you hold dear._

The priest sat back on his heels in stunned silence. After a moment he asked hesitantly, "What do you mean, 'help me'?"

_I can make it easier for you to protect the Golden Crystal. You will also gain the ability to protect all of Elysian as well. But it will not be easy._

"Why are you telling me this?"

_Because, I too, wish to see the Crystal safe until its power is freed and its rightful owner found. Elysian is also the home of my heart, the Spring of Life, that which you call the Fountain of Youth. Birthplace of the Shitennou._

The orange-eyed priest considered a moment. "What do I need to do?" he asked solemnly.

The voice sighed as if in relief. _Summon the Golden Crystal before you. _

Helios obeyed. Moments later the glittering gold stone was hovering mere inches above his cupped hands. He gazed at it in awe.

_Helios, I must warn you. I will bind the Crystal to you physically. As long as you protect it, you will bear its mark on you. The process will not be painless. Do you still wish to go through with this? It is your body and your choice. I will hold nothing against you should you wish to reconsider._

Helios was already shaking his head in firm denial. "No," he answered aloud. "I will do this. You have my word as the Guardian of the Crystal."

_Very well. Close your eyes. Good. Now relax and open yourself to me._

Helios obeyed once more. Instantly he felt a burning sensation forming at the top of his head just above his hairline. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to block out the pain. But it was too much. He cried out. Then he felt nothing.

He couldn't tell how long he'd been asleep when he awoke. He was still lying in the position he'd fallen in. He groaned as he sat up, then winced as the dizziness hit. He felt a brief, nauseous sensation then he looked out over the water. His memories of what had taken place before he lost consciousness returned and he gasped.

His hands reached up to where the burning had been most painful, and froze. His fingers trembled as they encountered something unfamiliar and yet sent feelings and sensations that left him gasping zinging through his body. He whirled back to the water and gazed down at his reflection. His breath caught. A single golden horn rose from his head, just above his hairline. It gleamed in the sunlight.

_No. No. What is this? What is happening? Zoisito…I…the Crystal…wha…what is happening?_

XxX

_tick…tick…tick…the guarded becomes one with the guardian…tick…tick…tick…but what of our little timers?…tick…tick…tick…how much time do they have left?…tick…tick…tick…can fate be avoided?…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Sorry there wasn't any Shitennou action. Well, not really anyway. Don't let the sad vision thingy scare y'all away though! Remember, I'm going to write several continuation fics, too.

*Necklate is a real word (I think). My mom uses it and I guess it rubbed off on me. So please don't point that out. It could just be a Southern thing. I dunno.

***Interesting fact about me:** I first watched Sailor Moon in English dub when I was much, _much_ younger. I believed it was an English tv show, believed Zoisite was a girl, and loved it that way. _Loved _it!!! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? Seriously, if I'd only known. I was rewatching the Dark Kingdom arc in the Japanese dub w/ English subs (the _BEST_ version FYI) and comparing it to the English dub. I now realize just how absolutely _stupid_ the dubbing for the first season of Sailor Moon really was. It was pathetic!

I mean really! What did they do to Nephrite's voice?! Why is Zoisite a girl!? I _love_ him as a guy! A _GUY_ you hear me? *sighs* Ahh, yaoi. *sigh*

Anywho…RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)


	17. The Darkness is surrounding,

A/N: Heylo there. There's a bit of ZoiKun fluff in here. Sorry it's not a lot, but I hope it's ok.

Anywho…

Chapter 16

It had been a full week since the Terrans' first visit to the Moon. Over all it had been a lovely, interesting…_trying_ week. Zoisite's head felt like it was going to split in two. He seemed to have had nothing but bad luck _all week long_. It had only been annoyances at first, simple things like misplacing his ponytail holder, odd looks from the Moon people and such. But things had steadily escalated. Several times he'd overheard people gossiping about him. That wasn't entirely unusual, people often gossiped about courtiers or the Shitennou. However, things said this time were…_disgusting and hurtful _to put it lightly.

The gossipers had called him a 'slut', 'loose', a 'playboy', a 'boy toy', a 'bed-warmer', the list went on and on. He'd never been called that except for earlier in his life, lives. He was good-looking and often mistaken for a girl, to his endless annoyance. But since the gossiping had started, he'd been approached by no less than five people asking him for a quick do. _Five!_ Three of whom were male! It had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand to go in public on the Moon. People would stare at him shamelessly, and gossip in front of him whereas before it was behind his back.

Mercury was ever gentle and a steadfast friend. He'd bonded to her quickly. She didn't judge him, she would tell off anyone whom she caught staring or gossiping. He felt grateful to her. But it still hurt. Why? Why had those lies been spread about him? Who had started them? He was so humiliated by what was said that he couldn't even bring himself to tell Kunzite. He was afraid of what his lover would do. Not to him, but to anyone he caught spreading those lude rumors. Kunzite wasn't exactly known for his gentleness with wrongdoers, or anyone he perceived as wrongdoers. Also, he feared that by involving Kunzite, his lover would be the next subject of interest.

He loved Kunzite too much to risk that. So instead he'd kept silent. He'd listened to the lies in all their horrid, disgusting glory, endured the stares, and suffered in silence. Alone. But he just couldn't take it anymore. He knew he'd snap soon. Everyone has a breaking point whether they wanted to admit it or not, and he'd almost reached his. All it would take is the single straw that would break the camel's back and the dam would burst.

So he did the first thing he could think of. He declared his intention to skip out on their daily trip to the Moon and go to the Sanctuary of Elysian. He needed to see Helios, the one person he could spill his heart out to and expect nothing in return but a shoulder to cry on. He loved Kunzite, he really did, but he worried about trying to control his lover's temper if any of this got out. And controlling himself was hard enough. He highly doubted he'd be able to control Kunzite as well as himself.

At his unexpected declaration Endymion had been slightly annoyed and had tried to convince him to come anyway. When Zoisite had refused, Jadeite and Nephrite, who had apparently sensed his discomfort, brushed their skin against his lightly transmitting their worry and comradeship through to him. It had warmed him to know how much his brothers cared for him.

Kunzite had waited until the others had gone to the location of the teleport telling Endymion he wished to have a private word with his lover. Nephrite had smiled gently and Jadeite had winked conspiratorially before they both headed out. Endymion, however, had been a bit less understanding.

"Kunzite, we need to leave. We're already late as it is," the prince complained.

"I'll meet you there. It won't take long," the eldest Tennou informed quietly as he approached his lover.

"Kunzite--"

"I said I won't be long. Please go, your Highness," the Ice King interrupted, his frigid stare boring into Endymion's.

Unable to hold the icy gaze for longer than a few moments, the prince turned away and left. His thoughts were tumbling about uncontrollably in his head. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what to do. He knew that keeping his Shitennou in the dark about the betrothals was the gentlest thing to do, in his mind. However, there were those times when he cursed the love his Tennou shared and almost _wanted_ to tell them of their betrothals just to spite them. He just couldn't understand it at all.

Kunzite stood before his downcast lover whose eyes were shadowed by his curled copper bangs. Tenderly he lifted Zoisite's face up, but those beautiful green eyes remained downcast. "Zoisito?" he murmured.

Silence.

"Koibito?"

Zoisite swallowed hard and started shaking. "Oh, Zoisito," Kunzite crooned as he drew his lover close to him. The youth's slender form was shaking from withheld sobs. "Zoisite what's wrong? Please tell me. Let me help."

The copper head shook negatively. "You can't," came the muffled reply. "I'm just tired is all. Besides, I'm overdue to see Helios. I'm sure I'm going to get an earful from him."

The Ice King felt a pang of hurt pierce his chest. His lover was avoiding him for some reason and it was hurting him. He hated watching his lover suffer while he stood by prevented from helping. He hated feeling helpless. But he knew when to stop pushing and start waiting. Gently he pulled away from Zoisite's warm body just enough to kiss him lovingly. "I'll always be here for you, Zoisito-koi. Never forget that." One last kiss and he strode purposefully towards the doors leading to the patio where the others waited. He looked back once, his helplessness and sadness at not being able to comfort his lover more, written clearly on his face.

It took all of Zoisite's self-control to not run after him and cry on Kunzite's shoulder begging for him to stay. As it was, Zoisite's whole body quivered and tears leaked from his eyes as he bit his lip in an effort to hold back his sobs. When he was finally alone and calm enough to focus, he teleported in a swirl of sakura petals to the Sanctuary of Elysian.

XxX

Helios was wandering somewhere on one of the many convoluted pathways within the Sanctuary in a daze. His head didn't feel any heavier from its new addition which, in all likely-hood, it should have. Instead he felt exposed, bare, and open. He felt as if his inner heart had suddenly been placed outside his body for anybody and any_thing_ to touch and play with. It bothered him. Every time he touched his horn it was as if he was being caressed in the most personal way possible. It was a disconcerting feeling. It scared him.

The other priests had reacted predictably when they'd first come across him like this. They'd been frightened at first, but on second look they had recognized the Golden Crystal and asked for an explanation. Amazingly, they had taken his rather strange yet truthful account at face-value and had helped him in any way they could. Even to the point of helping him avoid the younger acolytes who probably wouldn't understand. He was eternally grateful to his elders.

They didn't ask any personal questions, hadn't tried to touch his new extension, and hadn't looked at him strangely or judgmentally. He remembered how gentle they were when he'd cried on one particularly old priest's shoulder. Seron was the priest's name. He was so kind. He had just sat there silently cradling him while he cried his eyes out.

_Did I make the right decision? Was it wise to join the Crystal to me? How will I find its true owner now? Are the emotions I feel when I touch the horn mine or the Crystal's? How can I tell a difference between what is me and what is the Crystal? What--?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running feet behind him. Curious, Helios turned only to see a brief glimpse of a face before he was smothered with curly reddish hair, encircling arms, and sobs. ...sobs?...

"Z-Zoisito?"

"Helios," a sob filled voice answered.

"Oh, Zoisito." Gently the priest lowered himself and his brother down to the cool marble pathway so he could lean against a column and hold his brother close to his chest. He cooed gentle nothings, encouraging his brother to cry himself out. That he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to. That no matter what, he'd always be ready to listen.

After a while, Zoisite's sobs became unsteady breaths accompanied by occassional hiccups. Still, Helios remained a strong, silent pillar for his brother to cling to. And finally, Zoisite started speaking. He told Helios of the incidents on the Moon, of the stares, of the rumors, of the numerous times he'd been approached by both men and women asking for him to have sex with them. He told of how he was afraid to involve the others for fear of their reactions and their reputations. How everything wasn't true. How it was all lies. Lies! How he had refused each offer and run the opposite direction. How…how…how he just _couldn't take it anymore!_

Helios just listened in stunned silence. This was most definitely not what he was expecting. Who would do such a thing? Why? Zoisite wasn't any of those things those _bastards_ were saying! He was true, loyal, loving, gentle, and pure. He loved Kunzite with all his heart; he'd never throw that away like yesterday's toys or clothes. He was better than that. Much better.

"Zoisite! Zoisite can you hear me? Listen. You are _not_ any of those things. You are _not_. Do you hear me? _Not! _"

"I just…I just can't take it anymore. I had to…get out of there. Kunzite…I didn't tell him. I wanted to, but I…I just--"

"I know. I know. From what I've heard, he's not too gentle with people who hurt those he holds dear." He rocked Zoisite like a mother would her child as the red-head's breathing steadied somewhat and he calmed down.

Helios prayed that whoever started those terrible rumors never crossed paths with him or he'd probably break every rule of the priesthood and attack the person. He couldn't help but hate himself for feeling that, but he also couldn't help but feel righteously furious. _Who would do such a thing to someone as innocent and gentle as Zoisite? Who?_

XxX

"So, I hear Zoisite couldn't make it today?" Venus asked casually.

Kunzite's eyes jerked to the lovely blonde clinging to his arm as if he'd only just seen her. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he doing. "Oh, uh, yes. He seemed tired so he stayed behind." It was a horrible lie and Kunzite knew it. He also knew Venus knew it, too. _Zoisito._ _What were you so afraid of? Why didn't you want to tell me? You're not afraid of me…are you?_

That thought caused Kunzite to shiver. If Zoisite, his only true love, the only person who could hold his gaze steadily and evenly without looking away like everyone else, feared him…then what could he do to undo that? He couldn't bear the thought of his lover fearing him. It hurt too much. Especially since the youth had been avoiding him recently.

Come to think of it, Zoisite hadn't spoken much or done much of anything with anyone for the past week. Something was on his mind. Something that weighed the poor boy down more than it should. If only he knew what, then maybe he could help.

"Kunzito-kun!"

Jerked from his thoughts, the Ice King blinked. "What?"

Venus pouted cutely. "Why are you ignoring me, Kunzito-kun?"

The snowy-haired Tennou smiled faintly. "I'm not ignoring you. Not deliberately at least. I just have a lot on my mind is all."

_URGH! Even with that playboy gone you still think of him more than me. Kunzito-kun, how could you! He's got you wrapped around his little finger and you don't even try to fight. Damn that Zoisite! _"Well, I hope it's not enough to erase me from your thoughts, my lord," she said coyly.

She stopped in her tracks thereby forestalling any forward movement from her escort who turned to her curiously. Smiling, she stood on her toes and kissed the handsome man she was betrothed to. She felt the familiar but foreign zings of emotions and other sensations race through her body just like every other time they touched. But this time, Kunzite's lips remained unresponsive. Nervous, Venus backed away so she could see his face. Then cursed silently. Kunzite's eyes were distant and his face was contorted in worry. He wasn't even present while they kissed. Zoisite. _Zoisite, Zoisite, Zoisite! That's all you ever think about, isn't it?_

She would have said something if Mercury hadn't run up. "Kunzito-kun, I was wondering—," then she noticed the position the two were in and blushed furiously, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were—what I mean is—I didn't—I'm--"

"Don't worry about it. We weren't doing anything. What did you want?" Kunzite asked kindly but with an edge brought on by worry and distraction.

He didn't notice the hurt expression on Venus' face, but Mercury did. "Well, I was sent to ask if you would have tea with my Queen Selena in the gazebo in the Queen's Garden?"

"With the Queen? Why may I ask?" the Ice King inquired. Venus turned her hard, blue gaze to her blue-haired friend in interest as well.

"I don't know. To be honest, you're not the only one she's asked to see. You're just the first one I could find. I'm having a bit of trouble locating Jadeite and Nephrite," Mercury said frustrated.

Kunzite smirked, saying quite easily, "I understand. Am I to meet her Majesty now?"

Mercury nodded wearing an adorable shy smile. Kunzite felt himself softening to her as he always did. He could understand why Zoisite felt so comfortable around her. Her very presence seemed to have a soothing affect on him. He smile and bowed in formal Terran style, "Then, if you'll excuse me, Mercury. Venus."

"I'll be waiting for your return, my lord," Venus said smiling brilliantly.

With a brief nod Kunzite listened as Mercury gave him the directions to the gazebo, then started on his way. All the while his thoughts were abuzz. _The Queen wants to talk to me? No, Mercury said she was looking for Jadeite and Nephrite as well. So she wishes to speak to the Shitennou? All of us? Together or separately, I wonder? And what about Zoisite? How would she talk to him if he wasn't here?_

_Zoisito? Are you alright? I promise, as soon as I return to Terra tonight you and I are having the night to ourselves. Even if it means we sleep in and miss the trip here tomorrow, so be it. I'm not going to let you suffer alone, my lovely little sakura. I love you too much for that._

XxX

_Tick…tick…tick…it's said that when humpty dumpty broke…tick…tick…tick…not even all the force, power, ability, and wishes…tick…tick…tick…couldn't put him back together…tick…tick…tick…I wonder…tick…tick…tick…is it the same with a broken heart?...tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Hope that was decent enough for y'all. Hope to post again soon. Things seem to be getting close to the climax. Have no fear, though. I'm not done yet. hehe ;)

RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)


	18. My Imprisonment neverending!

A/N: Heylo there. NephxJed fluff. Hehe Don't worry, I haven't completely forgotten them. I like those two too remember. ;)

Anywho…

Chapter 17

Zoisite eventually calmed down enough to sit up and remove his gloves to dry his eyes apologizing profusely all the while. Finally, Helios couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Zoisite's shoulders and shook him roughly so as to be sure he had his brother's attention.

"Zoisite, listen to me. You have no reason to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing it should be anyone and everyone who's spreading these lies. Especially the person who started them. You know you're not any of those things. I know you're not any of those things. Kunzite knows, Nephrite knows, Jadeite knows. I know it sounds weak to say that that's all you should worry about, but it's true. Even if they do end up believing what's being said --and we both know they'd sooner die than doubt your word-- then you should take strength in the fact that _you_ know the truth.

"Zoisite? Zoisite look at me," Helios beseeched. He waited until the red head raised and their eyes met before he continued. "You're better than that. Just believe that, alright Zoisite? Zoisite?"

The Tennou seemed completely oblivious to anything Helios was saying and was too busy staring at something just above his head. Correction, something that _rose_ from his head. The horn.

"Helios…what's that on your…head?" Slowly Zoisite reached up so his fingers were mere centimeters from the golden horn and caressed the air between them and it. Then he turned his eyes to the white-haired priest. "Helios?"

Helios swallowed. _Please don't fear me, brother. Please._ "It's the Golden Crystal. It's, somehow, been joined with my body. I don't know how, but it has. Sometimes, I feel its emotions as if they were mine. It's strange. Almost as if there're two people living in one body, as strange as that sounds."

Zoisite sat silently for a moment. "May I?" he asked quietly, his fingers still hovering just short of touching the shimmering extension.

"I…yes." He licked his lips nervously. "But please, be gentle. It feels…" he left the sentence unfinished when he couldn't find the right word to explain it.

Zoisite nodded understandingly then his eyes returned to the object of interest. Hesitantly he let the tips of his fingers brush the smooth surface. And Helios recoiled.

"Helios!? Helios! I'm sorry I didn't—I d--"

"No, no. It's alright. I'm fine," came the heavy reply. "It just startled me is all. It responded to you." Now the priest locked his orange eyes with Zoisite's green ones. "I felt your feelings. What you were thinking, what you were feeling, everything. It was just a bit…overwhelming is all."

Zoisite lowered his eyes uncomfortably to stare at his bare hands and the white gloves discarded on the floor. "That tends to happen when we touch people skin-to-skin. You've always wondered why we never removed our gloves when we're around humans. Now you know. The only difference is, with humans, we experience the same thing as they do, only a much more personal scale. Also, I don't think it's as extreme for the humans as it is for us."

Helios blinked. "That must be hard. I'm sorry."

Zoisite snorted a laugh. "Don't be. We've learned that it's much more pleasurable to touch our fellow Shitennou than humans. We understand each other better, can identify with each other. We're never alone." His eyes clouded and his smiled faded. "We're never alone," he whispered.

"There's still time you know."

"Hmm?" was the Tennou's intelligent response.

"To go to the Silver Millennium. Kunzite's probably worried sick about you," Helios said gently.

"Hmph. I know he is." Zoisite's face softened as he pictured his lover's beautiful angular face, prominent nose, deep grey eyes, and cloud of snowy hair. He picture Kunzite's expression when he teased him. He saw in his mind's eye how Kunzite would tilt his head to the right and look up to the sky with his lips pulled tightly to either side in a comical "Oh brother" look.

"Why don't you go on? If not for yourself, then for poor Kunzite's sake. Imagine all those lovely ladies who'll be inevitably drawn to him. Poor handsome man that he is, he'll probably feel completely swamped and sing your praises when he sees you."

Now Zoisite laughed whole-heartedly. "You know, I can actually see that happening." They both laughed now. But soon Zoisite's laughter lessened as he realized there was a small stitch in their plan. "One problem, though. I don't have enough power to teleport directly to the moon on my own."

"I can help," Helios offered.

"No you can't, Helios. If you did you'd be out for the count," Zoisite refused.

"That may be true. But think about it. I deserve a nice nap after recent events," Helios answered soberly.

Catching the droop in his brother's shoulders and the despair coloring his words Zoisite asked, "Helios? What haven't you told me?"

When the priest avoided his gaze, Zoisite puffed himself out like a mother readying herself for a rant. "Helios, here I am spilling my guts to you and you don't feel you trust me enough to do the same? Helios, you wound me." Theatrically slapping his chest and pretending to feel faint, Zoisite drew a smile from the sober priest.

However, Helios' smile was short lived. Sincerely worried, Zoisite tried again, "Helios? I'm serious. Tell me what's troubling you. How can I help?"

Shaking his head Helios sighed. "No. It's not like that. It's just…A lady came the other day and asked to see the Golden Crystal. I allowed her to see it and told her that if it accepted her the Crystal would be hers. But it didn't. Instead flames appeared around it and burned her. She was furious, Zoisite. I could practically feel her fury radiating off her in waves. But she left nonetheless. I turned around to go back to my rooms when I…I had a viewing."

Helios's hands wove themselves into his curly white hair and he curled his body into a ball. Worried, Zoisite pulled his brother close to him. This time he was the listener and Helios was the speaker. "What did you see, Helios?" he gently encouraged.

The priest took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I saw the woman who came for the crystal that day. She was holding it in her hands. It was in her possession. I don't understand it. The Crystal rejected her. It doesn't give second chances. Why did she have it, Zoisite? It makes no sense."

"I don't know Helios. But," he paused uncertainly, "there's more, isn't there? There's something else bothering you as well. What is it, brother? Tell me, please. Let me help."

"I don't know if you can, Zoisito. I don't know if telling you will do more harm than good."

Zoisite nodded understandingly. "Alright, then tell me what you deem wise. I won't pressure you for more. But so help me, Helios, if I see you suffering any more, I will pound the information out of you pretty white skull. You hear me?"

His brother's declaration drew a breathy laugh from the depressed priest. Taking a deep breath, Helios said resignedly, "Alright. I'll tell you what little I think I can. I know it won't change, but nevertheless, I…you… the Shitennou…all of you…will die."

It took a moment for that to sink in for Zoisite. _I'm going to die?_ He must have said that out loud because Helios answered, "Yes. I don't know how and I don't know when, but you will. All of you. You won't be alone. Others will die too. Whatever is coming will be horrible."

Zoisite swallowed hard, his throat dry from shock. He forced a laugh as he said, "Well, look on the bright side. I know we'll be reborn again in the future. We've never stayed dead before, so what's to keep us from staying dead this time? Right Helios?"

The young priest merely shook his head wearily. "I'm sorry brother."

"It…it's alright."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, Zoisite."

The Tennou didn't seem to hear him. Those jade eyes were closed tightly. "I want to see him," he whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What did you say?" the priest asked.

"I want to see him," Zoisite repeated louder.

"Who?"

"Kunzito-sama."

"I can help you teleport to the moon if you want. But I can only lend you my power, I can't take you to a specific place. You'll have to draw a destination from a memory."

Zoisite nodded mutely as he stood with his brother.

"You ready?" At Zoisite's nod, Helios drew on his power and sent it into Zoisite through their hand-to-hand contact. In an instant, a glittering cloud of smoke accompanied by the usual sakura petals enveloped Zoisite and in the blink of an eye, he was gone leaving Helios alone on the pathway. He wobbled tiredly, before stretching out on the stone in exhaustion. He knew the priests walked this way every couple of hours. They'd...see him and...take him...to hi...

Darkness.

XxX

Zoisite reappeared in the large circular room with the piano in the corner. Instantly, his eyes scanned the premises for his lover. He needed to be near him more than anything right now. But at the same time, he feared to move. Afraid of being seen. Afraid of the horrid rumors. Afraid of being waylaid. He wasn't sure if he had the srength right now to resist being cornered and asked for a quick do. He was too exhasuted. Too drained. Kunzito-sama. He had to find Kunzito-sama.

Shaking his head ruthlessly, the young Tennou raced out of the room desperately seeking his lover. Kunzito-sama.

XxX

Nephrito was walking with Jadeite towards the queen's gazebo talking amiably with the blonde about Jupiter's excellence in martial arts when Jadeito impulsively stood on his tiptoes and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He was surprised to say the least, but pleased. Very pleased, indeed. "What was that for, Jadeito?"

"I felt like it. Besides, you've been paying too much attention to that green flirt. I'm feeling a bit left out."

The brunette smirked. "Ho? Is that so, my little Jadey?"

The blonde balked. "Jadey!?"

"Enough talk." With that, Nephrite smooshed a rather surprised Tennou up against the palace wall they had been walking by and started pleasuring him. He took perverse pleasure in the feeble struggles Jadeite put up. But he knew how to put a stop to them. He knew the blonde's weakness. He slyly slid his knee between Jadeite's legs and pressed his thigh against the younger's arousal. Instantly, all struggles froze and the pleasured one moaned. Sure of his victory, Nephrite broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Jadeite's neck hungrily.

"Uh. Don't you think—Ah!" –Nephrite had just nipped him- "we should be going to meet the queen. Guh!"

The older hummed against the younger's swiftly heating skin. "Of course. When I'm good and ready. Mercury said Kunzite was already on his way there. Besides, we're to be spoken to privately. Who's to say we're wrong by letting Kunzite go first?" He punctuated his sentence by a long slow lick up Jadeite's neck before plunging it back into his lover's addicting mouth.

Jadeite grasped his lover's biceps with his hands and squeezed tightly. Nephrite's continuous kissing and rubbing against his arousal was slowly but surely driving him insane. "Fine with me," he gasped between kisses.

After that, the twosome devoted themselves to the matter at hand. Making up for lost time.

Unfortunely, it was at this rather inopportune moment that Mercury happened to walk in. She was actually returning to the quiet ballroom to tinker with the piano there and to --she blushed-- dream of Zoisite. She hoped the missing Tennou was okay. She'd been told he'd been overly tired and a part of her believed this. But another part knew there was more to it. He probably couldn't take the rumors that were flying around about him. Just the thought of those disgusting untruths made her insides quiver with rage.

That is, until she saw something she never dreamed of seeing. She turned the corner and there in front of her were Jadeite and Nephrite. The former was pressed up against a wall and the latter was…ahem…doing some rather interesting things to him. She'd controlled herself to keep from crying out and had instead, whipped back around the corner gasping for breath.

_That was…well…not what I was expecting. But… _She peaked back around the corner. _That is most definitely hawt. Wait. I actually think…_ "Oh!" she squeaked as a massive blush spread across her cheeks.

Whatever they were doing, didn't involve her in any way so she quickly ran the opposite way. After all, there were plenty of ways to get to the ballroom other than that way. She'd take one of those ways. But, seriously, what she would give to have someone do that to her.

The thought of Zoisite pinning her to a wall and loving her like that both invigorated and embarrassed her. The blush that had been slowly fading from her cheeks popped up again with renewed vigor and she all but screamed in embarrassment as she raced around the building in search of the other entrance.

XxX

Kunzite arrived at the gazebo to find the silver-haired queen seated comfortably on a cushioned couch. She looked up when he arrived and her silver eyes sparkled in her gentle, motherly face. "Welcome to my gazebo, Lord Kunzite. Please take a seat where you wish."

Nodding his thanks, Kunzite strode over to one of the two straight-backed chairs that sat directly opposite of the couch. "You summoned me, my Queen?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Selena chuckled. "Direct. I like that. I was wondering if you were enjoying the Moon Kingdom."

Kunzite set his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his entwined fingers in contemplation. "I am enjoying myself, yes."

"But?" the wise woman pressed gently.

"Permission to speak freely, my Queen."

Selena nodded, "Granted. I always prefer honesty to lies meant to please. Well, to lies period."

This time, even Kunzite chuckled. He liked this woman. She was lively. "I miss Terra. I haven't been able to stay there for more than a few hours during the daylight hours and I sorely miss it."

"I understand. It seems that, no matter how far we travel, we will always be called home at some point in our lives."

"I'm glad you understand, your Majesty. I have a question for you now, if you would permit?"

"Kunzite, I already gave you permission to speak freely. Consider that accountable to everything you say and do to me."

The first general bowed his head in thanks. "I would like to know why my fellow Shitennou and I must escort your Senshi every time we visit. I thought it was a simple show of respect the first couple times, but now I am not so sure. I wonder if there is something I'm missing. The way Venus acts with me, you'd think she was my lover. It's a bit…well, it's a bit disturbing to say the least."

When Kunzite's grey-blue iridescent eyes met the queens again he immediately thought he had said something wrong. Quickly he searched his previous words for something that might have offended the queen and apologized for the only thing I could think of. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke of Princess Venus just now, but I sincerely do not understand the meaning behind our constant pairing with the Senshi. Is there a reason behind it? Because, with all due respect, if there is I believe I have the right to know."

Queen Selena was absolutely stunned. She only vaguely heard Kunzite's apology. Instead, her mind had locked onto Kunzite's mannerisms and behavior. It was almost as if he was totally clueless to…What if he was? _Oh, dear Selene, no. Please do not let this be so._

"Kunzite, why do you think you are paired with Venus?" she asked shakily.

She watched the wheels in the Shitennou's mind turn furiously as he sought an answer to her question. "The only reason I can come up with is that you wish my fellow Tennou and I to familiarize ourselves with your people's ways, sentimentalities, and understand our opposites, the Senshi, in such a way as to, if such a time comes, we can successfully fight side by side with little to no trouble in the defense of our leaders. Is there something else?"

_He doesn't know. He really doesn't know! Why doesn't he know!? Endymion told him didn't he? Did King Elis tell him? What is going on here? _Selena cleared her throat and steeled herself to ask the dreaded question. "Kunzite, do you love Venus?"

Kunzite's eyes brightened, but not with fondness, with amusement. "Venus!?" he laughed. "Oh Heavens, no." He seemed to catch himself and forced his guffaws under his control as he continued, "I mean no offense. She is truly a fine siren of a girl, and I'm sure that one day she'll find the man of her dreams, but no. I'm afraid I do not love her. At least, not in the way you are referring to, if I understand you aright. If I did love her that way it would be a betrayal to my lover, and I couldn't do that to him." He didn't mention the almost overwhelming urge to kiss the blonde woman whenever she was nearby. He would keep that fact to himself until he understood it himself.

"H—Him?" Selena asked faintly.

At this single, quietly spoken word, Kunzite sobered completely. "I do not know the ways of your people enough to know of your marriage customs, but on Terra it is not unheard of for two males to love each other. It just so happens that I love Zoisite. We have been lovers for several years." _Not counting our previous lives._

Selena leaned back into the cushioned back of her couch in weary shock. "Zoisite," she whispered in sudden comprehension. So that was why the youth had appeared ready to strangle Venus when they had first arrived their first day here. He was Kunzite's lover. But then why did Lord Jadeite…unless...

"And Lord Jadeite, is he…"

"He and Nephrite are lovers, yes."

Selena's eyelids dropped closed in weariness. What had they done to these innocent men? How could they? What right did they have to manipulate them like this without their knowledge? Without their knowledge. Endymion.

When Kunzite saw the queen's head snap up suddenly he prepared himself for the barrage of questions he feared would come. But to his surprise, she asked only one question. Only one.

"Didn't Endymion tell you?"

Those few words, sent a sudden chill into his heart. What did she mean? What was it he'd missing that was so obvious to everyone else? He hated being in the dark! He hated it!

"Tell us what?" he asked coolly, preparing himself for whatever answer he received.

However, nothing could have prepared him for Selena's quiet, almost gently spoken reply. "You and your fellow Shitennou are betrothed to the Senshi."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy!!! Sorry 'bout that. I hope it's not too bad for y'all. But it is 2:15am and I'm tired as heck. Anyway, I hope I 'popped the question' in a fairly decent way. Tell me what you think. How do you think I could have done it? I like hearing other people's opinions about my writing. It helps me write better in the future.

RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)


	19. Release me, this I pray,

A/N: We're getting close to the climax it seems. Hehe *rubs hands together evily* hehe

BTW, this chapter is dedicated to **SilverLunaMoon **who has been kind enough to help me organize some of my thoughts, as well as just talk to me. I do get lonely sometimes. *shocker* ;)

Thanks **SilverLunaMoon**!

Chapter 18

"N—Nephrito…if we don't…ngh…stop soon…gah...I think…we'll need to...uh...find a bedroom," Jadeite stammered through the haze of pleasure that heavily colored his thoughts.

"Hmm…not my problem," the brunette murmured against his lover's delicious ear. He pushed against his lover's hardening arousal especially hard to emphasis his point.

Jadeite blushed furiously in shock. "But…I…I'll come…"

"Hn? Is that so?" Nephrite said as he slid his nose along the quivering blonde's jawbone back to that addictive mouth stopping just short of kissing so his lips brushed tantalizingly against the younger Tennou's already swollen lips. "We can't have that now can we."

With that, Nephrite broke contact completely and started to walk off, a smug smile teasing his lips. It didn't even take a second for Jadeite to grab the front of his military uniform and yank him back so their lips came into burning contact again. "Never," –Jadeite gasped for breath- "leave me hanging like that. Ever."

The elder smiled condescendingly. "Then don't tempt me."

Jadeite fumed in frustration, but was secretly relieved from the stress of an oncoming orgasm, the respite he'd been given had killed the potential for such a thing quite efficiently. However, this had left him very _very_ horny. He struggled to find an efficient response to Nephrite's accusation when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking over to his left, his eyes narrowed. Noticing his lover's distraction, Nephrite also turned to see what had drawn Jadeite's attention away from him.

There, standing a few yards away was a cat. A white cat to be specific, with a golden crescent moon bald spot on its forehead. It seemed to be in the midst of sneaking around the two men when it had been caught. Its eyes were as blue as the Terran sky and seemed to hold more intelligence than the average cat.

The three of them stood still, staring at each other for several moments. Then Jadeite squealed like a girl and leapt at the cat and with childish exuberance scooped up the startled feline in his arms and cuddled it against his chest gently. Nephrite smiled at the display. No matter how old the blonde got, or how many times he was reborn, Jadeite would always have a weakness for cats. Watching the young Tennou now brought Nephrite back to their first life when he'd only known Jadeite for a little while. He had been so adorable. He still was.

"You're so cute. I've never seen a cat with a crescent on its head, before. I wonder if you're unique to the moon. So adorable," Jadeite practically purred, to Nephrite's amusement.

"Um…if you'd be so kind as to let go of me, please," a disgruntled voice asked.

Both Shitennou blinked in confusion. Then their eyes shifted to the white feline held in Jadeite's hands. It was staring pleadingly up at the blonde. "Did, um…did you just talk, kitty?" Jadeite asked unsure.

"I most certainly did," was the response.

Jadeite blinked then let out a cry of amazement. "A talking cat. I've never seen a talking cat before. What's your name?" he asked as he set the cat on the ground gently.

The feline shook itself comfortably before sitting down to address the twosome. Nephrite knelt by his lover in amused interest.

"My name is Artemis. I take it you two are members of the four Shitennou of Terra? Prince Endymion's personal guard?"

"We are, Sir Artemis. Are you from the Moon or another part of the Silver Alliance?" Nephrite asked intrigued.

"I am from the Moon, yes. And don't call me 'Sir Artemis'. It makes me feel old." The feline flicked his tail in mild annoyance. "Just call me Artemis. And you are?"

"Ah, forgive our rudeness. I am Nephite and this young fellow here is Jadeite. Pleased to meet you Artemis."

"Likewise. But um…about what you were doing a moment ago…wh-why…what was that?"

Jadeite answered that with a wide smile and by giving Nephrite a firm hug. "Well, we were kissing of course. We are lovers after all. It's not all that unusual for lovers to kiss each other in public. Unless," he suddenly blushed in embarrassment, "it's unusual on the Moon. If it is I'm terribly sorry. We didn't mean to be impolite," he bowed awkwardly in apology. Then he reconsidered with a smirk, "Well, _I_ didn't mean to be impolite. Nephrite on the other hand did." The smile he gave when he finished talking could have outshined the sun with its brilliant innocence.

Nephrito, however, had an expression that would have made the very shadows of space shudder. After thumping his lover soundly on the head, he turned to Artemis and said, "Forgive him. He's a bit of a tease."

Jadeite jerked in shock. "_Me_ a tease!? Look who's talking Mr. Kiss-you-till-you-can't-take-it-anymore-than-leave-you-hanging. If anyone's the tease around here, it's most definately _you_."

The brunette listened to Jadeite's rant patiently, then said thoughtfully, "Actually, you're right." He cut off the blonde's exclamation of victory with, "If anyone's a tease around here it'd be Zoisite." Both were silent as they considered this, then they nodded simultaneously.

Artemis just watched the twosome in confused amusement. _These are the famed Shitennou I've heard about all the way to Saturn? They're definitely not what I expected. And lovers? Those two? But I thought…Mars and Jupiter…aren't they…hmmm, well I have been gone a while, perhaps things have changed. Never really know. I'll have to ask Luna._

"If you'll both excuse me. I'll be on my way. It's been a…pleasure meeting you both." And with a quickly nod of his head that served as a bow, Artemis padded away in search of his companion leaving Nephrite and Jadeite to stare at his retreating form in quiet awe.

"Well, that was an experience, eh Jadeito?" Nephrite asked laughingly. "A talking cat. Imagine that?"

"And you're a poet, and didn't know it," was Jadeite's smart response. Hearing it Nephrite burst into loud guffaws.

The two stood and continued on their way to the queen's gazebo hand-in-hand.

XxX

Zoisite snuck quietly through the halls of the Moon palace taking care to be as invisible as he could. He'd considered teleporting, but quickly dismissed the idea because he didn't know where Kunzite was and therefore, he didn't know where to teleport to. He could only teleport to places he'd seen or been to personally. He had to know what the place looked like. And he didn't want to appear near people he didn't know in the mood he was in. So far he hadn't met anyone, to his immense relief. But he did have the sneaky suspicion that he was being followed.

He started increasing his pace and heard the tiny sound of feet behind him increasing their speed as well. He panicked. He'd taken the first few steps of a run when he was grabbed by the collar and yanked back against something soft but solid, and which gave a startled cry upon his impact against it. Terrified, Zoisite shouted and summoned balls of incredibly hot flame into his hands in an effort to intimidate his follower.

He heard a tiny shriek and opened his eyes -he hadn't even realized he'd closed them- and saw a young woman with amber eyes and long curly black hair cowering against the far wall staring fixedly at the flames in his hands. Self-consciously he dismissed the flames and flicked his eyes around desperately seeking escape.

"Honestly, was that necessary?" a deep feminine voice asked.

His eyes returned to the mysterious woman's and he noticed the gold crescent birthmark on her forehead for the first time. "I—I'm sorry, my lady. I thought you were…hum…I thought—"

"You thought what? Goodness, my boy, you're shaking like leaf. Are you alright? My name is Luna. I'm one of Queen Selena's advisors. Can I help?"

"No. I won't sleep with you! I won't! How many times do I have to say it for it to get through your thick heads! The answer is no! No, no, no, no, no! Just stay away from me!" Zoisite hollered as he fled down the hall in hysterical terror.

Luna stood watching his retreat in surprise. Sleep with him? Whatever made him think she'd want to do that?

"Was that one of the Shitennou, just now?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to see a white cat with a gold crescent on his forehead padding up to her.

"Hello Artemis," she said. In response to her welcome, the white feline made to leap but instead, in a blur of smooth motion and white, the cat became a tall human male with long straight white tresses and friendly blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. Four straps at the bottom of his shirt connected it to his long white pants. Two crossed just under his bared belly button and looped around his hips to join behind him. The other two straps fell straight and connected to the front of his pants. His belly button was revealed in a circular cut-out made by the straps which surrounded it artfully, similar to the crescent moon cut-out in the center of his shirt which bared a bit of his pale chest. A gold crescent medallion hung from a fine gold string around his neck. His curled white bangs framed the golden crescent on his forehead beautifully. "Which one was that?"

Luna stood several inches shorter than Artemis but with a frame that was just as willowy. Her amber eyes were emphasized by her short amber dress with black puffs of lace that peaked out underneath the ruffles and matched her long flowing black locks. Her gold crescent medallion also hung from a fine gold chain around her neck and dangled just above her waist. "I believe that was Zoisite, unless I'm very much mistaken."

"Zoisite? Why did he act like that? From what I've heard of the Shitennou, they are strong warriors who would stop at nothing to defend their prince. And yet he seemed like a lost child afraid of his own shadow. This has certainly been a day for surprises."

"You're right. Perhaps we could…Princess Mercury!"

Both feline shape-shifters bowed to the blue-haired princess. "What about Zoisite?" she asked worriedly.

Luna rose and answered, "He seemed to think I wanted to sleep with him. Strange, that. I highly doubt that that would ever happen. Even if I could I wouldn't."

"You mean he's here!?" Mercury exclaimed. "Where? Where did he go?"

"Eto…that way, your Highness," Artemis replied, slightly befuddled.

As soon as Artemis pointed the direction in which Zoisite fled, Mercury sped away as fast as her legs could take her in her long pale blue silk gown. She had to see her betrothed. She needed to be sure he was alright. But wait…Artemis and Luna!

"Artemis!" she called back when she paused in her rush.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I want you and Luna to tell Queen Selena about the rumors spreading around Zoisite. This has gone far enough. Tell her that enough is enough."

"My Princess?" Luna asked in obvious confusion.

Mercury sighed in exasperation. Honestly, how many people didn't know about the rumors of Zoisite? But then again, Artemis and Luna had been on diplomatic business to Saturn, so she guessed they could be forgiven. "Just tell her to speak to me and Zoisite immediately. I'll explain everything then. But do it now!"

"O—okay," Artemis said, still thoroughly confused. He glanced at Luna who arched her eyebrows in equal confusion. But they both had their orders. Shifting back to their feline forms, they padded to the queen's gazebo as fast as they could.

XxX

Zoisite ran with only one thought driving him. Kunzito-sama. He had to find Kunzito-sama. He had to! He had to. He wiped his eyes and found that, to his horror, tears were slipping down his face. He'd already humiliated himself once today, he didn't need this. He felt like just crawling somewhere, curling up, and dying. But the place he wanted to be was in Kunzito-sama's arms.

"Zoisite! Zoisite stop, it's me, Mercury! Please stop."

Cautiously, the young Tennou slowed his steps and glanced over his shoulder to see Mercury chasing after him through the rose garden outside the palace. He stopped and waited for her.

"Zoisite, it's alright. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," she murmured to her distressed friend. Eventually, after cradling Zoisite's head against her shoulder, the copper haired young man calmed down.

"Kunzito-sama. I need to find Kunzito-sama. Where is he?" he asked faintly.

Mercury smiled tenderly. "He's with the queen now, I believe. But I'll take you to see him, alright? Come on, Zoisito-kun."

Gently she guided the emotionally exhausted Tennou to the queen's gazebo.

Xxx

Kunzite sat silently on the cushioned chair trying desperately to process what he'd just heard. _Betrothed?! Endymion would never do that to us. Not after we told him of our relationships. Not after giving us permission to show our affection in public. He wouldn't. He's better than that. He wouldn't._

He vaguely noted the arrival of two newcomers who entered the gazebo breathlessly. The dark female raced to the queen followed closely by the white male. They conversed with their queen in hurried but hushed tones.

"Oi! Kunzite!" an unexpected voice called.

The snowy-haired general glanced up at the two newcomers blankly. Nephrite and Jadeite bowed respectfully to Queen Selena who nodded sadly in return. Then they strode over to their leader, Jadeite practcally clinging to his lover's arm. Both wore smiles on their faces. Then Nephrite got a good look at his friend's eyes and he stopped.

"Kunzite, what is it? What's wrong?" the brunette Tennou asked. Nephrite's worried tone drew Jadeite's attention. The blonde darted his eyes between his two elders in nervous curiosity.

"Kunzi--" Nephrite started before being interrupted by a more hysterical cry of "Kunzito-sama!"

Zoisite's cry drew everyone's attention to the other side of the spacious gazebo where they were met by a most unexpected sight. Princess Mercury stood in the arched entryway watching a frantic Zoisite race to his leader with tears flowing down his face. Kunzite stood in surprise only to be nearly bowled over by Zoisite in the process.

"Zoisito? What's wrong? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

But Zoisite was too far gone to answer. Instead, Kunzite sat back down allowing Zoisite to kneel at his feet. The copper head buried itself in Kunzite's pants as shaking arms encircled his knees. Helplessly, Kunzite simply massaged his lover's hair tenderly and said nothing while warm drops of salty liquid dampened the fabric of his pants. There was nothing to say. What would he say? He didn't even know what was happening.

"What's going on?" a confused Jadeite asked anyone in particular.

"A lot Jadeito," a weary Kunzite responded in the heavy silence broken only by Zoisite's sobs. "But, I believe our biggest problem at the moment will have to be addressed by our master."

"Endymion?" Nephrite clarified.

Numbly, Kunzite nodded. "Apparently, we're betrothed to the Senshi."

Absolute silence. Even Zoisite had stopped crying and was now staring bewildered at his lover. "What?" he whispered in disbelief. "No. No, no, Endymion allowed us to be lovers. You and me." Shakily, his hands reached up to cup Kunzite's unusually pale face with his ungloved hands. "He said he didn't mind. He gave us permission to--"

"He went behind our backs, Zoisito-koi," Kunzite whispered in a voice that had lost all its power.

"He betrayed us?" Jadeite asked blankly.

Nephrite heard his lover's dull voice and pulled his lover close. "It would seem so. The bastard!"

"Um...ano, what's going on?" Mercury asked in a tiny, unsure voice.

Queen Selena sighed sadly. "Much, it would seem." Her eyes closed in infinite sadness as her heart wept for these men. They didn't deserve this. It was too cruel.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…what is this?…tick…tick…tick…this sick feeling…tick…tick…tick…is it despair?...tick…tick…tick…betrayal?...tick…tick…tick…false hope?...tick…tick…tick…perhaps all of these…tick…tick…tick…the chessboard has been set…tick…tick…tick…now the queen must move…tick…tick…tick…but which one?...tick…tick…tick…the white…tick…tick…tick…or the black…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: 'Nother cliffy. Sorry 'bout that. *duck head from flying objects* I promise I'll post again within the next couple days.

RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)


	20. Do not tarry, dear listener, no, nay!

Chapter 19

Zoisite sat cupping his lover's tired face and gazing into those twin chips of silvery ice he fell in love with as his mind tried desperately to come to terms with yet another tragedy. He could take insults to his own person. He'd dealt with that in his first life, though he, like everyone, had a breaking point. He'd reached that point with the rumors. And then Helios' announcement that he and his fellow Shitennou would die had disheartened him, but he knew that they would be reborn again as they always had been before. But now,…now with the betrothals… His mind simply couldn't take it. His memories raced back to when he had lost his appearance and forcefully stripped Kunzite of his. Even Nephrite's glittering blue eyes had become brown, a fact often forgotten because Nephrite would studiously 'forget' to mention it.

It was all his fault before. But now…now…Endymion…that bastard…that traitor. He'd pay. Zoisite would make him pay.

Kunzite watched as Zoisite's eyes clouded with despair then hardened into the very image of determination. Carefully, his lover stood, his curled copper bangs shadowing his eyes so Kunzite only caught a brief glint every now and then. "Queen Selena?"

Sadly the silver-haired lady looked up to the young Tennou standing with his back to her. "Yes, Zoisito." Her motherly face creased with the hurt she felt for him and the other Shitennou.

"Where is Prince Endymion?" he asked blandly. The fact that there was no inflection of any kind in his lover's voice made Kunzite gaze sharply at him, studying everything in his line of sight that could possibly indicate the boy's intentions.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," the queen replied.

Zoisite's didn't move a fraction of an inch. "I see."

"I do though," the dark woman answered in turn.

"Luna?" the queen inquired.

"He's in the rose garden with Princess Serenity. Or at least, that's where he was when I arrived."

Zoisite took a deep breath. "Thank you." Then he vanished in a whirl of sakura petals to everyone's surprise.

"Zoisito!" Kunzite called to the disappeared youth as he prepared himself for a teleport.

"Wait, Kunzito! I believe you and the others should listen to what my two advisors have to say. They only told me moments ago, but I believe it pertains to you three more than to me."

The three Shitennou's eyes met briefly before nodding their consent. Then the white male and the dark female -Luna, she'd said her name was- stood and started to speak while Mercury ducked her head and moved closer to her queen. She knew all of this already, but that didn't mean it still hurt her. Poor, poor Zoisito-kun.

XxX

"The Senshi are quite taken with the Shitennou, don't you think Endymion?" Princess Serenity asked as they walked between the roses. "What about the Shitennou? Do they like the Senshi?"

Endymion sent a smile to his golden-haired love as he tried to school his expression to that of assurance. But from Serenity's worried look he guessed he'd failed. "Endy, what aren't you telling me? You should know you can't keep secrets from me. I know you too well," she scolded wagging a slender pale finger at him. Her face screwed in an annoyed expression that drew a more sincere smile from the prince. But the smile quickly became saddened.

"Endymion?"

"Actually, I um…I didn't…"

"Yes? You didn't what?"

The prince's blue eyes shifted down so his dark brown, almost black hair shaded his face. "I didn't tell them," he muttered too quietly.

"What?"

Sighing, Endymion repeated himself louder. "I didn't tell-"

A swirl of sakura petals falling from the sky stopped him mid-sentence. They both looked up to see a figure levitating a few yards away shadowed against the pink-tinted shield enclosing the Sea of Tranquility and the Moon Palace. When the figure landed lightly on the ground the prince recognized the figure as Zoisite. But there was something off about the normally lively Tennou of fire. He was silent and downcast giving Endymion the first tingles of discomfort.

"Zoisite is that--"

"Why?" the Shitennou asked curtly.

Serenity stood by Endymion curiously watching the proceedings. While she may act like a ditz at times, she wasn't stupid. She knew something was wrong with the youth and she knew it had to be solved between her prince and the Tennou. She couldn't get involved, it wasn't her place. Instead, she watched silently from the sidelines.

"Why what?" Endymion asked.

"Why?" a little bit of hurt slipping into the single, short word.

"Why what, Zoisito? Please explain," Endymion encouraged.

Zoisite's shoulders shook convulsively. Then a surprising sound came to the two royals' ears. And unusual sound. Laughter. "Oh? I have to explain do I? Maybe it should be you who does the explaining, _Master Endymion_," Zoisite said, coloring his prince's name with hatred and disgust.

And when those jade eyes met Endymion's blue ones, the prince couldn't help but flinch in shock. There was a feral gleam in those green spheres. An almost insane flicker. "Yes, why don't you explain, _my lord._ Explain why you saw fit to encourage us, then go behind our backs and betray us. I'm sure we would love to know why you found no fault in going behind the backs of everyone on Terra and having an affair with the _Moon Princess_ and not see fit for us to have love lives of our own. Explain how you expected to tell us how even though you had accepted the news of our relationships graciously, even went so far as to allow us to show our affection in public, you then betroth us to some _women_ from another _world_ without even telling us or giving us the courtesy of expressing our thoughts on the matter.

"You sick, good-for-nothing prince who lives a life of luxury, getting everything he asks for when he asks for it, while we get nothing but a knife in our backs. You even have this Moon brat as--"

_**Smack!**_

Throughout Zoisite's speech Endymion had felt his conscience prick and had even felt intimidated by the slender, almost feminine boy who slowly advanced toward him with every word he said. Finally, his patience snapped when the _boy_ had dared refer to the love of his life as a 'brat'. He had released his pent up fury in a single blow to Zoisite's left eye sending the youth reeling to the ground in shock. He'd regretted it instantly, but he couldn't take back the past.

Zoisite flew backward onto his left side when he felt his prince's fist strike his face snapping his head back. The first thing he registered clearly was the pain, then the horrifying realization that he'd been hit. He'd been hit. Endymion, his master, his lord, his reason for living, had struck him for the first time since they had known each other. And that shook him harder than the pain, dragging him back to sanity abruptly.

His trembling fingers slowly slipped up to his face and lightly brushed the tender skin around his eye in shock. His long, curly copper tresses draped over his shoulder from their bonds in the ponytail at the nape of his neck to block his face from view. He distantly felt gentle hands brush across his back, catch his shoulders, and heard someone asking him if he was alright.

He didn't respond. Instead, he turned so his glittering green eyes gazed into his master's openly displaying his feelings. But the person comforting him wasn't Endymion, it was Serenity. Her eyes showed her sincerity and longing to help. Her hands cupped his face studiously avoiding the injured area as her deep blue eyes scanned his face for any other injury.

He couldn't take it. He looked away…and instantly met Endymion's dark blue eyes. Endymion almost sat back on his heels where he kneeled next to Serenity to apologize to his loyal guardian when he saw the utter emptiness reflected in Zoisite's glassy orbs. He saw the skin darkening around his injured eye and the tears hovering on the lower eyelid just waiting for a chance to fall. He saw blankness, nothingness, blackness in Zoisite's jade jewels. He saw a broken image of the youth he had once played numerous games of hide-and-seek with gleefully. That once joyful boy was now shadow of himself.

He reached out to brush his hand across the young Shitennou's cheek…

"Zoisito!"

Instantly, the red-haired boy snapped out of his trance and recoiled from Endymion's hand as if just the nearness of it burned him. The movement must have caught the attention of the caller because less than a second later Zoisite was embraced from behind and cradled protectively against Kunzite's chest. "Forgive us, your Highnesses. We'll be on our way now. Come on Zoisite."

But instead of allowing his lover to carry him in his arms, the youth broke the embrace and stood on his own, striding away in a daze. But he was careful to avoid letting Kunzite see his face. Endymion saw the hurt written on his head general's face and the guilt of what he had just done hit him again with renewed force. But he kept silent.

Serenity hadn't missed anything that had happened before her eyes. She had seen the crazed shine in Zoisite's eyes, had seen her true love strike the boy brutally in the face, had raced to the fallen boy and tried to offer what comfort she could give, had seen the ghost that now dwelt in the boy's heart, had seen Kunzite's pain when the ghostly boy had left them, had seen the guilt on Endymion's face. But her mind was still trying to catch up. When this day had started she had expected a pleasant afternoon with her true love, not this. Anything but this. Her heart was breaking. And she didn't even know why all this had happened.

Kunzite stood and started after Zoisite, but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him. Nephrito. Kunzite had guesssed he wasn't the only one who had teleported after their friend.

"Leave him, Kunzito. I'll go with him. He needs room. You both do. Stay with Jadeito. Remember, none of us can be alone. Especially now."

That rather strained reminder stayed the silver-eyed general physically but his heart continued to go with his retreating lover. He nodded hesitantly. Nephrite brushed his wrist against Kunzite's sending his love and assurances through to his friend in the most intimate way he could. When he felt Kunzite's thanks and weariness transmitted back into him he nodded and strode off after Zoisite. Upon catching up to him, he spoke to him quietly, then they both vanished in a combined teleport.

Jadeito had stayed back during everything and only now stepped up next to his leader. His youthful innocence brought Kunzite back to reality and he bowed to Endymion and Serenity respectively. "Forgive the interruption, my Prince, my Princess." And with one last glance back at his disappeared love and friend, he turned back to the palace with Jadeite. Despair coloring his every movement.

Now Serenity turned on her love in confusion, fury, and sadness and demanded, "What just happened? Why did Zoisite call you a traitor? Why did you hit him? Endymion!"

The man in question hung his head heavily as he answered, "He was talking about what I was trying to tell you before we were interrupted."

"Then tell me now, and don't stop until your finished," the Moon Princess commanded with the cool serenity that reflected her name to perfection.

"I…I was trying to say that I hadn't told the Shitennou of the betrothals. I couldn't, I--"

Now Serenity's eyes glinted with barely controlled fury, "So you just left them in the dark? That was probably crueler than telling them up front. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because…because the arrangements were made after the Masquerade Ball, and the very next morning they, the Shitennou, told me of their relationships."

"What relationships?" Serenity demanded.

"Kunzite and Zoisite are lovers, as are Nephrite and Jadeite."

At this unexpected news, Serenity's beautiful blue eyes grew round and her rosy lips parted in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have broken the betrothals before now. Before all this happened."

But Endymion was already shaking his head negatively. "No. No we couldn't. My father is very insistent that it happens. He's planned the official announcement, the weddings, everything. He won't take 'no' for an answer now. And the people--"

"Don't even go there Endymion. If you're even thinking of what the people would think if you cancelled the weddings on such short notice, imagine what they'd think if they found out the Shitennou were forced into a marriage they had no knowledge of while in the meantime they were being led to believe that they could stay with their true loves. Which would be worse?

"Just from what I saw at the Masquerade, I know for a fact that your Shitennou are loved by the people about as much as my Senshi are, if not more so. They freely mingle among even the poorest without any regard for their high status, something my Senshi still make efforts to remind the people of. To varying degrees of course, but still. What would the Terrans think if they saw their beloved Shitennou being torn apart from their true loves to be married to women from the Moon?"

"Serenity, even if I wanted to change it, I couldn't. It's all in my father's hands now. I'm only the Heir Apparent, not the king. Not yet," Endymion defended.

" ' Even _if_ you wanted to'," Serenity repeated. "So you don't want to change things." It wasn't a question and Endymion didn't answer. "I hope you know what you're doing, love. One wrong move and you could turn a large number of people against you."

With that last statement, Serenity turned gracefully away and strode to her mother's gazebo in hopes of finding her mother and possibly Luna. She knew Artemis would probably be with Venus by now. She needed her mother's advice now more than anything.

Endymion just stood watching his beloved princess walk away from him leaving him to his conflicted thoughts.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…a heart that is broken…tick…tick…tick…is a heart that is left to others to fix…tick…tick…tick…who will fix this broken heart?...tick…tick…tick…a stargazer left alone…tick…tick…tick…a target of eternal nightfall…tick…tick…tick…a frozen general…tick…tick…tick…a frostbitten rose…tick…tick…tick…a little sakura child…tick…tick…tick…a burning flower…tick…tick…tick…a spirited blonde…tick…tick…tick…an old soul…tick…tick…all are but pawns…tick…tick…tick…in this game of crowns…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Things seem to be wrapping up. No, I haven't forgotten Helios and Nehelania. You lover's will just have to wait and see how things work out. *queue evil laugh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	21. The Moon is waning and soon will Fade,

AN: Heylo there, I'm back. Couple things:

1) I may not be able to update as quickly due to school. *hits head on nonexistent desk* (I do my writing on my beanbag chair with my laptop on an elevated lap desk in front of me.) hehe ;)

2) There's a bit of swearing in this chappy. Sorry.

3) There's a clue to the Shitennou's past, aka the horrible thing which they try their best not to speak of. The …_that_… if you know what I mean. ;) Yay, finally things become clearer.

4) I have a question for y'all at the end of this chapter.

And now…

Chapter 20

Kunzite walked despondently through the garden surrounding the queen's gazebo to the large greenhouse like one who wasn't quite all there. And Jadeite figured his leader's mind was probably somewhere else, or to be specific, with _someone_ else. All the youngest Tennou could do was be a steady pillar for his friend. Though, in truth, he felt his heart go out to Zoisite as well. _I mean if all Mercury and those two advisor people said was true than how can I blame Zoisite for the way he's been acting. He has been acting a bit off lately, but I thought…I thought…what did I think?_

He glanced at Kunzite again but kept his silence. There was nothing that could be said. But then again, what needed to be communicated didn't have to be verbalized. After all, the Shitennou's first form of communication was through telepathy amplified through the sense of touch. Perhaps he could…

Upon entering the greenhouse, he removed his gloves and caught Kunzite's hand in his and practically dragged the still dazed Ice King through the weaving paths until he found the small bench he'd often come to when he wanted a moment to himself away from Mars. He liked it because of its seclusion in the leafy foliage. It reminded him of home. He sat down pulling his leader close to him. But before he knew it, he was the one crying.

_Curse it all! This wasn't supposed to happen. Kunzite was suppose to cry, not me! I HATE being the youngest. _But he couldn't help it. He'd been born the youngest this time 'round and with being the youngest came some perks and…not so perky perks. And so he just buried his head in Kunzite shoulder and wept his heart out. _Nephrito. Nephrito. I love you so much. Damn Endymion! Why did he do this? Why? What did we ever do to him?_

He must have said those things aloud because Kunzite tightened his hold on him and murmured gently, "I don't know, Jadeite. I don't know. We'll find a way out of this, I hope."

The blonde snorted into Kunzite's shirt. "I doubt that. He can compel us to marry those bitches if he really wanted to."

"Yes, he could. But I highly doubt he would. He gave us his word he would never use the compulsion on us, and he wouldn't give such an oath lightly. No one would."

"And yet he found that going behind our backs and betrothing us to some foreign women was perfectly alright!" Jadeite hollered pushing away from his leader to stare challengingly into Kunzite's eyes. "I hate him, Kunzite! I hate him!"

"Watch your tongue, Jadeite. Whether we like it or not, Endymion is our Master with all the powers thereof and we owe him our respect," Kunzite coolly admonished.

"I can respect him from a distance well enough. Just like I respect a snake for catching a rat," the blonde added venomously. Then his shoulders slumped and all his fury drained out of him and he looked just about as despondent as his elder. "I wunna go home."

"We can't. Not until Endymion is ready to return," Kunzite said, taking off his own gloves and gently pulling Jadeite back into his embrace. He needed touch right now. They both did.

"To hell with Endymion," Jadeite said, but there was no power behind his words, just endless exhaustion. "I'm tired. Can I sleep on your lap, Kunzito?"

Smiling quietly, Kunzite nodded and the youth curled up on the bench with his head on Kunzite's lap and tried to fall asleep. It didn't take long for him to succeed.

Kunzite looked at the sleeping face and couldn't help seeing the age mixed in with the youthful features. Stuck in the body of a teenager but with the memories of a millennium's worth of lifetimes, Jadeite struggled to face each day with the same exuberance as the one before. After a while immortality could wear on a person's soul. Memories of previous friends, loved ones, all dead and gone, some who were probably nothing but dust by now, would haunt their minds. Painful memories, happy memories, melancholy memories, random memories, silly memories, sad memories, they all had a place in each Shitennou's heart. No memory was meaningless.

The memory that hurt Kunzite the most was of Saer. The first human he'd ever met. The hunter had taught him how to speak verbally like humans, how to set traps, how to fight to an extent, and had been a father-figure to him. Of all the people he had known and loved through the years, Saer was the closest to Kunzite's heart. He missed those gentle calloused hands, that soft spoken baritone voice, that ever present pipe, the cabin in the mountains, everything.

What would Saer do now in this situation? Probably better than Kunzite was doing. He always knew what to do. He had been the one person Kunzite had ever dreamed of becoming. In a way, Kunzite had worshiped the hunter like a student worships his master. He wished with all his heart that Saer could be here now and tell him what to do. He felt so helpless. And he hated feeling helpless. He needed a purpose. Serving Endymion was the reason for his existence, but…what about himself? What about _his_ needs? _His_ wants? All he'd ever thought of was_ Endymion's_ needs and wants. Was it so wrong to want something for himself for once?

Bowing his head, Kunzite ran his fingers through the sleeping Jadeite's curly blonde hair and started thinking.

XxX

Mars paced back and forth. Jadeite had been gone longer than expected and she was getting annoyed. Listening to Venus rant endlessly about Kunzite's charms wasn't helping her keep her temper in check any. On the contrary. She'd finally sought the more welcome presence of Jupiter. They had sparred for a bit until she'd felt slightly better. But her annoyance at Jadeite's continued absence was beginning to make her nervous. Did something happen during his meeting with Queen Selena? Maybe—

"Mars?"

The Senshi of fire nearly jumped out of her skin when Jupiter's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Someone's coming," the Senshi of thunder said nodding in the direction behind Mars. Turning, the raven haired princess saw Artemis striding towards them with an almost feline grace.

"Greeting, Princess Jupiter, Princess Mars," he said bowing deeply when he was close enough to speak. "Lord Nephrite and Lord Zoisite have returned to Terra and Queen Selena requests all of you to come to her gazebo immediately. There has been…some rather disturbing news she would like for all of you to be aware of."

"What sort of news?" Jupiter asked pointedly.

Artemis shifted his feet uncomfortably. "It's not my place to say. I suggest you hurry though, Princess Venus is already on her way. It involves the Shitennou." After a moment Artemis shifted into his feline form and scampered off back the way he'd come leaving two bewildered princesses in his wake.

Mars had a bad feeling about this. A _very _bad feeling.

XxX

Nephrite stood in his stargazing chamber calmly listening to the silence and watching the stars flicker above his head. No matter what time of day it was outside, the Star Chamber always showed the stars in the exact positions they were in in the sky at the current moment, sun or no. It made reading the celestial bodies much easier. He didn't have to wait for nightfall to make a reading.

Taking a deep breath and calming himself, he whisper, "The stars know everything."

Gathering his power around him, Nephrite summoned the Dark Star into existence. The dark grey orb appeared suspended in the air with numerous smaller flickers of gold swirling around it like comets caught in never ending orbits. He needed to know what would happen. Something bothered him. The past star readings had been disturbing to say the least, but after today's events he was hesitant to look into the future for fear of what he might see.

"Oh stars, grant me your mysterious powers," he chanted.

The Dark Star pulsed with light, slowly increasing in speed until a slender beam of golden light sprang from its heart to Nephrite's forehead granting the Shitennou its knowledge.

XxX

Her first chance to capture Nephrite had _finally_ presented itself. Mentally, she berated herself for not thinking of looking for the elusive Tennou in the Star Chamber. But now, with Zoisite asleep in his room and Nephrite held completely in thrall by the power of Stargazing, Beryl seized her chance.

She summoned her staff and the nephrite stone to her hands. As soon as she felt the cold solid stone appear in her hand she began pouring Metallia's energy into it. She watched as the entranced Tennou jerked as if struck from behind. His face screwed in agony but he was helpless to resist. His mental barriers had been lowered to allow the Dark Star's power to give him the knowledge he sought, but in doing so he had also unknowingly given Beryl complete access to his mind.

She smiled in perverse pleasure at the sight of the twitching brunette. When she had his mind firmly in her grasp she struck him with a mental whip and his terrified mental cries of pain instantly fell silent and the body fell limp held aloft only by her power alone. She buried her seed of darkness deep into the inner depths of Nephrite's subconscious, erased his memory of the events, and released her hold. The body sprawled on the floor like a limp doll.

Pleased with her success, Beryl rolled her shoulders and left the room. Finally, she had all four Shitennou under her control. With Metallia's help she would wait for the opportune moment during the three day Constellation Ball and strike. The poor Shitennou would be captives in their own bodies, and the moon people would never know what hit them. She smirked. Then she'd have both Endymion and the throne to both the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. She would rule over the united Dark Kingdom with Metallia backing her and Prince Endymion by her side.

She certainly hoped he be a better lay than King Elis was. She shivered. All that old coot seemed to be fairly decent at these days was sex. Flipping her long dark red hair over her shoulder casually she dismissed her staff and the nephrite stone and headed for the king's chamber. She'd have to pick something interesting to wear tonight if she wanted some action. Well, at least she didn't have to be abstinent while she waited for her coup to take place.

XxX

King Elis waiting anxiously as his servants brought out the painting he had spent every day since the Masquerade searching for. It was a portrait of the four original Shitennou done by a fabulous artist who remained anonymous to this day. However, the names of the four Shitennou sundialwise from the top right were scribbled on the back of the painting near the elaborate gold frame.

He remembered seeing the painting hanging on the wall between two columns in the ballroom when he was child. He only remembered bits and pieces of the Shitennou who served his father though. He remembered playing with the two youngest Shitennou who were occasionally joined by the two eldest. All he could remember for certain was the feeling of safety whenever those four were nearby. Safety and joy. He'd loved the Shitennou.

So he couldn't understand why his father had attacked and banished them. He'd been too young to understand then why his father had had any and all evidence of the Shitennou during his reign erased. It was as if they hadn't even existed. To a boy who had practically been raised by the Shitennou and who had grown to love them like his own family, it was a horrible blow.

His nurse and a few other servants, with the help of a visiting priest from the Sanctuary of Elysian, had successfully hidden this one portrait from King Elis' father. It hadn't been destroyed with everything else that reminded the former king of the Shitennou. It had survived, and now…

And now…

King Elis gazed at the painting in awe and fear. That night during the Masquerade he'd seen something in the current Shitennou he'd recognized. It had been when they had walked on the chandeliers and when the globe of magic had burst. He remembered seeing the Shitennou of his time perform a similar trick for him, on a smaller scale of course. But still. All he distinctly remembered was being 'it' in a game of tag and being unable to track down his favorite Tennou Zoizoi.

He recalled running up to his father's throne to see if the elusive Tennou was hiding behind it when he'd turned around to see all four Shitennou leaping from chandelier to chandelier laughing the whole time. He'd stamped his foot and pouted like the little four-year-old boy he was. Nephy had to come down from his perch to pick him up. The next thing he knew, he was also sitting on the chandelier with the other Shitennou who began amusing him with little magic tricks, of which the bursting globe was one of them. He remembered that one especially because it had been his favorite.

Never in his life would he have ever guessed it. But now that he thought about it, it made sense in a confusing paradox sort of way. Nephy. Jadey. Kunkun. Zoizoi. Childish names for his four favorite people. The same four people who were painted with elegant and loving strokes on the canvas before him. The same four people who called themselves the Nephrito, Jadeito, Kunzito, and Zoisito today.

In the picture, all four of the Shitennou wore the offical Shitennou uniforms: the long sleeved cream shirt trimmed in gold, the dark brown pants with the gold chains on the right thigh, the marroon and gold boots that came up to their midthighs, and the floor length crimson velvet cape. The Shitennou were arranged so that Kunzite stood on the right with Zoisite kneeling before him and Nephrite stood next to Kunzite on the left with Jadeite kneeling in front of him. Kunzite's left hand cupped Zoisite's left cheek from behind while his right hand rested on Jadeite's shoulder and his eyes met Nephrite's. Nephrite's left hand rested on Zoisite's left shoulder while his right hand rested on Jadeite's chest over the blonde's heart. The brunnette Tennou's blue eyes were sparkling with barely concealed joy as he met Kunzite's gaze. Jadeite's right hand rested on top of Nephrite's hand on his chest while his head rested fondly on Kunzite's hand on his shoulder. His left hand was clasped in Zoisite's right and his eyes gazed at the ground as a slight smile danced on his lips. His green eyes closed in a peaceful expression, Zoisite pressed Kunzite left hand against his cheek with his own left hand. His right hand was held firmly in Jadeite's.

So much emotion was revealed in this simple frozen moment in time. But it was the title of the painting which brought to mind the reason why King Elis' beloved Shitennou had been banished by his father.

_Love's Tangled Web_.

He'd been too young at the time to understand and it wasn't until the night before he was crowned Heir Apparent by his father almost fifteen years later that he was told the whole story. Apparently, his father had discovered the Shitennou's secret love lives and had been sickened. He had dragged all four of the offending Tennou out onto the patio just outside the ballroom in plain sight of the world where he publicly humiliated them and attacked them magically. They had retaliated in self defense, but they hadn't been able to block the attack completely. The youngest of the Shitennou had almost died that day, his life being saved only by his lover, the eldest of the four. The third Shitennou had escaped relatively unscathed physically, but mentally was another story. It was said that he had nearly gone insane and had tried to attack the king for harming his friends. He had been stopped by the second eldest who also happened to be his lover and the four of them were banished from Elysium till their deaths. No one knew where they had fled to, but they had been hunted relentlessly until their followers had completely lost track of them.

Looking at this painting now, King Elis may not have known where the Shitennou had fled to then, but he knew where they were now. They were the personal guardians of his son, Endymion, and the betrothed of the Silver Millennium's Sailor Senshi.

The part that frightened him the most was the fact that none of them seemed to have aged a day. _Who are the Shitennou? What are they? Are they even human?_

These thoughts haunted him as he had the painting brought to his room where it would stay until he could gather some more servants to hang it up in its old place in the ballroom. He wondered what the current Shitennou's reactions would be when they saw the picture.

XxX

_Tick…tick…tick…the last one has been captured…tick…tick…tick…the past becomes clearer…tick…tick…tick…but old wounds don't always heal perfectly…tick…tick…tick…will the four sufferers fight on…tick…tick…tick…or give in to the darkness that beckons to them?…tick…tick…tick…time is running out…tick…tick…tick…not much longer now…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that. I had a bit of trouble writing it, mostly trying to tell a lot with giving away too much. Does that even make sense? *scratches head*

Question: Did anyone understand why I named the portrait of the Shitennou _Love's Tangled Web_? Cookies for those who get the answer. If you're reading Our First Breath of Life you'll understand it as the story progresses.

Glances at watch. 1:42am. Fabulous. *that was smart-elick BTW* Good morning. :o ZZZZZzzzzzz......

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	22. I am left alone in this too quiet glade!

AN: Heylo there. Here's the next chapter.

**WARNINGS:**There's a yaoi lime at the beginning of this chapter, as well as cursing and violence later on. If any of you think the rating should be bumped up to M let me know, otherwise it'll stay a T.

Meanwhile…

Chapter 21

"Mmm…ah…Kunzito…sama…nnn," the figure bottoming gasped breathily.

His only response was groans of pleasure from his mate currently riding him. They had drawn the curtain part way across the window to block out the afternoon sunlight and then retreated to the elder's bed for some…together time. They were taking advantage of the rare moments when they could be alone together. Their master had retired to his study and the young prince was with his nurse finishing today's lessons.

A particularly strong thrust struck the sweet spot of the pleasured young adult bottoming and he threw his head back with a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. His features became visible into the dim light of the curtained room. His dark copper hair was splayed out all around his head in a mass of tangled curls on the pillow. His green eyes were hidden under long lashed eyelids in ecstasy.

In response to his lover's cry Kunzite leaned down and captured his lover's lips in his in a deep tongue entwining kiss. His free hand caressed the heaving sides of the precious body beneath him while his busy right hand held Zoisite's wrists captive above his lover's head. His river of snowy hair spilled over his shoulders partially hiding both faces from view. But neither minded the tickling tresses as they continued to take and give what love and pleasure they could.

Then the door swung open and King Aethlius burst into Kunzite's chamber's hollering, "I figured it out! Kunzi--!"

His cries were silenced by the scene before his eyes. There in the dim light filtering in through the mostly closed curtain he saw two of his most trusted advisors and generals of his personal armies making love.

Kunzite had frozen in place when he'd heard the door open. Then when he'd heard his master's voice both he and Zoisite sat up is shock. But one look at the intruder and the younger Tennou squeaked in embarrassment and quickly grabbed a sheet to cover his nakedness while Kunzite shifted to block his lover from view as best he could so the boy could get his pants on in relative privacy. But Aethlius had seen enough.

"You disgusting bastards! Get up," he commanded.

Both Kunzite and Zoisite stiffened as the compulsion took hold and they both immediately stumbled to their feet. They knew their master only used the compulsion when he was truly furious. Zoisite quivered in fear from his position half behind his elder lover. Kunzite's pants were undone and both his and Zoisite's shirts were on the floor within arm's reach, but they had no hope of getting to them unless they could fight the compulsion. And that was a guaranteed impossibility. So Kunzite resorted to the next best possibility.

"Aethlius, please let us explain--"

"How long has this been going on? This sick relationship of yours?" the king demanded.

"Does it matter--" Kunzite began.

"Answer me!" The compulsion again.

"A while," the white haired general hedged. That was one thing compulsion couldn't do. While it could force them to do and say anything they were commanded, unless the right question was asked the Shitennou could hide things.

Aethlius wasn't amused. "Come here," he compelled. Unable to fight Kunzite obeyed haltingly, though his eyes shimmered with stubborn defiance and he sweated from exertion as he struggled to fight the spell. Zoisite stayed where he was as he wasn't the one to whom the order was directed. Frantically, the jade eyes flicked across the room to his and Kunzite's shirts lying on the floor. A quick glance at his lover told him that Aethlius was busy yelling at him. Taking advantage of this distraction, he grabbed both of their shirts and slipped his own on. He'd only gotten to the fourth button from the top leaving his midriff open when he heard the king summon him.

Compelled, he practically tripped over himself in his rush to obey. He only had time to note Kunzite's pants had been buttoned before Aethlius ordered him to hand Kunzite his shirt. Kunzite put on his white shirt identical to Zoisite's but before he could button it the king grabbed both their collars and yanked. They both lost their balance and tumbled to the ground. Their master paid no heed to their pleas for his mercy and instead they were literally dragged on the ground behind him. They both fought, but their struggles became weaker as despair set in. Finally, a sharp compulsion lined order stilled them completely.

Zoisite met Kunzite's eyes and Kunzite saw something in them that sent his heart speeding at rate unheard of. "Don't. Zoisite don't. Zoisito-koi!"

"Silence!"

Compelled, Kunzite fell silent. He doubted he'd even be heard now anyway. Though he'd never gone on one personally, from Zoisite's descriptions of Soul Flight he doubted he'd be heard. He just prayed desperately that Zoisite could return to his body even though it was moving. Maybe his prayer would be answered, maybe not. _I'm so sorry Zoisito-koi. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, my little sakura. Forgive me._

Aethlius dragged the two disreputable Tennou across the ballroom surprising several courtiers as he continued out onto the patio. Some servants and guests who had been visiting pleasantly on the marble patio cried out in shock at the sight of their lord and king dragging his valued Shitennou, his highest ranking generals and most trusted advisors, across the open expanse as if they were the very scum of the earth.

Aethlius ignored his vassals shocked exclamations and terrified inquiries and instead tossed the two _creatures_ down the marble steps. He watched as they tumbled helplessly down the stone steps like limp dolls only to land sprawled out on the landing moaning in pain. Slowly he descended the stairs towards them.

Kunzite struggled to stay conscious against the numerous bruises, cuts, and potential fractures he was quite certain he'd gained from a fall like that. But he couldn't be sure how bad the damage was because the command to be still still held him and would continue to hold him captive until it was rescinded. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open. His blurry vision was clear enough to make out the king as he slowly approached him and his still entranced lover. _How could this possibly get any worse?_

Aethlius stepped onto the landing utterly oblivious to the audience his little punishment had attracted. His focus was reserved solely for the two disgusting creatures lying helpless at his feet. Zoisite was splayed out on his back across the stone landing unconscious while Kunzite lay unmoving on his right side facing his fallen comrade. He saw Kunzite's silvery gaze flicker to his own weakly, all the power they may have once held was gone. Only despair and resignation remained.

Furiously, Aethlius kicked Kunzite viciously in the gut before grabbing the prone form's pale hair and yanking it up. Gripping Kunzite's hair with his right hand, the king raised the _former_ head general up to a half sitting position so their eyes were level with each other and spit in the other's face before tossing the creature back to the ground hard.

"You disgust me. Both of you. To think I actually trusted you." He kicked Kunzite again before striding to Zoisite's prone form. He studied the coppery haired Tennou closely. There was something not quite right about the way he had conveniently lost consciousness. Come to think of it, Zoisite had yet to show any signs of life since Aethlius had silenced Kunzite for calling out to him when they were still be dragged here. He knelt and lifted an eyelid and saw the silvery film covering the eyeball and knew. A Soul Flight.

Furiously, he stood and stepped on Zoisite's unprotected stomach on his way to Kunzite whose eyes had become round spheres filled with fear. He heard the younger creature's gasp of pain and choking efforts to catch his breath as he commanded the eldest, "Speak. Where did Zoisite go?"

Kunzite felt the compelling silence lift, but he held his peace. He received another powerful kick in the gut for his insolence and he coughed up blood. He fought the urge to defend himself with his magic; he had sworn an oath to protect this man's lineage ages ago. He wouldn't break that oath now by fighting back and possibly harming him. Not yet.

"Speak!"

"I don't know," Kunzite gasped as the compulsion took hold of his weakened body and mind.

"Liar!"

Another kick, this time to his back. Kunzite's body arched against the pain but Aethlius placed his booted foot on the side of Kunzite's face anchoring it to the ground. Kunzite braced himself for another blow, but it never came. Instead, he heard his named called by a familiar voice. Voic_es_.

He felt the boot leave his cheek and he half opened his eyes. Through his blurred vision, he saw Nephrite and Zoisite standing between him and the king while Jadeite was frantically cradling his limp body to his chest and repeatedly asking if he was alright and apologizing they couldn't get here sooner.

But Kunzite's eyes were focused solely on Zoisite's image, there was something wrong with it. It flickered. _No! His Soul Flight form! He doesn't seriously plan to fight Aethlius in his Soul Flight form does he? _

"Sa…kura…" he breathed praying his lover heard him.

Apparently Nephrite had because he turned away from his quarry and knelt by a semi-conscious Kunzite leaving Zoisite alone. Zoisite's Soul Flight form turned also so his and Kunzite's eyes met.

Then Aethlius attacked. And Zoisite screamed in agony as his Soul Flight form took the brunt of the attack. Desperately, the soul of his lover faced the king and crossed its arms at the wrists before his chest in an effort to negate or at least ease the attack. But his shrieks of agony spoke volumns of his failure.

Seeing his lover suffer like that, combined with Aethlius' distraction brought on by his attack broke the compulsion holding his body prone and Kunzite instantly flew to his feet and wrapped his arms around Zoisite's Soul Flight form adding his own strength to his lover's defense. But he was too weak. Mere moments later he too shrieked as his life force merged with Zoisite's stripping him of anything and everything that could possibly be changed into power. He felt the attack ease as both his and Zoisite's combined powers began to nullify the king's power. But it still wasn't enough.

He felt someone clutch his shoulder and more power surged through his body from the touch and into Zoisite's Soul Flight form and the king's attack was completely nullified. Too weak to stand he collapsed against his lover's Soul Flight form currently flickering in his arms, but the image vanished and he fell to the ground instead. He struggled to open his eyes and saw Jadeite rush at the king screaming unintelligibly only to be caught by Nephrite.

Though his vision was blurred and his hearing fading, he did hear the king's next words with startling clarity, "Monsters! I hereby banish all of you from Elysium for the remainder of your lives. You may never return here. May you all rot in hell!"

He felt himself being picked up and cradled in strong arms against a warm body. He felt the person who held him bounce as he, presumably Nephrite, ran away thereby jostling his broken form causing him to moan in pain. His body couldn't take much more abuse. Then he felt the nothingness, the complete loss of all sensation for a brief moment as his rescuer teleported. Then blackness. Complete and utter blackness.

Then he woke up.

XxX

Kunzite started awake as a cold sweat covered his quaking body. Jadeite was still snoring lightly on his lap but judging by the ache in his back and the creak in his neck, Kunzite guessed he'd been asleep for at least an hour or so, if not longer.

But that dream. He'd never forget the events of that horrible, fateful day. He remembered waking up after everything was over –over, HA!- and seeing himself in the mirror for the first time. He remembered his horror when he 'd seen his hair was no longer a snowy white, but a coal black and his once silvery iridescent eyes were now a dead brown. He remembered looking over to Zoisite, barely alive on the bed next to him, and had nearly wept at the change. Gone were Zoisite's lovely copper locks, replaced by a stark almost ghostly white. Later on, he would learn that his beloved's eyes had also been drained of their jade coloring and been replaced by a pale unearthly blue.

Nephrite, who had lain on the bed to Kunzite's left, had also changed. His once rich blue eyes were now the same drained, lifeless shade of brown as his and the brunnette would suffer frequent fainting spells from sheer exhaustion on a daily basis for while afterward. Jadeite lay on the bed on Nephrite's other side. While the youngest of the Shitennou had escaped the ordeal physically unscathed, he had teetered on the brink of insanity for a while.

It was a day that had permanently changed all of them. A day they would never forget. And a day they all constantly prayed would never be repeated. But sometimes, fate could not be changed, no matter how hard one prayed or tried. Some things were just guaranteed. But they did take what precautions they could to prevent it. They locked their chamber doors with both physical and magical locks. They had kept their relationships a secret, until the day after the Masquerade. But even now, as before, their love would be torn apart as the floor was ripped out from under them. How much was too much, Kunzite wondered?

Sighing wearily, Kunzite shook Jadeite awake and they both set off to search for Prince Endymion and return to Terra. But, during all of this, Kunzite couldn't help wondering what would become of the Shitennou of Terra now?

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…a day of destruction…tick…tick…tick…can be repeated…tick…tick…tick…in more ways than one…tick…tick…tick…after all…tick…tick…tick…Lady Luck seldom knocks on the same door twice…tick…tick…tick…perhaps it is time…tick…tick…tick…for the Angel of Death to pay a visit…tick…tick…tick…to our four little ticking timers...tick...tick...tick..._

* * *

A/N: Yay! Y'all finally got to see what the mysterious and terrible _that_ was. Hope that was good.

And seriously, if any of you think this should be an M now, let me know and I'll change it.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	23. My soul tarries in Shadowlands,

Chapter 22

Upon arriving back on Terra, Kunzite and Jadeite immediately started off leaving Endymion behind. Surprised, the prince called out, "What's the hurry?"

He noticed Jadeite turn around and start back towards him. Satisfied he'd gotten his Shitennou's attention, Endymion crossed his arms curiously. That is until he saw the glowing amber ball of magic in Jadeite's clawed hand and the hatefulness filling the blonde's blue eyes and the cruel sneer on those rosy lips. Surprised he stepped back a pace and raised his hands. He felt his throat dry up and swallowing became a chore. Nervously, he looked up at Kunzite and saw the same hardness in the elder general's eyes, but there was a certain sadness in them as well.

All this happened in a matter of seconds, but it felt like an hour before Kunzite's hand finally rested gently but firmly on Jadeite's shoulder halting the younger's advance and quiet command of, "No Jadeito!"

Endymion started to lower his hands in relief and would have spoken a thank you if Kunzite hadn't finished with, "He's not worth it."

_Not worth it? Not worth what? _Endymion wondered. Jadeite, however, seemed to understand. Fuming, the youngest Shitennou dismissed the magic and balled his fists before turning away from his master and teleporting away.

"Thanks fo--"

"Don't Endymion. Just don't," Kunzite ordered coolly. His silver eyes met the prince's and the brunette prince flinched.

Then Kunzite teleported away as well leaving the prince alone dumbstruck in the large garden at the front of the palace. _What had he done?_

XxX

Kunzite started searching for his lover as soon as he entered the palace. But the search was proving to be fruitless. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find Zoisite. That was saying something. Usually whenever Zoisite pulled one of his disappearing tricks, Kunzite could find him fairly quickly, but this time the young Shitennou was proving elusive.

The first vestiges of worry began to prick the Ice King's mind. He went over the places he'd checked already: Zoisite's chambers, his chambers, the roof, the music room, and still he'd come up empty. He wandered absently into the grand ballroom, granted it was not high on his list of places for Zoisite to hide it in, but it was still an available possibility. After all, when all the obvious choices have been exhausted, turn to the less obvious. And the ballroom was definitely one of the less obvious choices so he checked there first.

Upon entering the large marble room he noted the lack of people with mild interest but not enough to deter his search. That was until he felt the tingle he got whenever someone was watching him. He focused his senses for the source and, finding it, turned to the three great thrones and his eyebrows rose in interest. He bowed, "Your Majesty."

"Kunzito. May I have a word with you in private?" King Elis asked, unusually quiet.

Shifting to face the king curiously, Kunzite nodded his assent and the Terran king rose, striding down the steps to the Ice King until they were face to face. Kunzite placed his right fist over his heart as he bowed at the waist in formal Terran style at his Majesty's approach. When he stood up again he saw something in the king's face that made him nervous. King Elis was gazing at him with his gentle brown eyes as if he had recognized something. "What is it, my King?"

After a beat, King Elis sighed, "You really don't recognize me do you, Kunzite?"

The Ice King fought the urge to swallow nervously. Instead, he answered, "I don't understand."

"I just want to know if you are the same KunKun who once helped raise me along with the other Shitennou from when I was a boy. You have my word that I won't tell anyone, if it is you. I just need to know that I'm not going insane and seeing ghosts."

Kunzite stood perfectly still, then his stance drooped. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Though, I admit, I'd hoped you'd never recognize us. You were only a small child at the time. Please, don't mention this to anyone else, including the other Shitennou. We have enough to worry about at the moment as it is."

Considerably saddened but understanding, Elis nodded. "You have my word, my old friend."

Bowing again, Kunzite turned on his heel and headed for the large stained glass sakura doors and left the room. Elis simply stood and watched the cold Shitennou leave and for some reason, he felt a part of him die when he lost sight of his old friend. Some things, it seemed, could never be forgotten, or forgiven. He sighed again before summoning a servant. When the flustered girl arrived he gave her a message to deliver to a certain priest at the Sanctuary of Elysian.

Xxx

Kunzite felt utterly drained. The sun was beginning to set in the Western sky and he still hadn't found Zoisite. And now with King Elis… He sighed. _How much more of this can I take before I just fall asleep on my feet, I wonder?_

He'd searched the entire premises of the palace and still no sign of his lover _or_ Nephrite. Usually he'd see Nephrite floating around here and there but he'd seen nothing and that bothered him. What if something had happened to his friend?

Wearily, he sat down on the marble steps leading down from the patio and watched the sun slowly drift nearer to the horizon. Then his eyes flickered to the landing about ten steps down and his heart froze in his chest. That was the place. Suddenly his comfortable spot didn't seem so comfortable any more. He stood and teleported to the one place he had yet to look for Zoisite. Their private gazebo.

XxX

Zoisite knelt near the water's rim gazing at his reflection in pained silence. While he'd napped, the bruise had darkened considerably and he was having a hard time keeping his left eye open. He couldn't be seen like this, at least not by Kunzite. Even though he was quite positive Endymion deserved whatever Kunzite would do to him, the prince was still his master and he would continue to serve him. Even if it destroyed him.

But that didn't change the fact that he desperately wanted to feel Kunzite's protective arms around him and hear his lover's soothing baritone whispering sweet nothings in his ear. But his eye… If Kunzite saw his eye what would he think? Would he hate him because he wasn't pretty anymore?

Slowly, Zoisite stood and strode back to the covered gazebo and untied the white curtains allowing them to flutter freely in the breeze. This was his haven of solitude. Alone. Just the breeze, the water, the trees, and the smell of roses. Alone. …the smell of roses…

_No!_

"Zoisito?" Kunzite called quietly.

Quickly, Zoisite turned away from the voice of the man he loved and hid his face. _Please don't look, my love. Please don't. You'll hate me._

"What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Zoisito? Please answer me." Hesitantly, Kunzite started towards his lover.

"What is it, Kunzito-sama?" Zoisite whispered folding his arms around his chest as if to keep himself from falling apart, which in a way he was.

Encouraged by his little sakura's quiet voice, Kunzite slipped his arms around his lover's arm-wrapped chest and leaned in to kiss Zoisite's right cheek. "What's wrong, little one?"

A shaky sigh. "Nothing."

A dagger of fear pierced Kunzite's heart and he swallowed hard. "Why won't you tell me, love? Please let me help. I hate seeing you like this."

Zoisite tried to ignore the pain in Kunzite's voice, steeling himself against it as best he could and held his silence. He turned his head away from Kunzite's and swallowed his tears. He couldn't let Kunzito see his face. He couldn't.

Seeing the movement, Kunzite's heart dropped in his chest and he pulled away from Zoisite so they stood apart. "I'll leave if I'm not welcome," he said sadly.

"…no...stay…"

Relieved beyond belief but keeping a tight rein on his emotions, Kunzite answered quietly, "Alright." He waited and watched Zoisite closely. "Why won't you look at me?"

Zoisite's shoulders slumped and his hands tightened their grip on his arms.

"Do you…," Kunzite swallowed self-consciously, "do you fear me?"

"No!" the youth cried instantly, his voice full of hurt and shock. In his surprise the boy almost turned around to face his lover, but caught himself and turned back around. That caught Kunzite's attention.

"Zoisito? What are you hiding?" he asked taking a step closer to his lover.

"Nothing," his sakura answered, a little too quickly he noted.

"Zoisito, please. Tell me. What is it?" He placed a gentle hand on Zoisite shoulder. _He's shaking._"Zoisito? Zoisito-koi, please show me."

"Y…you'll hate me," Zoisite whispered, his voice raw from withheld emotion.

Kunzite leaned down and planted a kiss in those curly copper locks. "I could never hate you, koibito. Trust me."

Unable to resist Kunzite's deep melodic voice, Zoisite took a deep, shaky breath, bowed his head, and turned around. He felt Kunzite's thumb and forefinger cup his chin and slowly lift his face. Preparing himself for the worst, he raised his eyes to his lover's face and gazed into those silver orbs.

The moment Kunzite's eyes met Zoisite's he gasped. His lover's left eye was a deep purplish-brown and was almost completely swollen shut. Tenderly tracing his finger over the wounded area he whispered, "Zoisito, what happened?"

Suddenly very self-conscious, the boy's eyes dropped. "I…stepped out of line."

"Who did this?"

"I—it's not important. Really. It was my fault anyway," Zoisite defended quickly, racing to get his words out. He just wanted this to end. To be over with.

"Who did this?" Kunzite's voice repeated with more force.

"It's noth--"

"Zoisito."

Nervously, the young Shitennou bit his lip. "En…Endymion…"

"Endymion!? Endymion hit you?" the shock evident in Kunzite's baritone voice. "Why?"

"I…I stepped out of line. I started accusing him of betraying us, and I…I sort of...called Princess Serenity a…a brat...and…and he…"

"He hit you because you called Serenity a brat?" Kunzite asked incredulously.

Weakly, Zoisite nodded and Kunzite pulled him close in a tender embrace silently promising to have a 'talk' with the prince tonight. "Well, it's over now."

"I'm so tired," his little sakura murmured.

"Come to bed. We don't even have to do anything but sleep tonight. And tomorrow morning, you and I are going to sleep in. No exceptions."

Zoisite couldn't help but chuckle a little. Lovingly, he nuzzled into his lover's warm chest being mindful of his sore eye. It was almost completely swollen shut now; he could barely see out of it. Distantly, he felt Kunzite's arms lift him up bridal style and teleport him to what he presumed to be his bedroom. He was gently laid down on the soft mattress, stripped of his clothes, and joined by his lover. Tiredly, he snuggled close seeking Kunzite's warm body and was gratified by feeling Kunzite's arms surround him and pull him closer. He smiled. Then he slowly gave in to sleep.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…one Shitennou lost in shadows…tick…tick…tick…one wounded by an untouchable…tick…tick…tick…one searching for the lost…tick…tick…tick…one preparing for vengeance…tick…tick…tick…all broken…tick…tick…tick…but can they be repaired?...tick…tick…or will they be tossed to the furnace?...tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Got this up, finally. I'm about done now.

_**FYI:**_I posted a poll on my profile so y'all can vote for the name versions of specific characters I'm going to use for my Dark Kingdom arc story, in other words the sequal to this. Also, title ideas for the Dark Kingdom arc story are welcome. Just review *hint, hint* or PM me *hint, hint* with you ideas or suggestions. ;)

It is now 1:27am. :oZZZZzzzzzzz…..

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	24. I cannot feel the touch of another hand

A/N: Sorry about the length of this but I wanted to have the Gathering part all in one chapter. I'll post that either tomorrow or Sunday. I promise. I'll post the next chapter of Our First Breath of Life too. ;)

But right now…

Chapter 23

It was dark outside when he woke up. He had business that needed tending to, business that involved venting fury. He gazed down at the curled form in his arms and smiled, until he saw the dark ring surrounding the boy's left eye. Then he felt his fury return tenfold. Gently, he separated himself from his lover's body and rose. After pulling on his clothes he took one last look at Zoisite's sleeping form before he left the room. He had a bone to pick with someone.

XxX

Jadeite had been searching for Nephrite for a couple hours now and was still coming up empty. He and Kunzite had only been home for around three hours but it was already dark outside and Nephrite was still proving elusive. The poor blonde was practically frantic. He was running down the halls to Kunzite's room hoping the elder Tennou would help him search for his friend. He'd never expected to run into the Ice King literally.

"K-Kunzito! What are you doing here?"

Arching his eyebrows, Kunzite inquired, "I live here. What are you doing here?"

The youth started to answer when he realized he was being teased and sent a nasty look at his elder. Then he remembered what he had been doing and his demeanor became shaky again. "Have you seen Nephrito? I can't find him anywhere. Oh, and Zoisite. Did you find him, too?"

"Zoisito's asleep in my room. And what do you mean by 'where's Nephrito'? I thought you'd found him long ago." The first warning bells began to sound in the elder's head. Something wasn't right.

Jadeite shook his head negatively. "I haven't seen him. Kunzite, I'm worried. What if something's happened to him?"

"Where have you looked, Jadeito?" Kunzite asked calmly.

"Everywhere!"

"Be specific."

Taking a deep breath, the youth started spitting out rooms, hallways, gardens, practically everywhere. Practically being the operative word. "Did you check the Star Chamber?"

"Ye-no," Jadeite muttered as a dark flush colored his cheeks.

Smiling gently, Kunzite dropped a hand on Jadeite's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "There now. Try there. If he isn't there, call me and I'll help you look some more, alright?"

Nodding, the red faced Tennou raced off to the Star Chamber anxious to see his lover. Kunzite watched the boy, hoping for his sake that Nephrite was alright. Then he focused his thoughts on why he had left Zoisite's side for in the first place. _That bastard!_

XxX

Said bastard was currently in his study organizing the last few papers on his desk. Something he'd meant to do for ages now, but had yet to get around to doing. Tying the last stack of papers together with red string, Endymion dropped into his desk chair with a deep sigh of relief.

What a long day. First Zoisite, then Serenity, and now this. Well, at least the paper work was over and done with –Finally!- and he could focus on other things. Like Serenity. He couldn't help but worry about her. He hoped she wasn't too angry with him for keeping the betrothals secret. Not to mention the fact that _he _was the one who wanted the betrothals to go through more than his father. As long as the Shitennou were wedded to the Senshi, his people were sure to welcome Serenity and the moon people to Terra with open arms. Or at least, that's what he'd thought until he remembered what his love had told him.

"…_imagine what they'd think if they found out the Shitennou were forced into a marriage they had no knowledge of while in the meantime they were being led to believe that they could stay with their true loves."_

Would his plan work? Would the people accept the marriages and Princess Serenity, or would his love's prediction come true. She was right about one thing for certain. He'd have to be careful.

He was pulled out of his musings by a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

Without introduction, the visitor entered his study. "Oh, Kunzite. What are you doing up? I'd thought you'd retired a little while ago. How's Zoisite? Is he feeling better?"

Silence.

"Kunzito?" Concerned, Endymion studied his friend. Something was bothering his head Shitennou. The tall man stood with bowed shoulders, hands fisted by his sides, and his head bowed just enough for his hair to shadow his face from view. "Kunzito are yo-"

"You hit him."

"Excuse me?"

"You hit Zoisito."

Silence.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorr--"

"Why?"

"He was out of line."

"That doesn't give you the right to HIT HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

_**Smack!**_

"Kunzito!"

_**Flash!**_

XxX

Jadeite stood in front of the door to the Star Chamber and gulped. He'd never really liked the place. It was too dark and creepy. It gave him the jitters. But if Nephrite was in there, he had to go in too to make sure he was alright.

Swallowing heavily, the blonde pushed the large doors open and was hit by the cool air from inside the dark chamber. He shivered. Steeling himself, he took a step into the darkness and squinted into the shadows. A single dark lump lay on the floor near the center of the room drew his atttention. A cold rock began to form in the pit of Jadeite's stomach as his subconscious mind guessed what the lump was but his conscious mind refused to believe it.

"Nephrito?" he called hesitantly. "Nephrito?" he called again when the silence answered him and the lump didn't move. Afraid now, the blonde started towards the lump until he was close enough to recognize it for what it was.

"Nephrito!"

Racing to his fallen lover, Jadeite fell to his knees and shook the brunette violently calling out his lover's name. He was scared. It had happened to Nephrite now. Terror streaked through his body when he realized he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do!

What if Nephrite was… What if he was…

"Kunzito!" he screamed as he teleported away. When he reappeared, he was in Prince Endymion's study and before him was something he'd never imagine he'd ever see. Kunzite was standing over a stunned Endymion with a fisted hand and dark eyes. Both people turned to the newcomer in surprise.

Upon seeing Jadeite, Kunzite's froze in midswing and his fist lowered a fraction. "Jadeito? What's wrong? You look green."

"Neph…ri…to…"

"What's wrong with Nephrite? Jadeite, tell me. What happened?"

Tears started to flow down the youngest Shitennou's cheeks as the youth whispered, "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. They got him and I…I don't…Dammit! I don't know what to do!"

Endymion watched as Kunzite paled considerably at Jadeite's rather confusing announcement and subsequent burst into hysterics. Some day this was turning out to be.

"Take me to him Jadeite."

With that, both Shitennou vanished in Jadeite's teleportation spell leaving a stunned, sore, and confused Endymion behind on the floor rubbing his aching jaw. Yup, this was some day. Now, what was this about Nephrite?

XxX

When Kunzite materialized in the Star Chamber, his silver eyes immediately locked on to the prone form on the marble floor. He rushed over to his fallen comrade and gently felt for a pulse, breathing a deep sigh of relief when he felt it. It was weak but it was there. Nephrite's breathing was shallow too, but otherwise he was outwardly fine. Inwardly…Kunzite winced.

He'd failed. Again.

He'd failed everyone. He'd failed to protect his lover who was caught right before his very eyes. He'd failed to save Jadeite when the boy had gone off on his own in a huff. And now he'd failed to protect his oldest friend and closest thing he had to a brother. He was a failure. A complete and utter failure.

Forcing his dark thoughts to the back of his mind, Kunzite carefully lifted the limp body into his arms and turned to Jadeite who hadn't moved a muscle since they arrived. One look at the boy and Kunzite knew. Jadeite was in shock. His heart went out to the boy, but now wasn't the time for this.

Walking up to the youngest Shitennou, he enacted his teleport being sure to bring Jadeite along with him. When they reappeared in Kunzite's bedroom, Zoisite was frantically putting on his clothes. When the aqua light from Kunzite's teleport faded and Zoisite saw the scene, he stared.

Kunzite sighed. Zoisite was in shock too.

"It's alright. He's alive, just unconscious and I'd guess from our previous experience with this, he'll wake up around morning. He'll sleep on my bed tonight. Jadeite, would you stay with him?"

He made sure to see the blonde head nod before he strode to his bed and gently lay his friend on the feather mattress. Zoisite looked on with glazed eyes and Kunzite watched as Jadeite snuggled up close to his unconscious lover as if hoping his presence would awaken him.

It broke his heart.

The past was repeating itself. Zoisite was retreating into himself again, Jadeite was straddling the thin line between sanity and insanity, Nephrite was suffering silently, and Kunzite…

Kunzite was…dying.

Yes. He was dying. Every time he saw the desperate glint in Jadeite's eyes, the glazed, distant stare of Zoisite's eyes, and Nephrite's closed eyes, he wanted to kill himself. He'd failed them. He'd failed them all. He couldn't protect them. He felt so weak…so small…so scared…so tired.

And the Gathering was only a few days away. If he guessed right, then their betrothals would be formally announced at the Gathering then reinforced at the Constellation Ball.

The only question was, would the Shitennou be there, or would they be lost?

XxX

She stood on the surface of the planet she'd been forced to visit. Her glittering eyes bored twin holes of hatred at the full silver orb in the sky as her thoughts raced.

_That stupid boy. The only good thing about him was his looks! What was it with Terran men? They were all so beautiful._ And she'd been so close! So close she could almost touch it. Literally. Until those accursed flames had blocked her, separating the crystal from her. It had to be the boy. He could summon the Golden Crystal into and out of existence so maybe… Maybe the boy himself was the key. If she could get her hands on that pretty boy then she'd have the crystal within her grasp.

But before that, she'd pay a little visit to the moon. After all, the Constellation Ball was only a few days away. She may not have been formally invited, but since when do old _friends_ need an invitation to go to a ball meant for said friends and allies?

She chuckled lightly. She'd even give a gift to the queen to show her _kindness_. Or she could give it to the daughter. The daughter. She smiled cruelly. Yes, she would give it to the daughter. Princess Serenity. Strange how that word brings to mind the silence surrounding a graveyard. She laughed like tinkling bells.

XxX

Finally, everything was ready. All four Shitennou were under her control and she had the full support of Queen Metallia behind her. She knew the reactions the Terrans would have to the news of Prince Endymion's engagement to the moon princess, Serenity. She also knew, the Terrans would hate the forced betrothal between the Shitennou and the Senshi even more. Everyone knew how loved the Shitennou were. If anyone spoke a word against them, the speaker would be practically ostracized by the people. So she wondered how they would react to this?

Revolt perhaps?

She'd have to wait patiently for the right time to strike. The Constellation Ball would mark the fall of the Silver Millennium and the rise of the Dark Kingdom.

Everything was perfect.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…only days away…tick…tick…tick…four Shitennou…tick…tick…tick…three queens…tick…tick…tick…two lovers...tick...tick...tick...one ball…tick…tick…tick…all it takes is a single spark…tick…tick…tick…to light a blazing fire…tick…tick…tick…a fire known as…tick…tick…tick…coup d'état…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Hope that's okay for y'all. Oh, BTW, I post a video on YouTube that kinda/sorta corresponds to this. It's a ZoiKun vid set to Way of Life from the Last Samurai OST. The story description should be under the "more info" button. Of course, when I wrote the story explanation I didn't expect it to be over a page and a half long on a Word document. *blushes* What can I say,…I write a lot. Anyway, it's called Fire and Ice A Tribute to the Shi-Tennou.

It is now 1:25am. :oZZZZzzzzzzz…..

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	25. I can't see nor taste nor smell nor hear

A/N: Hope y'all like this. It's getting close to the climax now. Enjoy!

Chapter 24

He hadn't slept and it was obvious on his face. He sat on his bedside rim and just stared at the stirring figure. When Nephrite finally opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kunzite staring down at him blankly. Then he noticed the soft blonde hair tickling his chin and the coppery haired person curled in a ball by his feet and knew. "I was caught, wasn't I?"

It was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Hmm? For what Kunzito? It wasn't your fault. If we're going to place blame on someone, it should be me. I'm the one who went off on my own, despite my own warning that we shouldn't. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Kunzite's silver orbs gained none of their usual life despite his best friend's reassurances. Instead he managed a ghost of a smile and hung his head. "I hit Endymion last night."

"Seriously? Why?" Nephrite asked, traces of amusement coloring his words.

"He hit Zoisito."

Silence. He closed his eyes in understanding. "I see. Are they asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good." A pause. "I pity them. They may be the youngest age-wise, but I sometimes wonder if they're actually older than us mentally. We've all suffered, but they can only take so much. We all have our limits. But they may very well have reached theirs."

Nephrite's hand found its way to Jadeite's golden curls in which he entwined his fingers and sighed deeply before opening his eyes again. "Kunzite. My guess is, we don't have much time left. Let's make what time we do have last." He smiled and his blue eyes glittered.

Kunzite stared.

"Kunzite, what is it?" Nephrite asked.

"Your eyes are blue again."

Surprise registered in the second oldest Shitennou's gaze before the smiled returned, this time a bit sadly. "Well, I guess we shouldn't be too surprised about that. Remember what happened to you and Zoisito? It's probably the same thing."

"I guess," Kunzite allowed with a small smile of his own. "What do you say we do in the mean time?"

"You're asking me, leader?" Nephrite teased.

The snowy-haired man sighed again. "I don't feel like being the leader right now."

Smiling gently, Nephrite whispered, "I understand." He took a deep breath and continued, "Well, I suggest we prepare ourselves for the Gathering in a few days and the Constellation Ball after that. Look on the bright side, at least there'll be wine and dancing. If you're lucky, you may be able to convince Zoisite to wear a dress."

That drew a laugh from the frozen general melting him in a welcome way. "That would be a sight to see. I've only seen him in a dress once and I swear I almost took him right then and there. He was shaking and blushing like a virgin maid."

Nephrite snorted. "He was probably scared to death you'd hate him. You know how he is about you. Everything he says and does is for you. You're his life."

"Like Jadeite is yours," Kunzite said.

Nephrite nodded. Then he closed his eyes and moaned. "Mmm. I've got a splitting headache so here's what I say. I say we sleep the day away and give our best tomorrow. What'd'ya say?"

"Hmph. I agree. Whole heartedly." With that, Kunzite lowered himself to his bed, pulled a still sleeping Zoisite against his chest resting his own head on his lover's, and willed himself to sleep. Maybe Nephrite was right. There was nothing they could do right now, so why not try to forget it and take advantage of what they did have. _Zoisito-koi. I love you so much my little sakura._

XxX

They were all dressed in their official Shitennou uniforms, the cream outfits with the crimson velvet capes, and standing from highest ranked to lowest. Thus Kunzite stood tall at the head of the line, Nephrite next to him, Zoisite after Nephrite, and Jadeite last. Lady Beryl stood to King Elis's right side while Prince Endymion stood to the left and a bit behind his father on a raised platform in the center of the Patio in the Sanctuary of Elysian. From where he was standing near Endymion, Zoisite could see Helios leaning against a column on the sidelines. He wanted to wave, but the formality and importance of the Gathering prevented him. Instead, he flashed his brother a smile which was quickly returned along with a small wave and reassuring nod.

Over the last few days, the Shitennou had kept to themselves and rarely left their chambers. If they needed to go anywhere they teleported to avoid contact with others. They needed each other's company more than anything else, and above all they wanted to avoid Prince Endymion at any cost. Besides, Nephrite had been bedridden the whole first day from a splitting headache. Zoisite winced at the mere memory of his own identical headache.

"People of Terra!"

Pulled from his thoughts, Zoisite realized the Gathering had been called into order. King Elis dressed in his finery with his son and Heir Apparent by his side was addressing the people. At the sight of his master, Endymion, Zoisite winced inwardly and lowered his eyes. Kunzite had been kind enough to place a glamour over his still healing eye. He was able to open it fully now, but it was still tender and, without the glamour, a sickening brownish green. He had asked Kunzite to hide it for him because, while he was hurt and angry about Endymion striking him, the prince was still his master and, as his loyal Shitennou, he was still bound to him.

But it still hurt. He looked up again when he heard the king bring up the matter he had been studiously avoiding thinking about and feared ever since he'd first learned of it. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and when he looked up again his face was as calm as he could make it. Though he was sure that the vestiges of pain and suffering were still visible.

He stared straight forward, careful to avoid eye contact with Helios. He hadn't had the courage to tell his brother yet and he doubted he could take the priest's predictable reaction. It would probably break whatever control he had been able to scrape up for this and now more than ever he needed to keep his cool. He needed to play the part of a devoted lover to Princess Mercury otherwise the people wouldn't buy it. Although a secret part of him was sure they wouldn't buy it period.

Ever since the Shitennou had started showing their affection in public, rumors of their love lives had spread like wild fire. Almost everyone knew the Shitennou were lovers and had continued to accept them for who and what they were. For them to suddenly turn their backs on their true loves for the hands of women who were not completely trusted and most definitely not the Shitennou's true loves would probably split the crowd. But he had to try. They all had to. It was what they had decided to do. It they had to, they would marry their betrothed ladies and carry on their affairs in secret. If they had to.

"I am pleased to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Endymion, Heir Apparent, to Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selena of the Silver Millennium, thus uniting our two great empires. Also, this celebration will be increased by the combined engagements of the four Shitennou of Terra to the four Princesses of the Celestial Bodies. The pairings are to be as follows: Lord Kunzite of the Northern Territories and Princess Venus of the planet Venus, Lord Nephrite of the Eastern Territories and Princess Jupiter of the Planet Jupiter, Lord Zoisite of the Western Territories and Princess Mercury of the planet Mercury, and Lord Jadeite of the Southern Territories and Princess Mars of the planet Mars. May these unions bring peace and prosperity to us all."

The crowd had already started booing the sentiments before the king had even finished speaking. Some were even shouting out their disagreements. Zoisite could catch some of the cries and couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the loyalty of the people.

"But that's not fair!"

"They don't love them!"

"You can't force them to do that!"

"How could you!?"

But this warmth was quickly replaced by biting cold when his eyes flickered almost uncontrollably to Helios. The white-haired priest was standing stock still, his orange eyes wide enough to make saucers jealous, and his delicate mouth open in horrified shock. When their eyes met, Helios' eyes grew saddened and tears slipped from them until he covered his face with his hand and turned away.

That broke Zoisite. What little control he had over his emotions was fraying quickly but he somehow found the strength to hold his own. Helios was crying all the tears the Shitennou couldn't. The priest was giving vent to all the pain the Shitennou were feeling, where they could not. Helios wept his heart out openly while the Shitennou suffered in silence. Helios sobbed while the Shitennou smiled.

The king tried to change the subject to other, less important matters but it seemed the people wouldn't hear of it. They kept returning to the topic of the Shitennou's betrothals, until finally the king had to call an end to the Gathering. On their way down from the platform to their temporary quarters where they would ready themselves for the teleport that would take them to the moon palace, the Shitennou were continually stopped by concerned citizens begging to know if their betrothals were a joke and not real. Every time the Shitennou had to hold their smiles in place and repeat King Elis's words while trying to escape to their longed for solitude.

When all four Shitennou had finally made it to their combined chambers Helios was there. He said nothing, just stood there staring at them as if waiting for them to speak. After several moments of silence, Zoisite said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Why, brother? You don't love her. None of you love them. Would you give up true love for an endless masquerade for the sole purpose of putting on a show and pleasing your superiors? Is that what you want? Because that's what you'll get."

Not once did Helios raise his voice. It remained soft and quiet, a gentle sound. Zoisite strode forward and hesitantly embraced the priest. Holding his brother like this, Zoisite had the distinct feeling that this would be the last time he would ever see his friend in the flesh. So he whispered the only words he could say aloud without giving to much away to the others, "Goodbye, Helios. I'll miss you."

He felt the priest stiffen as he picked up on the underlying message within his brother's words. He held the second youngest Tennou tightly before he released him and started towards the door. Just short of leaving, he turned around and met the Shitennou's eyes with his. "Don't forget who you are. Sometimes the masquerade can become more real until finally all that remains is the mask. The person beneath it is forgotten. Remember that. Remember who you are."

Then he left.

XxX

When everyone going to the Constellation Ball were gathered on the Patio the generals activated their teleports simaltaniously and dematerialized. When they rematerialized again, they were standing in front of the enormous, sparkling white palace. They were formally greeted by several well-dressed footmen who guided them into the palace's vast interior and on into the beautiful dining hall.

Zoisite blinked when his eyes were suddenly assailed by numerous bright lights. Several long tables with elegant finery and the best silver had been set up in an intricate design in the center of the room at which many nobles were already seated.

All of a sudden, Zoisite felt distinctly underdressed. Even though he wore the official Shitennou uniform, he still felt somehow out of place. As if he not only didn't fit in, but that he wasn't exactly welcome period. It was like walking into a home you'd been told you were going to stay in and having your host stare you down and then ignore you the rest of the time you were there.

He felt his depression, temporarily forgotten by the dazzle of beauty, return like a weight on his heart. He wanted more than anything to press himself against Kunzite, kiss him deeply, and declare to all these rich bastards present that he and Kunzite were lovers and nothing would tear them apart. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Swallowing hard against his dry throat, he followed the guides who seated them at the head table. Queen Selena was seated in the right center chair with King Elis on her left and her advisor, the shape-shifter Luna, on her right. Princess Serenity was seated on Luna's right flanked by Princess Venus, Princess Jupiter, Princess Mercury, and Princess Mars on down the table in that order. On King Elis's left sat Lady Beryl followed by Prince Endymion, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, Lord Zoisite, and Lord Jadeite. Artemis leaned almost casually against the column directly behind his queen, but his eyes constantly flickered around the room seeking out any and all potential threats.

The table directly across from their's held the elegant figures of four other women. They stood as the royals seated themselves and waited to be introduced. In her usual sad, gentle voice Queen Selena said, "May I present Princesses Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, emissaries from the Outer Bodies and friends of the crown. I hope you can all get to know each other well over the next few nights."

When the introductions ceased, the four new princesses bowed and seated themselves. Zoisite watched them closely before bowing his head and burying his fingers in his hair. This was going to be the longest three days of his life.

Next the gentle queen turned to her subjects who had become respectfully silent when they saw their sovereign stand. "My people, may I present King Elis, Prince Endymion, and their four loyal Shitennou from Terra. Please, make them feel at home. Now enjoy the meal and the dancing afterwards. But try not to overwork yourselves. We have two more days of festivities for you to enjoy, after all."

The guests laughed with their queen before standing and bowing to her. When Queen Selena returned the bow everyone reseated themselves and the food was served. Zoisite was a bit hesitant to eat anything he wasn't familiar with. He'd had a rather…unfortunate experience last time he tried that and he was not ready to have a repeat of that particular experience.

Everything seemed to go relatively well from Zoisite's point of view. That is, until he felt a sudden chill and his senses became suddenly hypersensitive and alert. On instinct, he leapt to his feet in a defensive stance and scanned the room for potential enemies.

The palace guards noticed his sudden movement and moved to defend their queen when someone called out, "Wait!"

Kunzite took one look at his lover's face and knew something was wrong. So he too stood and held up his hand calling for the guards to wait. "Zoisito, what is it? What do you sense?"

He saw those beautiful twin pools of jade flash in his direction and he saw fear in them. That in and of itself made him nervous. Zoisite's next words didn't help any.

"Something approaches. I don't know what, but it isn't friendly. I'd almost go so far as to say it means the opposite. And it's powerful."

Nodding, Kunzite turned to a still surprised and confused Queen Selena and said urgently, "My Queen, tell your guards to watch the doors. Zoisite's never wrong about these kinds of things. I would trust his word if I were you."

Selena studied Kunzite's silver eyes carefully before she nodded and gave the order. No sooner had she done that then Zoisite whispered in a thin, shaky whisper, "It's here."

The other Shitennou had also risen and followed the guards to lend their efforts when they stopped and turned back to their comrade. Zoisite's face was as white as death and his eyes were focused on the main entrance to the dining room as if in a trance. Now Kunzite felt it and he was sure the others did as well. They all followed Zoisite's gaze to the elaborate doors.

They opened and it entered. A beautiful darkness.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…what is this darkness?...tick…tick…tick…time runs short…tick…tick…tick…it's said…tick…tick…tick…that stars shine brighter…tick…tick…tick…just before death…tick…tick…tick…I wonder if the same is true…tick…tick…tick…for the four Shitennou?…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but I had to end somewhere. Can anyone guess who the "beautiful darkness" could be? Cookies for whoever gets it right. ;)

It is now 2:05am. :oZZZZzzzzzzz…..

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	26. My only feelings are loneliness and fear

Chapter 25

She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Her lovely long curls tumbled freely to the floor in a onyx river. Her pale skin gave her the appearance of a china doll and her eerie gold eyes with silver slit pupils practically glowed with power. A single large onyx set in silver with a strange silver extension was set on her forehead and the three crescent moons dangling from it jangled with the matching earrings as she entered the dining room.

Every man that saw her, including the Shitennou, were filled with awe at her beauty while the ladies looked on with barely concealed jealousy. And when she spoke, her rich alto reverberated off the stone walls wonderfully. "Well, hello there. So kind of you to come and greet me."

Queen Selena stood abruptly, a look of fearful astonishment on her gentle face.

Noticing the silver haired queen, the newcomer smiled, "Selena, what a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry I haven't been home to receive your invitation to your little gathering here, so I apologize for my tardiness."

"Nehelania," the Queen of the Silver Millennium said coldly. Intrigued by silver queen's reaction, Kunzite glanced her way and studied her face. The usually open and gentle face was closed and frozen in well concealed anger and very likely fear as well.

Fear. _So Zoisite's senses were right, not that I doubted him in the least._ _I wonder what this woman wants,_ he thought returning his icy gaze to the dark haired woman standing in the doorway. _This should be interesting indeed._

"Is that the only thing you can say to me? After all these years? Why Selena, you wound me. Aren't you at least going to invite me in?" Nehelania asked sweetly.

"You don't even deserve a welcome after what you've done. Leave."

Nehelania tilted her head and touched her blood red lips coyly as she crooned, "Oh, you're so cruel, Selena the Gentle. I only wanted to give you a gift to celebrate the occasion. It is a special occasion is it not?"

"You're gifts can go to hell with you," Selena said coolly, never letting her calm, frozen mask slip in the slightest.

Kunzite was impressed to say the least. He didn't know very many people who could pull that off like this silver queen did. She had become an immovable pillar of white marble. Plus, this marble pillar had a rather impressive vocabulary that he guessed not many people knew she had. He snorted a laugh.

The trespasser didn't seem to notice however and continued to sweetly croon, "Well, I don't know about hell, but I certainly know where you are going. Well, maybe not you, but definitely your daughter, Princess Serenity."

"Leave my daughter out of it!" Selena commanded, her cool beginning to break.

Sensing a threat, Kunzite moved towards his prince and his future princess. His fellow Shitennou followed his example as did the Senshi. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn moved so they stood between the silver queen and the dark lady while Pluto moved off to the side with a sad but detached look.

"Have no worries, your Majesty. I will do no harm. I'm only here to give my gift and leave."

"And as I've said before, you're not welcome here, and your gifts can go to hell. Now leave, Nehelania."

"Serenity, I will not touch you, I won't need to. But I can promise that you will die before your wedding day. My gift is this. You will die, but not before you see everything you love taken from you before your very eyes. You will all be betrayed by someone in your midst, someone you trust. And that someone will have puppets to do their dirty work, puppets whom you now consider trusted friends." Then she thrust her hands forward and a blast of energy burst from her outspread fingers.

"Kunzito-sama!"

But he needed no warning. In an instant, Kunzite had leapt before the silver queen and crossed his arms at the wrists before his chest negating Nehelania's attack. But behind him, Selena was not idle. She drew forth her Moon Stick and raised it level with Nehelania and multiple silver beams reached out from the multy faceted silver crystal nestled in the base of the crescent moon on the wand and captured Nehelania. She dark lady shrieked, but her voice was muted by a mirror which suddenly separated her from everyone else in the room.

No. Not separated. Encased. She was encased _inside_ the mirror. She was sealed inside the reflective surface, and she was not happy about it. Her muted voice was heard raging and cursing from behind the glass and her fists banged on the immovable glass in her fury. The next instant, both the mirror and its newly acquired captive vanished.

In the stunned silence that followed, Selena's whisper, "May you find peace in your eternal beauty in that mirror," echoed in the room.

After the moment passed, the moon people started clapping, hesitantly at first, then with more spirit and vigor until cheers and whistles were added. Finally the room was literally shaking from the ecstatic cheers for their beloved queen.

The Shitennou looked on with smiles on their faces, but with a fresh weed of fear planted in their hearts. Kunzite turned to face the gentle queen eye to eye. He studied her and she studied him. A moment passed before Kunzite bowed and started back to his seat.

"Kunzite!"

Pausing in his stride, the leader of the Shitennou half turned to the powerful queen.

"Thank you for protecting me. If you hadn't, I would not have had the chance to cast that spell."

Raising his iridescent silver eyes to her gentle grey, Kunzite bobbed his head in acknowledgment before silently returning to his seat by his prince. He was troubled. While he hadn't doubted Queen Selena's proficiency in magic, he had been more than a little unnerved by the amount of power she had just displayed. Such power should not exist. At least, not in the hands of a single person. That amount of power could quite possibly be able to raise the dead as well as kill. It was a power to be feared and respected because of that fear.

When he was reseated and things began to return to normal –normal, Ha!- Kunzite buried himself in his thoughts, only occasionally commenting on a subject that came up in passing. It would be a long but interesting next three days.

XxX

Beryl couldn't hold back a sigh of relief when that meddling witch had been sealed away. For a moment there, she had been afraid that crazy bitch would ruin her plans completely. But luckily that didn't happen. Instead, her name had not been spoken and her connection to Metallia was still a secret. For the moment at least. Smiling openly in relief she answered a question directed at her with a friendliness she would never truly feel. She was safe.

Her plans would still go into action. Before the clueless moon people knew it, they would all be dead or her servants.

She couldn't wait.

XxX

Dinner had been over for over an hour but Zoisite had only just found the chance to successfully escape to formal after meal talk politely. When he was out of sight of the other gusts and the voices from the dining room were all but faded in the distance Zoisite dropped his cool, confidant air and let his body droop dejectedly. _Kunzito-sama._

He was so tired. He leaned back so the hallway wall supported him as his legs began to buckle. He felt so drained. When that woman –Nehelania she'd said her name was- had entered the dining room, he'd felt like he would throw up from all the evil he felt flowing from her in torrents. Relaxing against the supporting wall, he leaned his head back and let his eyelids drop closed as he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

And that's how Kunzite found him. The corners of his lips twitched upward in a quiet smile as he changed his course so he stood before his lover. Resting his right forearm against the wall by Zoisite's face, he leaned in and ghosted his lips across the youth's cheek. The boy's eyelids fluttered open revealing the most beautiful liquid jade Kunzite had ever seen. He smiled gently. "Tired?"

Zoisite sighed deeply in response.

Kunzite chuckled. "Can't have that, now can we?" He leaned forward and caught Zoisite's soft lips against his and placed his left hand gently against his lover's right cheek. Slowly he deepened the kiss until Zoisite's hands, which had planted themselves against his chest from the moment the kiss was initiated, began to push against him insistently, silently begging the elder to stop so he could breathe.

Ignoring Zoisite's silent pleas, Kunzite captured both hands and held them against the wall on either side of Zoisite's body and continued kissing him. Zoisite whimpered in complaint, but Kunzite nipped his lover's lips in response. The boy grunted in surprise, but his grunt quickly became an embarrassed squeak when he suddenly felt Kunzite's hands leave his wrists and circle underneath his thighs lifting them up so he was held aloft.

He was now held so his back was sandwiched between the wall and Kunzite's warm body and his legs were half encircling Kunzite's waist forcing their arousals to brush against each other pleasurably. He could feel Kunzite's hands underneath his thighs holding his legs aloft but his senses were completely focused on the kiss. He could hardly bring himself to think of anything else. Kunzite may not have had the use of his hands but he made up for it quite efficiently with his skillful lips and possessive tongue. Lovingly, Zoisite cupped his lover's face with his right hand while his left hand held Kunzite close.

This was what he lived for. This and this only. Kunzite's love. His constant, unfailing love. Every time Zoisite thought he'd seen or experienced it all to the point that it didn't affect him anymore, he was proven wrong. But he didn't mind; on the contrary, he was pleased. Never was he more pleased to be proven wrong. If being proven wrong meant he got to experience this, he'd do it any day for however long Kunzite pleased. But if they kept this up, they'd be caught.

Speak of the devil.

Both lovers froze and turned to Kunzite's right in apprehension as the sound of approaching feet became noticeable. Neither moved nor breathed until the sound faded away.

The moment ruined, they met each other's eyes. Disappointed, Kunzite lowered a blushing Zoisite to the ground and prepared to leave if he was asked. But to his surprise, Zoisite pulled him back so they were kissing again. Then his lover practically yanked him down the hall to their quarters where they would be staying for the next three days.

Once inside, Zoisite yanked his lover close so their lips met again. Not complaining in the least, Kunzite closed the door behind him and locked it. Then he turned his full attention to kissing Zoisite. Pushing just enough so that Zoisite was forced to step back with every step he took forward, Kunzite maneuvered his slight lover to the room's sole bed. It was a slight annoyance that the moon people's beds stood several feet off the floor instead of embedded in it, but at least he could get Zoisite beneath him quicker.

When they were close enough, Kunzite put all his weight onto Zoisite who predictably overbalanced backwards. A moment of flailing and the youth was half lying on a soft comforter with his feet still touching the floor and with his lover leaning over him still holding his lips captive. Desperate to touch his beloved, Zoisite raised his hands to cup Kunzite's face only to have his wrists caught and pressed back against the comforter on either side of Zoisite's head. Only then did Kunzite break the kiss, pulling back just enough so his lips still brushed tantalizingly close to Zoisite's teasingly who tried desperately to reclaim what was lost. Brushing his lips ever so lightly along the quivering boy's jaw line, Kunzite came to his lover's ear. He kissed it and whispered seductively, "Tonight, we dance."

Zoisite blushed furiously but giggled breathily. "Kinda hard to dance half on the bed, half off, don't you think?" he breathed.

Kunzite humphed and pulled away from his lover so he could lift his lover's legs onto the mattress. That done, he clambered up so he straddled his lover and smiled. "Let the dance begin."

Then he proceeded to remove every scrap of cloth from his lover's body to Zoisite's blushing delight.

XxX

Little did the Ice King and his lover know that right next door, their comrades had the same idea.

Nephrite sat on the bed one leg stretched out and the other bent to the right with Jadeite straddling him. Their mouths were sealed in a lip lock that neither wanted to break. Jadeite braced himself with his left hand which pushed against Nephrite's bent right leg while his right embraced his lover desperately. The brunette cupped the back of his lover's blonde head as he leaned against his left hand which was planted firmly against the bed.

"So," Nephrite murmured between kisses, "who's topping?"

Jadeite moaned and whispered, "Well…considering…I'm sitting on you…I guess...that means me…"

"Hmph," the brunette chuckled. "So it would seem."

A particularly deep kiss.

"So it _is_," Jadeite gasped when the kiss was broken. "You topped last time. It's my turn."

"Since when do we trade places every other time?" Nephrite teased.

Jadeite pouted, "Since now."

They kissed again and Nephrite removed his hand from Jadeite's head and placed it on the thigh of the bent leg that straddled his right side. Desperate to keep as much contact between himself and his lover, Jadeite leaned forward and wrapped his left arm around Nephrite's shoulders keeping his balance with the fingers of his right hand which were pushing against the mattress. He felt Nephrite jerk his leg so they were even closer drawing a gasp from him when their arousals pressed against each other.

"Well, if you look at our positions you'd see that, technically, _I'm_ topping _you_," Nephrite said smugly.

The blonde blinked stupidly for a minute, then glanced down to their positions. After a moment he realized he'd been tricked and sputtered as his face became beet red. Smiling, Nephrite pulled him back into a powerful, hungry kiss which he broke just as abruptly pronouncing pridefully, "I win."

Jadeite gulped.

Chuckling, "You're mine for the night, Jadey."

Blushing angrily, Jadeite hit his left fist against his lover's back, "Don't call m-"

He never finished. Nephrite had claimed his lips again. Pretty soon, the blonde had completely forgotten the incident and was just struggling to stay sane against the overwhelming and all encompassing pleasure his lover continued to shower him with.

_Wow. If this is how the first night here is, I can't wait for tomorrow._

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…so little time left…tick…tick…tick…one queen dealt with…tick…tick…tick…one still free…tick…tick...tick…four puppets…tick…tick…tick…who's timers are running low…tick…tick…tick…and the puppeteer still has things to do…tick…tick…tick…but even the puppeteer…tick…tick…tick…has strings attached…tick…tick…tick…what will become of our beloved Shitennou…tick…tick…tick…before this is all over?...tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Hope that was worth it. Did y'all like the yaoi fluff at the end? I did. ;)

It is now 1:25am. :oZZZZzzzzzzz…..

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	27. My hope has long fled,

A/N: Hope y'all like this. Hehe Almost finished. I can see the finish line now. ;)

Warning: yaoi fluff at the beginning. Yay yaoi fluff! ;D

Chapter 26

Kunzite woke to a bright pinkish gold beam of light shining into his bedroom. _Curses. Forgot to close the curtains,_ he thought as he brought an arm up to lay across his eyes in mild annoyance. His movements caused a comfortable weight on his chest to moan and shift. Curious, Kunzite removed his arm and stared down at the mass of lovely copper curls and soft, silky smooth skin lying flush against his chest. Dark lashed eyelids hung heavily over beautiful jade eyes.

Suddenly, the memories from last night came back to the Ice King and he smiled gently down on his sleeping lover tangling his fingers tenderly in those gorgeous curls. He would have been perfectly happy to just lie there in bed like this all day, but everything has an end, unfortunately.

Zoisite stirred and his eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of beautiful green orbs. Tiredly, the youth lifted his head and looked around him in blinking innocence. When his eyes met Kunzite's, he blinked once in mild confusion before smiling sleepily.

"Hm," Kunzite chuckled. "Good morning, Zoisito-koi," he murmured gently as his hand reached up to brush away the sleepy in his lover's eyes. Zoisite moaned tiredly and nuzzled his lover's hand before settling back against his lover's chest. Regretfully, Kunzite whispered, "We have to get up now, koibito."

Zoisite moaned again, this time in annoyance and nestled deeper into his lover's skin as if trying to disappear.

"Come on, Zoisito. Either you get up first, or I get up and dump you on the floor."

Sending a furious gaze tinged with sleep at his lover, Zoisite shifted into a sitting position and started to get up. He only just made it his feet before Kunzite caught him around his waist and pulled him back down so he sat on his lover's lap. He felt Kunzite's warm breath brush his ear as his lover nuzzled his neck whispering, "You're so adorable when you're tired, little sakura." He chuckled. "Of course, the fact that you're still naked is a plus too."

Zoisite blinked. _Naked?_ He looked down at himself, and blushed a shade darker than his hair in embarrassment. His hands rushed to cover himself as best he could, but they were caught by Kunzite who pinned his right hand over his recklessly beating heart while the other cupped his arousal. Zoisite gasped and sent his free hand down to grasp his lover's silently begging him to stop.

Kunzite smiled. Zoisite was so easily aroused. He could feel his lover literally shaking from pleasure, and he'd hardly done anything. But, he guessed he'd have mercy for now. With a quick squeeze of Zoisite's length, he whispered, "Better get dressed. We have a long day today."

Sighing, the youth obeyed, if a bit shakily. He stumbled sleepily more than once. _Ugh. When Kunzito-sama really wants me, he takes me all night long. Then he wonders why I'm so tired. How can he stay up so late doing those things to me and still be able to get up at this ungodly hour with a smile on his face and enough energy to take on an army? You really are intolerable, Kunzito-sama._

He glanced over at his lover who was in the process of slipping his shirt over his head and blushed. He really loved Kunzite. Hesitantly, he stepped over to his love and waited for that snowy head to pop out of the collar before he cupped his lover's face and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Surprised, but most definitely in a pleasant way, Kunzite returned the gesture with equal fervor. Before long, however, he had to call a stop to it, to Zoisite's confusion and annoyance. Smiling, he explained, "If we keep this up, I'll jump you. And considering how very important it is for us to be present at this ball at least relatively on time, I'm afraid we can't do that." He tucked a stray copper curl behind Zoisite's ear and gazed into sad jade eyes as he continued, "However much I want to."

One last peck on his lover's precious lips and Kunzite continued dressing.

XxX

Nephrite snuggled close to his blonde lover affectionately. Seeing those glittering blue eyes gazing back at him questioningly he asked, "Sleep well?"

Jadeite blinked and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I did, especially after I topped you." The youngest Shitennou smiled smugly.

Nephrite copied the smile his lover gave him accompanying it with a raised eyebrow, "Correction. After I _let_ you top me. You're so much more fun beneath me then above me."

Jadeite glared daggers at his teasing lover. "You know, I sometimes wonder how Kunzite dealt with you before Zoisite and I were born in our first life."

Nephrite smiled widely. "He didn't."

"Somehow, I knew that," Jadeite sighed resignedly.

"Care to see how Kunzite dealt with me?" Nephrite offered coyly.

Blue eyes regarded him suspiciously. "Should I be worried?"

The brunette shrugged, "Only if you mind me kissing you."

"Now that, I can take," Jadeite said turning to his lover and smiling.

"Alright then." Then Nephrite captured Jadeite's lips in his, engaging his lover in a rather long and intense kiss. After about ten seconds, Jadeite started struggling uselessly trying to snag a breath of air, but Nephrite wouldn't have it. He simply continued to hungrily devour Jadeite's swollen lips eagerly.

But the moment was broken, however, by a firm knock on their bedroom door. Ignoring it, Nephrite continued to pleasurably torture his desperately struggling and whimpering lover.

"Nephrito? Jadeito?" Kunzite's muffled voice wafted through the door. "Hurry up. We should be at the ballroom by now. We're going to be late."

Frustrated, Nephrite sighed breaking the kiss allowing Jadeite to gasp desperately for much needed air. "You do realize you have the worst timing, Kunzito."

A chuckle. "Why's that?"

"Because I was right in the middle of giving Jadeito a dose of the rather intimate greeting you gave me when I was first born."

A full blown laugh. "He isn't dead yet is he?"

"I might as well be," Jadeite interrupted. "You almost suffocated me," the youth said staring at his lover in shock.

"Oh, grow up. We'll be out in a minute, Kunzite."

"Alright, Zoisite and I'll wait for you. Be quick, though."

Sighing, and once again cursing Kunzite's ability to wake up early, Nephrite got up and started dressing, followed closely by his still stunned and very breathless lover.

XxX

When all the Shitennou were together, they made their way to Prince Endymion's room. Upon entering, they found their master wearing an elegant white shirt with exaggerated shoulder pads and long white pants with matching boots. When the prince looked up to greet his Shitennou he blinked a couple times before chuckling.

"You four really do know how to match, don't you? Or is it an accident?"

The four in question blushed lightly and smiled. All four were wearing matching long sleeved white shirts with attached white vest-like jackets that hung down to their knees. The shirt sleeves slipped through the arm holes of the vest from which hung a long pocket-like sleeve into which could be placed various small objects like a purse or something along those lines. The front of the vest went over the Shitennou's shoulders before falling straight down from there. The back of the vest was a knee-length cape which draped over the guardians' shoulders, sometimes blocking their arms from view.

Both the vests and the shirts were hemmed in gold while the inside lining of the vests were various colors of satin depending of the Shitennou wearing them. Kunzite's vest was lined with a pale, icy blue, Nephrite's was a deeper, watery blue, Zoisite's was a jewel toned forest green, and Jadeite's was a deep burning crimson. The shirt collars were also white and hemmed in gold. The same gold trim trailed a straight line down the Shitennou's shirts and was crisscrossed by sewn ribbons that matched the color of the lining on the inside of the vests.

Gold chains hung across the front of the Shitennou's shirts connecting both halves of the vests together. A triangular broach was pinned at the base of each Shitennou's collar and matched the crisscrossing ribbons. Matching triangular pins rested on each guardian's shoulders as well, once again the same shade as the broaches. Black, skin-tight pants and plat-formed white boots that rose just short of the knees finished the look.

"Well, shall we go my lord? I believe we are expected," Kunzite said pleasantly, gesturing to the door.

Smiling, Endymion left his room and headed for the grand ballroom followed closely by his Shitennou.

XxX

The second day of the Constellation Ball was spent dancing, enjoying an abundance of entertainment of all kinds, fine dining, and, of course, _more _dancing. The dance floor was full of dancers and their partners. Some, like the Shitennou, were not completely whole hearted. Kunzite felt like he would dance his feet off. Honestly, his stamina was truly impressive, even for a Shitennou, but seriously this was outrageous. Six dances in a row with Venus was about to drive his usual calm exterior out the window. He was severely tempted to just knock the girl out and escape while he had the chance. The problem? He never had the chance. And from the looks of his fellow Shitennou, neither did they.

Zoisite had had much better luck escaping Mercury in his attempts to get closer to Kunzite. At one point, he'd gotten within three feet of his lover, only to be approached by another female guest asking for the next dance, which just so happened to be starting right then. The despair in both lovers' eyes as they met briefly could have melted a heart of ice, with Kunzite being living proof of this. But, unfortunately, a heart of stone is not so easily broken. Kunzite had tried numerous times to politely leave Venus' company but had failed each time. He could see Zoisite gazing longingly at him from across the ballroom, the sadness and jealousy in the youth's eyes drove a dagger in his heart.

Nephrite and Jadeite suffered just as much as their comrades. Poor Nephrite was incredibly nervous dancing with Jupiter. Well, with any girl in general, but Jupiter especially because he was engaged to her. No pressure. None at all.

Jadeite's eyes kept casting about the ballroom as if afraid something would jump out at him. The fact that Mars was demanding his full attention wasn't helping calm him down any, either. Needless to say, he was incredibly relieved to say the least when Luna suddenly appeared requesting Mars' immediate presence in an urgent meeting with her Majesty Queen Selena at the Crystal Tower.

_Crystal Tower?_

Yes, he was indeed relieved, and insanely curious.

He quickly tracked down Endymion who was standing on the edge of the dance floor looking confused and forelorn without the princess by his side. _Wait, why isn't Serenity by his side?_ the Shitennou wondered.

"Endymion-sama, where is Princess Serenity?" he asked.

The Terran prince shrugged helplessly. "Artemis said her mother needed her for something. Why? What is it?"

"Well, there's no one to dance with yet, so I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my partner," he stated simply accompanied with a formal bow with his right hand extended in open invitation.

Endymion blushed. "You're not serious?"

Jadeite sighed theatrically. "Rejected. Truly, you wound me, Master." And with a sly wink, he turned and vanished into the sea of bodies in search of his companions. Something was going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

XxX

It took a while before Kunzite was able to free himself from Venus' clutches. He had to try extremely hard to silence his praises to every single power he knew. Dodging throng after throng of people he found his lover leaning against a wall of one of the side hallways leading out to the palace gardens where some people had already gone to escape the overwhelming number of people in the ballroom.

He smiled when he saw just how exhausted Zoisite was. Poor thing. This was probably his first chance he'd had to escape the crowds in the three hours since they'd arrived at the dance. And knowing Zoisite, that was three hours too long.

"You look tired."

Jerking up, Zoisite's eyes met Kunzite's for a brief instant before the boy relaxed again. He moaned. "I feel like my head is going to explode and my ears won't stop ringing."

Kunzite strode over to his lover and rested an arm against the wall. "So, given any thought to what our engagement gift to Endymion will be?" he asked.

"Not particularly."

Kunzite snorted. "Good, that makes me feel better."

A pause.

"Zoisito."

"Hmm?" the boy answered absently.

"You smell like sakura."

The jade eyes blinked several times and a blush slowly made itself known on Zoisite's pale face. He looked away in embarrassment. "Thank you, but seriously, that was a bit random."

"You must be rubbing off on me I guess," Kunzite said casually.

Zoisite glowered at his lover before lowering his head. "That'd better be a good thing," he muttered.

Moving his right hand away from its propped up position on the wall, Kunzite lifted his lover's chin so their eyes met once more and whispered assuredly, "Most definitely."

Smiling shyly, Zoisite leaned forward rolling his lips nervously like a virgin about to give away her first kiss and met Kunzite's lips chastely, or at least, that's what he'd planned. Kunzite, on the other hand, had different plans. Unfortunately, that's when Jadeite and Nephrite decided to appear.

"Kunzi--" Jadeite paused in his exclamation when he came across the intimate scene. Shaking himself, he tried again. "Kunzite!"

The Ice King lifted a finger in a silent request for another minute as he continued to consume Zoisite's lips through which faint whimpers were heard.

Ignoring his leader, Jadeite made to continue when Nephrite caught his shoulder. "Let me try," the stargazer said. "Kunzito!" he said louder. "Kunzite this is important. All the Senshi have vanished, the Princess and Queen included. Something's going on. And I don't think it's a good thing."

Finally, Kunzite broke the kiss and turned to his second in command. "What do you mean?" he asked, as if a thoroughly breathless Zoisite _wasn't_ leaning against his chest trying vainly to catch his breath.

"I'm not sure. It has something to do with the stars though, of that I'm quite certain. There's something wrong here. I don't know what it is. It's almost as if the stars are afraid of telling me, though why and how that is, is beyond me."

"What do you suggest we do?" Kunzite asked.

Nephrite shrugged. "I would suggest we stay on extra alert. If last night's events are anything to go by, then I predict that this celebration will not have a…pleasant ending."

Kunzite's eyes darkened. "I see."

Almost as quickly as the dark atmosphere had come, it vanished with Jadeite's query of, "So, does anyone know what to give Prince Endymion for his engagement gift?"

Everyone was silent a moment before simultaneously shrugging cluelessly. Then Zoisite's quiet voice drifted to his fellows' ears. "Roses."

Kunzite looked at his lover as if seeing him for the first time. "Excuse me?"

Glittering green eyes opened and met iridescent silver. "Roses. You smell like roses."

Jadeite openly snickered while Nephrite at least tried to hide his chuckles behind his hand. A light blush dusted Kunzite's lightly tanned face. "Thank you Zoisito. But, um…"

"Don't you see?" Zoisite interrupted with a completely oblivious look of innocence in his crystal clear eyes.

"See what?"

"Roses. We can give him roses."

Nephrite smiled. "That does sound like a good idea. Endymion likes roses. So does Serenity, now that I think about it."

"But," Zoisite interrupted, "they won't be normal roses."

"How do you mean?" Jadeite asked, his interest piqued.

"They'll be like you, Kunzito-sama. Beautiful to look at, sweet to smell, but powerful and deadly." Zoisite said this with a smug look on his face as he met his lover's blushing face.

After a moment, Kunzite realized he was being complimented. He smiled. "I think I like this idea of yours. How do you suggest we go about making such a thing, though?"

Zoisite smirked. "Summon a rose."

Kunzite obeyed and a single blossoming rose the color of blood suddenly appeared in his hand complete with razor sharp thorns.

"Now, Nephrito create a subspace pocket, please."

The stargazer obeyed leaving a sizable gaping black hole hovering in the middle of their group. Smiling, Zoisite turned to Jadeite and said, "Now, Jadeite, can you make this rose duplicate itself?"

The blonde head nodded.

"Alright. I'll need you to do that in a minute," Zoisite commanded.

When Jadeite nodded again, Zoisite cupped the blossom in his hands gently and closed his eyes, sending a part of his Soul Flight magic into it. Satisfied, he stepped back. "Release the flower, Kunzito-sama. Make it hover above your hand and all of you be sure not to touch it. Endymion must be the first and only person to touch it now."

Levitating the rose above his hand, Kunzite asked, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Basically, I've placed a small amount of Soul Flight magic into this rose. When Endymion touches it, the magic will lock on to him allowing him to summon it or any of its clones at will. Also, it's color will reflect his heart or his feelings. Now I have one last thing to ask of you, Kunzito-sama."

"And what might that be, my little genius?"

Zoisite blushed, but kept enough control over himself to finish. "I want you, all of you to poor a bit of your power into this rose. Make its thorns and clipped stem weapons that will pierce even stone. Remember, it's a weapon as well as a thing of beauty." With this last statement, Zoisite met his lover's eyes and smiled.

"Of course," Kunzite smirked. Then he and all of his fellow Shitennou poured just enough of their combined powers into the levitating blossom so that it became a living weapon.

When they were finished, Zoisite turned to Jadeite. "Now, make this specific rose multiply exponentially and put all its copies in Nephrite's subspace pocket."

A moment of silence as Jadeite concentrated on the rose. Then the blonde blinked, "Finished. I've made it so that every time a rose is removed from the pocket, it will immediately be replaced by a copy so there will be a constant number of roses in there at once."

"Good," Zoisite said smiling. "Well, it seems we have our gift."

A bell sounded.

"And just in time too. What d'you say we give Endymion his gift?" Nephrite asked.

Smiles and nods answered him and they all strode back to the ballroom to meet their master and his betrothed. Hopefully their gift would be welcomed.

XxX

…_tick…tick…tick…so little time left…tick…tick…the puppets plummet to their predestined doom…tick…tick…tick…completely oblivious of their fall...tick…tick…tick…a deadly rose…tick…tick…tick…which will find action…tick…tick…tick…much sooner than expected…tick…tick…tick…it's the calm before the storm…tick…tick…tick…_

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked my version of how Tuxedo Kamen's roses came about. Anywho, I hope y'all like the next chapter too. *queue evil laugh* It'll be a blast, literally.

Just curious, but did anyone pick up the Our First Breath of Life connections? Just wondering. Oh, and the outfit Endymion is wearing is the same one worn by Mamoru/Endymion in PGSM after he awoke as Prince Endymion. Just an FYI.

It is now 12:43am. :oZZZZzzzzzzz…..

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	28. Now I am left alone with my dread!

A/N: Hope y'all like this. It's a bit longer than any of the previous chapters. ;)

Oh, BTW, **Saiya, **what's your real username? I tried to find you on FanFiction but I don't know your full username so I got about 100 different authors with the word Saiya in it. I wanted to say thank you so much for your adorable reviews. They're so cute. I'm so glad I can make you have fangirl moments. Hope this gives you a fangirl moment too. *winks* Enjoy. ;)

Chapter 27

"What are we looking at, your Majesty?" Mars asked curiously, her eyes glued to the numerous computer readouts on the Crystal Tower's faceted sides. Holograms flickered around them on the floor and from the computer screens on the walls of the infinity shaped room. The Crystal Tower stood in the center of the left circle while the right circle contained a holochamber.

"Artemis?" the queen asked gently.

Nodding, the Chief of Security stepped up into the right chamber gesturing for the others to follow. Once everyone was inside, he pressed some hidden button and a slender rod rose up from the center tile on the floor until it stood at about waist high. Removing a small crystal sphere from his pants pocket, the white advisor placed it in the small cup on the top of the rod. Almost instantly, the lights dimmed and holographic images of the entire solar system and every other planet and moon that served as a part of the Silver Alliance appeared filling the room with their flickering colors.

The Senshi, having seen similar things before on their home planets were still mildly surprised at the vastness and extreme attention to detail the holograms had.

Artemis searched the tiny images until he found the one he wanted and touched it. Immediately, the image of the Sun enlarged so it became the only object in focus. It was then that the Senshi noticed something was wrong.

"Why are there so many sunspots? So many at once, that can't be normal, can it?" Mercury asked.

Artemis shook his head negatively, confirming the Princess's fears. "No, it isn't. The phenomenon only started a few days ago, but it has increased rapidly and shows no sign of stopping as of yet. The Sun's energy balance is off. There is an enormous buildup of potential energy around the area of the sunspots. See how the solar flares are increasing in intensity?" he asked pointing to a tall, elegantly curving flame shooting up from the Sun's corona. "That shouldn't be happening. We should be able to predict each of the flares, but for some reason we can't. It's as if something is creating the flares which, by all intense and purpose, should not be possible."

"I see what you mean, that the sun is becoming dangerous, but what can we do about it? I don't mean to brush it off, Artemis, that wasn't my intent. I just don't see how we can help," Jupiter said.

Nodding in understanding, the pale shape-shifter turned his blue gaze to Mars. "I called you all here because I needed Mars to make a reading of the Sun's flames. Perhaps she can see something that our visual and mechanical scans are missing. As for the rest of you, I want you to hear Mars's reading, if there is anything to read, and then I'll tell you why this has caught our notice. However, I would like to hear your reading first, Princess," Artemis said gazing solemnly at the Senshi of flame.

Nodding silently, Mars folded her fingers in the correct formation and started chanting, "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

Silence fell on the watchers and hung heavily in the air. Several moments passed before Mars opened her eyes again; they were hard chips of onyx. "Evil. It's as if the Sun senses evil and is reacting, though whether for or against I can't quite tell. Either way, something is going to happen, something horrible. And my guess is, it will happen soon. Tonight at the earliest."

Queen Selena lowered her eyes wearily. "I feared as much," she whispered. Luna glanced at Artemis before taking her queen in her arms gently in an attempt to help her relax.

Artemis gazed at his queen regretfully before speaking again. "I was hoping your readings would come up with nothing, but seeing as it didn't… The truth is, this isn't the first time this phenomenon has occurred. The first time was over several centuries ago, back when Queen Selene III was queen of the Silver Millennium. At the time, the queen had been troubled by several bursts of magic on Terra's surface and had sent her Inner Senshi to investigate. There were only four such bursts, the first of which occurred in midwinter. The second occurred in Autumn, the third in Spring, and the last in Summer. Nothing unusual outside those bursts occurred anywhere else in the empire, except for when the third burst occurred.

"For some reason, whether by design or coincidence, on the day of the third energy burst, almost at the exact moment actually, the Sun gave off a massive solar flare. Large amounts of excess energy sped towards Terra's surface. By the time we realized it, it was already too late to react. The energy struck the planet. However, instead of decimating the planet's atmosphere as we feared it would, the energy made it to the planet's surface only to vanish completely, almost as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Now you understand why we are slightly on edge by this phenomenon. If I'm right, the level of the Sun's activity is almost at the exact level it had been when the initial solar flare from so long ago occurred. Put simply, I'm afraid the same thing will happen again, only this time I hope to prevent it if at all possible."

The Senshi nodded collectively. Then Neptune asked in her quiet voice, "I wonder, were the origins of the energy bursts from Terra ever discovered?"

This time Luna answered, "Unfortunately no. It was suspected to be from somewhere near the Sanctuary of Elysian, but no one knows for sure. However, the Senshi of Mars at the time had suspected that a certain group of powerful 'Magi who weren't' as she put it were responsible, but it was never proven and she never spoke of it after that."

"I see."

"The important thing now is to protect the Alliance as best we can," Uranus said in quiet confidence as she pulled her female lover to her.

Taking the initiative, Selena turned to Princess Pluto, "What would you suggest, Lady?"

Pluto pondered silently a moment. "I will only say you should do what you deem is right, and stick by your decision not matter what happens."

Smiling at her friend, the queen nodded her thanks. "Well, I think we should return to our guests before we are missed too much. Serenity, dear?"

The princess, who had remained silent throughout the ordeal, turned to her mother curiously, "Yes?"

"I believe it's time for you to return to Endymion. I'm sure he's very anxiously awaiting for you, dearest."

Smiling childishly, the blonde haired princess pranced off back to the arms of her lover. She was swiftly tailed by the other Senshi until only Queen Selena and Princess Pluto remained in the room.

"You are sure?" the silver queen asked.

"I'm sorry," the dark haired Senshi replied casting her eyes down.

Contrary to her sadness, Selena smiled in gentle encouragement. "Don't be, I understand. I want to thank you again for bringing me the piano. I have enjoyed playing on it when I had the chance. And, as I promised, no one has been allowed to study it or play on it except for a select few." She sighed. "You've been a great friend, my dear Setsuna. Please, watch over my daughter and granddaughter for me."

"You have my word. I will miss you, my Queen."

"And I you. And now if you'll excuse me, I have some programming left to do here."

Bowing respectfully, the Senshi of Time left the Infinity Chamber leaving the solemn pale queen alone.

XxX

When the Shitennou entered the ballroom, they were met by an almost solid wall of bodies all of whom were facing the raised dais on which stood the Moon Princess with Endymion by her side. Beryl and King Elis stood off to the right of the platform from the Shitennou's point of view.

"Well, this'll be interesting. First one to come up with a plan to get to the Prince while drawing the least amount of attention first wins," Nephrite said smart-elicly.

"Tell me about it," Kunzite couldn't help but muttered under his breath.

Jadeite cast about the room before his trained eyes found an opening in the crowd. Grabbing his lover's hand he started towards it. "This way," he called without looking back. He knew the others would follow him.

Kunzite had to constantly avoid letting people touch the rose that still levitated above his right palm. It was proving to be pain. Finally, fed up with people's "oohs" and "aahs" and "can I touch its" he created an energy barrier around the blossom so no one could touch it even if they wanted to. Free from the constant hassle of having to guard the Shitennou's gift, he focused solely on keeping track of Jadeite who continued to squirm and wriggle his way through the crowd like a trained pickpocket.

_Finally,_ they made it to the platform just in time to see Princess Serenity give their prince a small object. "Here. I want you to have this. It's a pocket watch that plays our lullaby when you open it."

Endymion did just that and a small, sweet tinkling sound filled the silent ballroom with gentle, lovely music. Zoisite sighed girlishly at the gesture. Kunzite snorted and mussed his lover's hair affectionately. "Careful, koibito. You'll make me jealous."

This time Zoisite snorted. "Jealous of a pocket watch? Really?"

Kunzite nodded with a mock serious expression. "Yes, especially if you stare at it like that any longer. The only person, place, or thing I want you to look at like that is me."

The youth blushed.

So did Endymion. "I…thank you, Serenity. I'm sorry. I didn't know we were supposed to exchange gifts. If I'd known, I would have…"

"Given her a rose?"

The crowd turned to Kunzite who had seen his chance and spoken up. Taking a step forward, he said holding the Shitennou's gift out, "How 'bout this one?"

Startled, Endymion smiled. "Kunzito? I had no idea you were so soft hearted," the prince teased.

"Oi!" the Ice King balked while Zoisite and Jadeite bursts into guffaws. Nephrite slapped his leader on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Kunzite. We all know you are."

The Ice King glared icy daggers at his second in command as the crowd began to chuckle only adding to his chagrin. Blushing, he snorted. "Actually, it's a gift from all of us. Consider it your engagement gift. Zoisite will explain what it is."

The Terran prince cocked his head to the side curiously, "I don't understand. It's just a rose, isn't it?"

"No, of course not. That'd be too simple," Jadeite teased.

"Right, we're much too complicated for that," Nephrite continued.

Endymion laughed. "Right, I forgot. Well, explain away Zoisite. What is this gift?"

Flushed from embarrassment –he'd never really gotten over his stage fright- Zoisite hesitantly stepped forward with Kunzite at his heels. When he was up on the platform, he bowed to his master, and began to explain. "As you can see, it's a rose. Beautiful to look at and sweet smelling. But it also has thorns. The thorns are used to defend itself from danger. We, the Shitennou, have enhanced this natural protective ability as well as sharpened the clipped stem. It is now a living weapon which you can summon whenever, wherever you are in the defense of someone," -he winked at Serenity who blushed- "you love."

Confused fascination showed on Endymion's face as he reached for the rose, pulling back just short of touching it.

"It's alright, Master. You can touch it. In fact I urge you too. Once you touch it, the magic locked within it will lock on to your essence. This way, only you will have the ability to draw upon this and the others like it."

"Others?"

"Yes. Nephrite has kindly created a pocket of subspace which is filled with numerous identical roses, courtesy of Jadeite, which are ready for your summons. However, in order for you to be able to summon them, you'll need to claim this one first."

Nodding, Endymion reached out and plucked the rose from where it was pillowed on air above Kunzite's hand. Instantly, he felt a warmth crawl up his arm until it reached his heart. It was a wonderful feeling and lasted about three seconds before it vanished.

Zoisite nodded, pleased. "It worked."

Still slightly confused, Endymion asked, "Now what?"

"You try it out of course," Jadeite said excitedly. "If I remember correctly, Zoisite, you said the stem and thorns should be able to pierce stone."

The third Shitennou nodded affirmatively to which Jadeite practically hopped with excitement. "Do it! Do it! Throw it! I wunna see."

Chuckling, the Teran prince shrugged. "Why not? What do you suggest I throw it at?"

Nephrite studied the surroundings until he saw a column embedded in the wall at the side of the ballroom. "How 'bout that column there? What d'you say we put this 'pierces stone' theory to a test, eh?"

Endymion turned to Serenity and cocked an eyebrow in permission. She laughed. "Well, don't look at me. You boys have fun with your new toys."

The crowd laughed with the Shitennou while Endymion flushed. Then silence fell as the prince took aim. It seemed everyone in the room held their breath. Then the prince sent the slender rose soaring through the air…

And it buried its stem several inches deep in the stone column. Impressed, the crowd exclaimed in surprise and started clapping and cheering.

"That was truly impressive. Thank you, my friends," Endymion said, reached out to knock the side of Zoisite's head playfully.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about the still tender bruise he'd inflicted on his friend. His reminder being a sharp yelp as the boy flinched and flashed up his hands up to delicately cup his wounded eye. Almost instantly, Kunzite had pulled his lover into his embrace hiding him from the view of the moon people and casting a burning gaze at the prince.

Then they started off the platform. Lucky for them, most of the crowd had missed the exchange due to their overexcited cheers. Taking advantage of the crowd's distraction, Serenity took over.

"Alright, everyone. Please make way for the next dance of the night. Will everyone participating please make your way to the dance floor. Endymion and I will be joining you for this dance as well."

The cheers increased and a large number of people made their way to the dance floor, partners in tow. Unfortunately, the Shitennou were counted among the towed partners because they had unfortunately attracted their betrothed Senshi's attention.

The orchestra struck the first notes of the dance, and the crowd started to move rhythmically to the beat.

XxX

Artemis had returned to the Infinity Chamber after his Queen had taken her leave, and was now studying the holographic Sun closely when he noticed something that shook him to his very core. The sun spots covering the Sun's surface suddenly spread over the entire corona. It was only when he saw the gigantic solar flare extend in an almost lazily elegant fashion towards the moon that he realized what he was seeing and, panicked, turned and sped away to the ballroom. He had to warn everyone.

This was it.

XxX

The dancers continued to twirl around the ballroom in ignorant bliss. That is until Artemis burst into the room screaming, "It's happening. Your Majesty plea--"

Suddenly four Shitennou convulsed violently and collapsed to the floor unmoving, eyes open and staring blankly. This was immediately followed by a brilliant beam of light that burst blindingly through the windows. The numerous guests screamed in fear, some fleeing the room, while others stood rooted to the ground, too scared to move.

_Yes. Yes. Finally, I can begin._

The light faded and the Outer Senshi accompanied by Luna and Artemis, started calming the crowd as best they could while their Inner counterparts tried to awaken their unmoving betrothed.

With a collective gasp, the Shitennou sat up quickly, staring around them in confusion.

"What happened?" Jadeite moaned cradling his head in his hands.

"The stars. They're screaming. I can hear them. They're screaming in terror and pain."

"Nephrito," Kunzite commanded, stumbling over to his friend, "snap out of it. Wake up."

"A name. I can hear a name in their cries. It's Met-something. Met…Meta…"

"Metallia," another voice finished.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to a certain red haired beauty who stood a few yards away from the Shitennou smirking. Beryl. "Well done, Nephrito. I'm impressed."

The Shitennou struggled to their feet while the Senshi, sensing a threat quickly positioned themselves between their comrades and the dark woman. "I'll ask kindly first. Hand over the crown of the Silver Millennium and the Golden Kingdom as well as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and I'll leave you with your lives."

"Witch! What makes you think we'll surrender to the likes of you without a fight?"

"Careful, Jupiter. She's more powerful than she looks. Watch your step," Kunzite warned, now completely recovered from his earlier episode. _What had happened? One minute I was fine, the next I felt more pain than I could possibly imagine! What could have caused that? What was that light?_

"Kunzite's right you know. You should watch your step. I have a rather nasty temper," Beryl chuckled gaily.

"Venus, pull back. Protect Endymion and Serenity. Luna, Artemis, get the Queen and King Elis as well as everyone else out of here. We'll hold her off as best we can," Kunzite commanded sternly.

"Understood," the Senshi of love and beauty replied and she retreated with the other Senshi to where their mistress and her lover were.

However, before the Shitennou could activate their powers, there was a sudden shout.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Two planet shaped blasts of energy, one orange and one watery blue, shot towards Beryl. Everyone was caught by surprise. Including Beryl who barely had enough time to protect herself. She screamed as she was hit.

"You help the Inners get your master and our mistress out of here. We'll cover you," said a young woman who suddenly appeared with another female companion between the Shitennou and a recovering Beryl, both dressed in sailor fuku.

"I think not," came Beryl's unmistakable voice. "You see, the Shitennou and I have a certain connection. And I can't let them wander free." A cruel staff that had the appearance of a pale grey claw grasping a solid black sphere appeared in the witch's hands and from it came another blast of dark energy. It slammed into the two Senshi separating her from the Shitennou sending them flying back.

Luckily, by now, most of the civilians had been able to escape the room with the help of the advisors Luna and Artemis. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Kunzite saw Endymion with Serenity by his side racing towards Queen Selena who was currently helping a civilian caught in the crossfire. Turning back he murmured to his fellow Shitennou, "Don't hold back. Give it everything you've got." He didn't need to hear their confirmations aloud to know they'd heard and understood.

Together they gathered as much power as their bodies could hold and with a cry of fury, sent a combined blast of power that would have obliterated anything and everything in its path.

Except for a certain servant of Metallia who held something that belonged to them in the most intimate and personal way.

Mere millimeters before their attack struck the red haired witch, the energy dissipated to the Shitennou's horrified disbelief.

"…how…?" Kunzite murmured.

"I believe it's called the survival instinct. After all, you wouldn't deliberately destroy your very essences, would you?" Beryl asked casually, holding out her right palm.

Kunzite felt sick, as he was sure his brethren were as well. For there in Beryl's hand lay their Heart Stones. Then the complete horror if it all fell heavily on Kunzite's mind. _How did she…? Where did she…? We've been betrayed!?_

"How...Where did you get those?" someone asked. It could have been him, but Kunzite was no longer completely present to know for sure who had spoken.

Beryl smiled pleasantly. "They were a gift. This is a night for gifts, isn't it?"

"Tell me how?" Kunzite demanded.

"Hmm? Why, Endymion gave them to me."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. No one moved or even dared to breathe.

Then Jadeite turned around to face his master with horrified eyes and a shaky smile on his face. "En…dymion…sama…it…isn't true...is it? You didn't really…give those to her…" his smiled faded slightly, "did you?"

The Terran prince gulped as the eyes of every person still standing in the room turned to stare accusingly at him. The need to defend himself forced him to speak. "I…I thought they were just stones. I found them about a year or so back. They were lying in an old worn down seal of some sort in the palace vaults. I didn't think they were important. I just thought they were rocks."

"…rocks…!?" Zoisite breathed faintly.

"You know what those are Endymion? Those are our essences. Our very lives! Those are what bind us to you. They're what make us _your_ Shitennou. DAMN YOU! Why did you give them to her!?"

Endymion flinched from Kunzite's fury. "I didn't know they were important. I just thought they were interesting. I gave them to Beryl because she thought they were pretty."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE SOLD US TO A WITCH!"

"Endymion…" the prince turned to his father who stared at him with sorrowful eyes, "what have you done?"

Satisfied that she had planted the required feelings of hatred deep enough into the Shitennou's hearts for her seeds of evil to take root in, Beryl waved her staff at the four young men who fell back from the blast.

"Kunzito!" Endymion cried running to his guardians.

But before he got there, the Shitennou rose slowly to their feet and made their way almost gracefully to Beryl who smiled sickeningly. When they reached her they turned back to face their master. For a moment nothing happened.

"King Elis, Prince Endymion, Queen Selena, Princess Serenity, Senshi of the Silver Millennium," Beryl announced in a crystal clear voice that echoed across the room powerfully. "May I present, the Shitennou. _My_ loyal sevants." As if her words had activated some spell, all four Shitennou looked up at their former master, their eyes blank and void of emotion, but their faces showed cruel laughter. "Consider this your warning. If you don't surrender the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou along with the crowns of the Silver Millennium and the Golden Kingdom, then you will face such destruction as you could never imagine in a lifetime."

Then Beryl and her Shitennou vanished in a teleport, leaving her last words echoing in the almost empty ballroom.

"Tomorrow, it begins."

XxX

…_tick…tick…_

_tock_

A/N: Only three chapters left. But the last will be an epilogue, with a full, unedited version of the poem that makes up the titles of the chapters to this story. I had to change a few words, switch the order of a few lines, and shorten some things so I'll put the full and complete version in the Epilogue. Until next time. ;)

11:30pm. I can't believe it. It's before midnight. I actually posted a story before midnight. I'm so proud of myself. *pats self on back* ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	29. Hear me oh listener, and set me Free,

A/N: The Final Battle. Yay! Finally. This chappy's really long because I couldn't bear to split it in half. Sorry. ;)

FYI ~ I was listening to Molitva by Marija Serifovic, Ustoppable by E. S. Posthumas, and A Way of Life from The Last Samurai movie (in that order) while writing this if y'all want know. If you listen to those songs while reading it just find them youtube (I know they're there), make them into a quicklist, and listen to them. You'll get the mood. ;)

FYI ~ _:italics: _mean telepathic communication

Warning: Violence, some gory. I but I promise I don't give too much detail (I don't do well with that, unless it LOTR, other than that...)

Enjoy... ;)

Chapter 28

Queen Selena felt her heart break when she saw what had been done to the Shitennou. She could see their Lover's Strings change abruptly from gleaming red to light absorbing black. _How could this have happened? How could they betray their master and prince? How could their mast betray them?_

"Luna," she said with as much calm as could be mustered by anyone at the moment, "please get as many people as you can to safety."

"Yes, my Queen," her ever present advisor answered quietly before hurrying off to fulfill her duty.

Then Selena turned to everyone else. "Now, I believe you owe us an explanation, Endymion." She turned her sad grey eyes on the Terran Prince. "What just happened?"

Endymion flushed as the focus of everyone in the room turned to him. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Honestly, I don't know what happened. All I know is that about a year ago, I went exploring in the lower sanctions of the palace and found a room that was sealed by magic. I considered turning around but the seals deactivated themselves when I neared the door. I was curious so I went in. It just looked like a regular circular room. It was dusty and the glow orbs set in the walls were fading, but I could still see well enough. There was this large circular stone table embedded in the floor. The top was a 3-dimensional map of the Golden Kingdom. I remember there were these four stones lying on the map at the four compass points, but there were other stones lying all around. I didn't think much of it. I just thought those four were nice to look at so I took them with me."

"And gave them to Beryl," King Elis finished sadly. "Oh, Endymion what have you done?"

That tripped the prince's wire. "Yes! What _have_ I done? Everyone keeps asking me that, and I don't know what's so important about those stones! They're just stones!"

"They are _NOT_ just stones, Endymion!" Elis countered over his son. "Those _stones_ as you call them, are the Shitennou's Heart Stones. Did you ever read any of the history books from the Sanctuary of Elysian? Those stones were given to the first king of Terra by the original Shitennou centuries ago as a sign of their oath to serve and protect the chosen heirs of Terra. And you've betrayed them."

"The original Shitennou are dead! They died ages ago," Endymion protested.

"No!" The volume and force behind the king's shout reverberated through the practically empty hall shocking everyone nearby. "You don't get it, do you Endymion?" Elis asked in a quieter voice.

"Get what? Fath-"

"I swore to Kunzite that I would never tell his secret to anyone. I hope he can forgive me this betrayal of his trust."

"What betrayal of trust? Father pl-"

"The Shitennou you know Endymion are the original Shitennou."

Silence.

Elis sighed wearily. "Throughout Terra's history, the Shitennou would appear at seemingly random intervals to act as personal guardians, teachers, and friends to the Heir Apparent and king at the time, only to vanish upon their lord's death. Two, sometimes three generations would pass before the Shitennou would reemerge. The fact that they've appeared so soon after my father's death in a rarity and that rarity is what helped me realize who they were. Endymion, the last king to be served by the Shitennou was my father. And in doing so, they trained me and served as my friends during my early childhood. That's how I knew. But I couldn't bring myself to tell my only son and heir of my father's betrayal of their trust. Tell me, Endymion. Did the Shitennou ever seem to hesitate before telling you their secrets?"

Hesitantly, Endymion nodded. "Yes. But they were always a bit distant, hard to reach. Almost as if-"

"As if they were afraid of being hurt. Yes. And do you know why that is?"

"No."

Elis sighed. "It's because my father betrayed them. Yes, Endymion. My father, whom the Shitennou had arisen to protect and serve, betrayed his most loyal servants. He used compulsion to break their will and used magic to break their bodies. He very nearly killed Zoisite with Kunzite not far behind, he drove Jadeite to the brink of insanity, and Nephrite was left to painstakingly -with an emphasis on pain- pick up the pieces. Aethlius practically, he _did_ destroy them. Over what, you ask? Over their love. It was all because he found out about the Shitennou's love lives.

"Son, how would you like it if I broke your will, attacked you with magic, and drove Serenity insane all because I didn't agree with your relationship? That's why the Shitennou were hesitant to trust and kept themselves distant. It's because they feared the very people they were supposed to protect. The oath they swore to the first king of Terra was this: 'We, the Shitennou of Terra, swear this oath to serve and protect the chosen heirs of this line of chosen kings. We swear to honor, love, trust, and guard him with our lives, and in return we ask nothing save to be trusted and loved by the one to whom we serve.'"

All throughout King Elis' recitation of the Shitennou's Oath, his right hand was fisted over his heart and his eyes were misty from unshed tears. When he finished, the silence hung heavy with emotion. Into this silence, Elis whispered, "It seems, that we, the chosen line of Terran kings betrayed them first. I don't know how we could possibly make amends for my father's behavior."

XxX

Queen Selena listened to her daughter's lover's father speak while her heart wept inside her. Now she understood. She understood everything. The king's shock and fear when she saw him staring at the Shitennou after the Shitennou's Waltz at the Masquerade Ball. The Lover's Strings connecting the Shitennou in an intricate web. The old Senshi of Mars's "Magi who weren't.' Everything.

She swallowed forcefully and called on her calm coolness of royalty and spoke quietly but clearly, "I mean no disrespect to you King Elis, but I believe our main priority now is the defense of our kingdom. And seeing as how, whether by their will or not, our enemies are the Shitennou. I wish to know everything you know about them. Their fighting style, their strength, their weeknesses, everything. Artemis?"

"Yes, my Queen," the white clad advisor answered bowing deeply.

"Do your best to find any weakness of the Shitennou's and use it to your advantage."

"As you wish."

"Sailor Senshi."

Yes, my Queen," came the chorus of eight feminine voices.

"I want you to do the same. Tomorrow, we go to war."

"We are yours to command," was the response.

_To command?_ Selena thought._ The Shitennou were the same way. I wonder what they are feeling now?_

XxX

He screamed in agony as another blast of darkness bombarded him abusively. It was never ending. _Why wouldn't it stop? Make it stop!_

He was chained to a stone bier inside his mind with his brethren somewhere nearby. He could hear their screams as well, and it was that which hurt him the most. Perhaps that was why Beryl had left their telepathic abilty perfectly intact. So they could feel each other's pain.

Another wave of pain. Another shriek. He wasn't sure if it was his or not.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside out.

_:Kunzito-sama! Kunzito-sama!:_

_:Zoisito!? Is that you?: _he though desperately through the agony that clouded his mind.

_:Ye—AAHH! Make it stop! Please, please. Kunzito-sama!:_

_:Zoisito, hold on! Please hold on. Don't give up yet.:_

_:Ugh! How much longer till it ends?:_ came a new voice.

_:Nephrito, are you alright?:_ Kunzite thought to his friend.

_:Do I—NNNGH! Sound like I'm-guh!- alright?:_ came the sarcastic reply.

_:Nephrito? Zoisito? Kunzito? Where are you? I can't find you? Where are you? Where are you!?:_

_:Jadeito, calm down, it's me. Nephrito. It's alright, Jadey, I'm still here. I won't leave you, I promise.:_

_:Where's Mother? Why isn't she here? Why can't I hear her voice? Kunzito?:_

_:I don't kno -gah!- Jadeito. I'm sorry.:_

_:It's so cold here. Where are we?: _came Zoisito's breathy mind voice.

_:I don't know. I'm sorry, brothers. I've failed you.:_

_:You haven't failed us. This isn't your fault! Kunzito? Kunzito? Kunzito!?:_ Nephrite called frantically.

_:Sorry. That hurt. I'm so tired.: _Kunzite whispered weakly.

_:Kunzito-sama! Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Kunzito-sama! Kunzito-sama!:_

XxX

"The prince refused to listen to them and went ahead with the betrothals. He's betrayed his most trusted and loyal guardians, what's to stop him from betraying us? When he marries the moon princess, who will be pulling the strings in the background? King Elis or the even more powerful Queen Selena?"

"What do we do?"

"Yes, how do we stop them? We don't have enough power to fight the moon people!"

"Wrong!" Beryl shouted to the overactive crowd. "We do! Her name is Metallia. She also hates the moon people and is willing to help us fight them. What do you say, people of Terra? Do we keep our independence or become puppets for the queen of the moon?"

The response was overwhelming and Beryl couldn't hold back a smirk. _One step closer to victory._

XxX

No one on the moon slept that night. Ever on the alert for the impending attack. Artemis, Luna, and the Senshi had tried to convince their mistress that she should retreat to a safer place. But she had refused to leave her people to battle alone. She would stay and hold the moon kingdom's defenses to the best of her ability with the help of her daughter Serenity. King Elis and Prince Endymion had readied themselves for battle, Endymion in his black and silver armor and King Elis in borrowed moon kingdom armor.

They waited.

Artemis scanned the computer screens and holograms in the Infinity Chamber.

He waited.

Queen Selena and Princess Serenity increased the power holding the shield up around the Sea of Tranquility.

They waited.

The Senshi dressed in their warrior sailor fuku paced outside the palace walls ready for battle.

They waited.

Then Mercury noticed something unusual in the sky. She pressed a button on her lowest blue stud earring and a blue pair of mechanical goggles appeared before her eyes.

"Magnify," she commanded.

Immediately, the image blurred as the view magnified. Then it cleared and her heart froze in her chest. "Artemis, are you getting this?" she queried into her radio.

The Chief of Security was staring at the hologram that projected what was seen in Mercury's viewfinder in shock and horrified awe. "Yes," he whispered, "I'm getting it."

He pressed a button on the consol before him and spoke, "They're here. You won't believe this your Majesty. They're traveling through space unharmed and without protection. And they have an army that outnumbers us by…at least one hundred to one."

Queen Selena glanced at her daughter. "I understand, Artemis."

King Elis and Prince Endymion shuddered at the thought of such a large army, but held their ground.

"You should be able to see them clearly now," Artemis said over the loudspeaker.

Luna leaned over the consol to look at the screen with him. "We're not going to live through this, are we?" she whispered.

Artemis looked at his companion and dearest friend. He felt his heart clench. He'd never get to pop the question now, would he? He slid an arm around Luna's slender shoulders and held her close praying to every power he knew that their death would be quick and as painless as possible.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into Luna's midnight curls.

XxX

The Senshi watched the enemy reach the barrier shield surrounding their home and prayed it would hold them off. Their prayers went unanswered. Before they even realized what was happening, four handsome and powerful beings appeared before them on a small hill just south of the palace. The Senshi knew these four, it was hard not to recognize the men they were betrothed to.

The Shitennou stood side by side, each clutching a weapon in their right hands and a gold plaited shield in his left. Lord Jadeite stood on the far left on the group holding a sword, Lord Nephrite stood next to him clutching a spear, Lord Kunzite stood next to Nephrite holding a broadsword, and Lord Zoisite stood on the far right clutching a slender scimitar. They all wore matching gray military uniforms. All except for Kunzite's were dark gray with red piping for Jadeite, yellow piping for Nephrite, and green piping for Zoisite. Kunzite's uniform was a lighter shade of grey with ice blue piping with a long matching ice blue cape attached to his shoulders. All four were too far away for the Senshi to see their faces clearly, but from what they could make out, the Shitennou's outer visages were blank of any and all emotion.

After a silent moment the shield behind the Shitennou burst apart and a swarm of humans raced into the citadel of the Silver Millennium. But it wasn't the overwhelming number of humans that unnerved the Senshi, or the seven humanoid _things_ hovering above and a little behind the Shitennou. The Seven Great Youma. Their forms were like living shadows, indistinguishable and blurred except for their fiery red, hateful eyes. It was the enornous, malignant black presence that hovered over and around the advancing armed forces. Metallia.

Then Beryl appeared in between Nephrite and Kunzite. She looked down at the Senshi below her and smirked in sick amusement. Then she raised her cruel staff above her head and hollered in a powerful voice, "For Metallia!"

The cries were echoed by the rampaging humans. The Shitennou, however, remained silent. They vanished in individual teleports, only the reappear right in front of the Senshi.

"Step aside," Kunzite commanded coldly, his eyes holding a sea of emotions.

"No!" Venus replied just as coldly.

"Do not make us do this," he said, pain barely evident in his voice. "We will let you live as long as we kill Queen Selena and take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

"We can't let you do that," Jupiter said. "You'll have to get through us first."

Nephrite eyes screamed pain and sadness, but otherwise he appeared expressionless. Kunzite bowed his head. "I see." Then they attacked, and the Senshi defended.

XxX

When the shield was shattered, Selena had cried out in pain as did her daughter. But the pain had subsided enough for Serenity to gather herself back up again and rush out the doors to her lover's side. What little magic she had without her mother's Ginzuishou would hopefully be enough to help Endymion and his father defend her home.

What she saw when she made it to the place where her lover _should_ have been was only a pile of rubble. Dead bodies littered the wreckage. The only living things in the immediate vicinity other than herself were the two people currently caught in battle. Whom she recognized to her horror were Lord Kunzite and King Elis.

XxX

Kunzite struck and Elis barely managed to block before another blow was delivered to his side. He was bleeding profusely from at least four separate wounds all over his body. But he was alive, and that was what confused the king. He knew for a fact that if Kunzite were serious he would have been dead by now. But he wasn't, which meant Kunzite was holding back. Maybe there was chance to save the Shitennou after all.

Their swords crossed and he caught Kunzite's wrist with his free hand keeping them close together. "Kunzite, I know this isn't you. I know you're being controlled. I know it. I also know that you're fighting it. Please, if you can hear me, don't give up."

"What do you know old man? I could defeat you with a thought," the dark Shitennou goaded.

"Yes, I know," Elis answered truthfully. "Which is why I know you're fighting. If you weren't, if you had surrendered already, we wouldn't even be having this discussion in the first place."

Furious, Kunzite released himself from the king's grip and retreated. They circled each other cautiously.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Kunzite," Elis continued as he circled his former friend. "I know you can hear me. I know you don't want this. I know this isn't you."

The white haired warrior yelled and charged him. The attack was so powerful and abrupt that Elis hardly had enough time to block. "This is me," the powerful foe whispered against his opponent's ear as he leaned into against the king's sword. "You're weak, old man. You will die soon."

Elis poured his strength into his defense, but spared a glance for the Shitennou looming before him. And he saw it. Kunzite's eyes, they were pained and tears flowed from them. He felt something inside him grow and he steeled himself. "Yes, I will die soon. But before I die, I want to tell you something."

"Ho? And what might that be, old man?" the puppet Kunzite sneered.

Elis pushed Kunzite away from him and stood still, staring at the broken heart in the frozen Kunzite's face. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, but… I am not my father, or my son, but I am sorry. Please accept my apology in my father's absence, and take this life as your compensation." With that, he threw away his sword and raised his hands out to his sides.

The puppet Kunzite charged and drove his sword all the way through the king's chest so only the hilt was seen on his side. He heard the human cough blood next to his ear, and the Ice King screamed. He fell to his knees cradling the king's dying body against him as he wept and screamed out his despair.

"Don't…cry, Kun…zito…I...forgive…yo--" then the great king of Terra, King Elis, died.

The true Kunzite tore away the bonds that held him captive in his own body long enough for him to morn his long time friend.

But before he could regain control of his body completely, he felt something inside his mind snap and fade away. His eyes snapped open in shock. _Jadeito!?_

"JADEITO!" he screamed.

XxX

Jadeite shriek as flames danced across his skin. "Nephrito! Nephrito, help! Help me! HELP!"

Then he fell unmoving to the ground and never got up again.

Mars stared at the youth that now lay before her. As a mercy she cut off the oxygen to her flames and instantly the blaze died. Jadeite's skin on his torso, legs, and outfit had been almost entirely burned away. His curly blonde hair was singed and even burned away at places, and his face was covered in soot. However, his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling in a face that showed shock and pain.

"Starlight Attack!"

Mars looked up only to see a blast of white before she too fell to the ground dead.

"JADEITO!"

Nephrite dropped his spear and raced to his lover, tears of loss pouring down his face. He was bleeding in the side from where Venus' Crescent Beam had struck him when he first felt his lover's death in his mind. Now he raced across the broken stone floor to where his lover lay face up on numerous stone blocks that had once been a part of the ceiling that had collapsed when one of the Seven Great Youma had blasted it.

He was so focused on Jadeite's broken and burnt body that he didn't see Jupiter appear off to the side. But she saw him, and she saw Mars lifeless body. Furious, she cried, "Supreme Thunder!" and sent bolts of super charged lightning at the auburn hair Shitennou.

Nephrite screamed and stumbled to the ground a yard short of his lover's precious body. He fought off the pain as best he could and struggled to reach Jadeite's feathery curls. But Jupiter beat him to it and stamped on his outstretched hand digging her heel into his nerves. He grunted in pain and strained to lift his head high enough to see the green Senshi staring down at him. "Ju..pi..ter…" he murmured.

She met his sorrowful, pain filled gaze with her own hard, hurt eyes. She moved her arms almost agonizingly slowly in the formations of her spell perversely enjoying the look of horror on the fallen man's face as he realized what she was doing. "Supreme," she whispered, "Thunder."

Lightning blasted the fallen Shitennou's body making it convulse and jerk as incredible amounts of electricity jolted painfully through his system. He shrieked, then fell silent as his body continued to convulse.

Jupiter looked on with cold eyes and expressionless face as she watched the man she had been betrothed to, the man who murdered her friend Mars, die painfully before her. Finally, the dead body stopped twitching and she lifted her foot off the still warm hand and stood still for a moment before turning away to seek out Venus. She would be needed to help defend th—

Her body jerked and she tasted blood on her tongue. Hesitantly, her eyes flashed down to the scimitar blade piercing her chest. Her fingers brushed the razor sharp tip. She coughed. Then she collapsed.

XxX

Kunzite felt another intimate part of his mind snap and fade. Another! Two of his brethren had died. _First Jadeito, then Nephrito! Please, oh, please! Zoisite, stay away! For heaven's sake, please stay away! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

XxX

Serenity fled when she saw the Terran king fall fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She had to find Endymion! She had to!

She didn't how long she had been running when she heard her named being called.

"Serenity!"

She knew that voice. "Endymion!" she cried throwing herself into her lover's arms. "Endymion! Elis is dead. He's dead. Kunzite killed him. I saw him die. Great Selene, I saw him die!"

Endymion held his distraught lover close as she wept. He would have stayed like that forever if it hadn't been for another voice.

"How pathetic."

Endymion spun around, shoving Serenity behind him as he did so to protect her from the witch who had started all this. "Beryl," he growled.

The flame haired witch laughed. "I have a proposition for you, Endymion."

"Not interested."

"Come with me and join with Metallia, and we will rule this universe together. Come."

"Drop dead!"

Mildly disappointed, Beryl propped her arm against her hip. "Well, it was worth a try."

At that moment, one of the Seven Great Youma blasted the area just a few inches away from where Serenity and Endymion were standing, tossing them several feet into the air before slamming back to the ground. Before either of them could recover, Beryl sent a powerful beam of energy racing towards Endymion. It struck him and started pulling him up from the ground, carrying him towards her.

The prince struggled to free himself from the spell, but it was useless. "Serenity!" he cried reaching out to his white clad beloved.

"Endymion," she called in return. Bravely, or foolishly, she leapt into the spell's energy beam and was drawn up along with her lover. If only she could touch him. If only…

Their hands touched.

Then a great flash of light.

Then they knew no more. Annoyed, Beryl left to continue her conquest.

"Serenity!" cried a distraught new voice.

XxX

Mercury gasped aloud when she saw Jupiter fall. It had been an accident. That scimitar had been aimed for _her_ not Jupiter! But now…now… What now… She couldn't scream. She could seem to find her voice. Her throat had gone dry. Numerous pinpricks of pain tingled throughout her body. She didn't try to delude herself. She knew what those pinpricks were. _Zoisito. I'm so sorry for you. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you when you needed me. I'm so sorry. I'm so…so…_ "Venus," she whispered.

Then she, too, collapsed to the hard stone floor, before Zoisite's feet, numerous razor sharp sakura petals piercing her delicate body. But Zoisite barely spared a moment for the fallen Senshi and past friend. Instead, his eyes had funneled to only encompass Nephrite and Jadeite sprawled lifelessly on the floor.

But his mind still worked, and it had heard the faint word whispered through Mercury's dying lips. _Venus. Venus? Venus!_

He lifted his eyes in shock, only to see a beautiful woman standing before him. Her sailor fuku was tattered and tarn, hergold hair was tangled and matted, and her blue eyes shimmered insanely. She stood on the far side of Zoisite's fallen friends but showed no signs of attacking. Instead, she started talking, quietly at first but getting steadily louder.

"They're dead. They're all dead. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto. They're all dead. I'm the last. I'm the last Senshi. And it's all your fault. It's all your fault! You've taken everything from me! EVERYTHING!

"You stole Kunzite from me. You stole my Queen's trust. You stole Mercury's life. You stole Mars' life. You stole Jupiter's life! You stole Neptune's life! You stole Uranus' life! You stole Pluto' s life! You stole Saturn's life! You're nothing but a slut and a thief, and I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Zoisite was confused and more than a little frightened. He knew from first experience that when hovering over insanity, the mind could make the body do strange and unpredictable things. "I don't know what you're talki--"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" Venus shouted. "It's all your fault. Slut, playboy, bed-warmer, MURDERER! I tried to stop you before, but you kept coming back. I had to wait all week for the rumors to finally affect you enough that you didn't come. But even then Kunzite wasn't thinking of me. When we kissed, he wasn't kissing me. He was thinking of you! He was kissing YOU! And then you showed up after all and stole my love away from me! I hate you Zoisite! I hate you! CRESCENT BEAM!!"

Too stunned to do anything but stare at the insane blonde, Zoisite caught the molten gold beam straight through the heart. _You…It was you…you started those rumors…it was you…why?...Kunzito...sama…it…hur…ts…_

"NO!" The newcomer shrieked as his strong arms caught the limp form mid-fall sending him crumbling to his knees, the body cradled in his lap. Those gorgeous jade eyes framed by magnificent copper curls stared up at the sky blankly. Eyes that should have displayed mischief and joy, gentleness and love, hope and excitement, instead displayed pain, sorrow, and loss. Those soft, tender, rose petal lips were parted ever so slightly in surprise. He brushed a finger over the soft cooling flesh gently.

"Kunzito-kun!"

The newcomer looked up and over his left shoulder and met the eyes of his lover's murderer. His silver orbs trained on her, still not completely seeing her.

"Kunzito-kun, it's me. Venus. I killed him, Kunzito-kun. You don't have to worry about him anymore. He won't hurt you anymore."

"I don't want to be alone," the newcomer whispered.

"You won't be alone anymore, Kunzito-kun. I've killed him. Don't you see? I'm here. I won't leave you. Zoisite's dead. He's left you behind. He's left you alone. I won't leave you alone."

"You killed him."

"Yes, I did. Now come to me, Kunzito-kun. Leave him. He's abandoned you. He's hurt you. He's left you alone. I'll never do any of those things. Come he—AAAHHH!!!"

Her call became a scream as the newcomer blasted the beautiful lady with everything he had, practically destroying her completely. His dead eyes saw the mess that had once been a beautiful body fall to the ground with a sickening thud and he felt nothing.

He blinked.

Turning his blank gaze back to his lover's, he stared. "Zoisito?" he called gently. "Zoisito, it's me?"

He brushed his lover's lips with his thumb before leaning down and kissing them tenderly. He whispered, "Zoisito? Please, Zoisito-koi, answer me. Why are your eyes open if you're asleep? Are you on a Soul Flight? Come back. Come back, little one. Come back, my beautiful little sakura."

He continued to call his lover tenderly as tears streamed down his face and tiny sobs broke up his words. _Please… Please, don't leave me alone._

XxX

Queen Selena turned away from the sight of the bodies of her beloved daughter and the Terran prince slowly rising to the shield surrounding the Sea of Tranquility. She could feel the draft caused by the tear in the shield's protection. It was starting to repair itself, but it was useless. It was only a matter of time before the vacuum of space overpowered the shield and all who were left alive would be sent to die in that void.

Despairingly, she clutched the Moon Stick tightly in her hands filling the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou nestled at the base of the gold crescent moon at the crown of the wand with her power. She raised the wand above her head and begged the silver crystal to grant her wish.

Almost instantly, a great light shone from the crystal and blasted upward towards the amorphous darkness that was Metallia and outwards to wherever evil could be found on the moon and on Terra thoroughly annihilating it. She could feel Metallia, Beryl, the Seven Great Youma, the rebellious humans, and anything that had an evil heart being ripped apart and sealed away. But it wasn't a perfect seal, and she knew it.

Then it was silent.

She wept as she slowly made her way towards the ruins that were once her palace. It was unrecognizable now. She had to find Luna and Artemis if her plans were going to succeed. They _had_ to succeed. _Please, my dear friends, please…don't be dead._

She lifted her head to study the path before her so she could see where she was going, making no move to avoid the numerous weapons and blood that covered the ground and staining her silver and white silk gown. All she could see was destruction. All she could smell was death. All she could feel was cold. All she could hear was silence.

No. That wasn't true. She cocked her head to the side. She could hear something. Sobs. _Weeping? Someone's weeping. But where? Where are they?_

Frantically, the silver queen spattered with blood searched for the owner of those heart wrenching sobs. When she found it, she too almost cried.

There, before her, lay the bodies of her Inner Senshi and the Shitennou. Jadeite lay sprawled on his back, his body soot covered and burnt but his baby blue eyes stared openly at the ceiling. Mars lay at his feet, a bloody indention in her chest. Nephrite lay on his stomach reaching out to Jadeite. If his broken body had still had a heart beat and his half lidded eyes open wide, he would have seen how close he was to his lover. But he was dead, as was the woman who killed him. Jupiter lay on her side off to Nephrite's side with a scimitar blade through her heart. Mercury lay on the far side of the fallen Shitennou with numerous dagger-like sakura petals piercing her skin. Zoisite lay in Kunzite's lap. She couldn't see the boy's face over Kunzite's blood-matted silvery hair.

She moved to take a step forward when her foot caught a loose stone. She froze when the sobs stopped. And she nearly choked when she saw Kunzite stir. She held her breath as the eldest Shitennou's head raised up and his face turned to her so their eyes met. Iridescent silver with grey. At least, that's the way it should have been. Instead, it was more like tarnished silver meeting a dark rain cloud not quite ready to release its burden.

Tears streamed down Kunzite's face from his pain filled eyes. Selena could only lift her hand to her lips to hold back her own tears, for her eyes saw what others could not. She saw the frayed ends of the Lover's Strings that should have connecting Kunzite to his fellow Shitennou lying red and limp on the ground. Red. The Lover's Strings were red. That could only mean…

"Kunzito…is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Can you wake him up?"

She paused. "Excuse me?"

"Can you wake him up? He won't wake up. I keep calling him but he won't listen. He was always so stubborn. Could you try, please Miss?" Kunzite asked with an innocence that could only mean the Shitennou was barely clinging to reality.

Selena couldn't hold back a small sob. _Oh, Kunzite._ Forcing her own sadness back, she smiled gently and nodded. "Of course, dearest. What's his name?" she asked gently as she strode forward, closing the dead eyes of the other bodies as she went.

"Zoisito. He told me that was his name when we made love the first time in our first life. Until then, I just called him 'little sakura'. He likes sakura. Did you know, that he called out my name when he came the first time?"

"No, I didn't," Selena answered gently, brushing a stray blood-speckled lock of snowy hair out of Kunzite's face when she was close enough.

"He did. He was so adorable. He still is."

"I'm sure he is."

"Can you wake him up, please? I…I don't want to be alone," Kunzite whispered meekly.

Selena smiled sadly. "Of course. Zoisito? Zoisito? Someone's waiting for you. Wake up," she called.

"He can't hear you, can he?" Kunzite asked.

Her heart breaking, Selena sadly shook her head. "No. I don't think he'll ever hear me again."

"Oh. I killed Venus. She said she killed Zoisito. She said she started those horrible rumors about him. She was bad. I'm sorry, though. I probably shouldn't have done that. Can you forgive me?"

Meeting Kunzite's childlike eyes caused fresh tears to spill over Selena's eyes. She pulled Kunzite's head against her breast and held him there. "Of course I forgive you, child. Of course I do." She kissed the white locks and held the boy in an adult's body close to her.

"I'm tired. Can I go to sleep, Miss?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." Kunzite weakly pushed away from Selena's arms and looked down at his dead lover's eyes again. "Wait for me, okay little sakura?" He smiled a sad smile and summoned a slender, spear-sharp piece of ice into his hand and gazed at it.

His old eyes met Selena's one last time and he smiled gently, sadly. "Thank you, Miss."

Selena nodded with a soft smile on her face. She knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. She knew Kunzite wouldn't be able to survive long without the others.

She watched as Kunzite delicately placed the sharp tip of the ice spear directly over his heart with his left hand, clutch his lover's dead body close with his right, and plunged the spear through his body. She saw the spear exit the slender body and through the fabric of his ice blue cape. She watched as Kunzite's eyes grew round with pained shock, then gentled and closed as a single tear traced down his cheek. He smiled, then fell forward over Zoisite so his head buried itself in his lover's breast.

Silence.

Selena wept her heart out.

XxX

Leaving that heart breaking scene behind, Selena strode to a large pillar that had fallen down. She was so tired. Wearily, she lay down on the fallen column and waited. She didn't know for what. Until she heard a chorus of "Queen Selena!"

Oh, yes. That's right.

She raised her head and saw two figures racing towards her. Luna and Artemis. She smiled.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Luna cried grasping Selena's hand in hers.

"My Lady. We can't find Princess Serenity anywhere." That was Artemis. Good old Artemis.

"She's dead."

Silence.

Luna burst into tears while Artemis tried to hold some semblance of composure, but the stray tears trickling down his face gave away his sorrow.

"Luna, Artemis, I have one last thing for you to do."

"Anything, my Queen," Artemis said.

Selena smiled, but it faded. "I wasn't able to seal Metallia and Beryl away completely. My heart wasn't strong enough. I have just enough strength to fulfill my last wish. Luna, Artemis, I'm going to send everyone who died here today to the future. Luna, I want you to watch over and guide my daughter when she's reborn. Artemis, I want you to do the same with Venus and the others. Perhaps, in their next lives, they will have a chance at happiness."

"Selena, you can't use the crystal again. You'll destroy yourself."

"That is my choice, my dear Luna. Artemis," she met the white haired shape-shifter's blue eyes, "protect Luna, won't you?"

"Of course," Artemis nodded with a shaky smile.

She was so tired. She understood what Kunzite must have been feeling at that moment. She wanted to die so badly, but she couldn't help regretting that she would never see her beloved daughter again, until she returned here that is.

Tiredly, she raised the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to the sky where it rose and glowed brightly.

"No longer will this place be called the Sea of Tranquility. For here on, it shall be called Mare Serenitatis," she whispered to her ever listening advisors.

Suddenly, the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou's glow increased so nothing was visible then faded again. Dozens of golden spheres of solidified light, each with an individual person in it, rose up with the Ginzuishou into the heavens. Selena handed Luna her Moon Stick just as there was another flash, and Luna and Artemis were in their feline forms sleeping soundly in sleep tubes which also rose up to join the spheres of light. Then everything vanished and Selena was alone.

"Luna, Artemis, Serenity, Endymion, my Senshi, dear Shitennou, dearest Kunzite, please have sweet dreams until you awake."

And with that, Queen Selena the Gentle, the silver queen of the Silver Millennium, died.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for the final chapter of this story, the Epilogue. It'll contain Helios part in all this mess previously mentioned in the chapter as well as the original, unedited version of the poem that makes of the chapter titles of this story. Hope y'all like it.

FYI ~ I actually caught myself almost crying at a couple parts, so please don get angry with me if you cry. *hides behind bed* ;)

FYI~ I posted a couple more vids for this story on YouTube. The first is A Shitennou Lament and the second if Our Memories both by 3Athoress. ;)

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


	30. This and this only, is my Plea!

Epilogue

Helios curled around himself weeping his heart out. He had sensed his beloved brother and the other Shitennou die. And with them a part of himself.

He'd sensed the battle on the moon begin. How could he miss it? As soon as the fighting began, massive earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and cataclysmic tsunamis started decimating the Golden Kingdom. One such tsunami was currently hurtling towards the Isle of Elysium and its companion, the Sanctuary of Elysian, with astonishing speed and power. Everyone panicked, even Helios. He knew then that he was going to die.

That is until he heard _her_ voice again.

'_Helios!'_

"What!? Who's there?" the young priest cried, whirling around in search of the voice's owner.

'_Helios, please. It me, the Shitennou's mother.'_

"Mother? What do you want?"

'_I want you to save Elysium! Use the Crystal's power. Please, Helios! Before it's too late. You want to see the Shitennou again don't you?'_

"Yes, I-- What do you mean see them again? They're dead."

'_They'll be reborn, but not if this world is destroyed. They're tied to the planet's fate. If it's destroyed, they'll never rise again. Helios please!'_

"Alright. What do I do?"

'_Just let me take over. I'll do everything, but you must allow me to control your body for while.'_

"Done."

Instantly, Helios felt himself become detached. He felt like he was watching his body from an outside source. It was strange, but not altogether uncomfortable. He watched as his body folded its hands as if in prayer. Then the Golden Crystal on his forehead glowed intensely. The priest's body forced its hands up to the sky as an intense beam of energy soared from Helios' hands up into the heavens before arching away on all sides. Slowly, the glimmering energy blazed through the heavens until it started returning to the earth in the distance.

He could see the oncoming tsunami racing towards their island and the capital of Atlantis. He blinked. And then the tsunami was gone. Vanished. As if it had never been.

The atmosphere had changed as well. It felt lighter, purer. The sky was a beautiful blue with no sun, but numerous brightly glowing stars blazed from their heavenly perches providing the required light. The trees around him had remained the same, except for the numerous _other_ trees and plants that had suddenly appeared. _Crystalline _trees glittering in the stars' light. Birds sang from the branches of the crystal and living trees alike.

"What is this place?" he asked when he was in control of his body once more.

'_This is the Dream World, Elysian. This is the place your Sanctuary of Elysian was meant to guard and protect. This is the haven of all dreams and dreamers. And the birthplace of the Shitennou.'_

"They were born here?" Helios whispered in awe.

'_Yes. Would you like to see them?'_

Hope stung Helios' heart before he remembered the Shitennou were dead.

'_Are they? Didn't I say before that the Shitennou are bound to the earth? As long as this world survives, so will they. They have died, yes. But now they await the time when they will be reborn to once again aid and protect the chosen heir of my power.'_

"Chosen heir?"

'_You haven't answered my question. Do you wish to see the Shitennou, Helios?'_

"Yes. I do."

'_Very well then.'_

XxX

He was falling. Falling. The pain had been brief, but the contentment had been briefer. He felt weightless, cold, numb.

Then suddenly he was floating. And then he was breaking the surface of the warm water holding him within its depths gulping in the air he needed. Gasping he struggled to crawl ashore when two arms caught him just as his arms gave way. He was drawn close to someone's breast and held their tightly, almost possessively. He gasped for breath and his soaking wet body shivered against the stranger's body. His chest hurt from where he'd stabbed himself but it was slowly fading.

Weakly, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings through dripping wet strands of white hair. He recognized this place. This was the Elysian. This was where they always came after their bodies had died to await their next rebirth. He could feel the soft billowy material that served has his shirt and the relatively tighter material of the same make that served as his pants clinging to his wet body.

_Zoisito. Jadeito. Nephrito. Zoisito. Zoisito-koi. My lovely little sakura. Where are you?_ he thought dimly closing his eyes as tears began to stream from them.

"Zoisito-koi," he whispered despairingly.

"Yes?" came the unexpected but most welcome reply.

Kunzite jerked in surprise. _It couldn't be. Please don't be a trick,_ he thought as he carefully pulled away from the warm body cradling him and sat up so he could gaze into the stranger's eyes.

Jade.

He almost broke into sobs when his silver eyes met the most beautiful shade of jade he'd ever seen set in a perfectly oval face framed by flaming copper hair. "Zoisito-koi."

He leapt forward, capturing his lover's face in his ungloved hands and sealing their lips together securely. Bursts of joy filled him along with the emotions and thoughts belonging to his lover. He was in heaven. He wasn't alone.

"You came back," he whispered pulling away just far enough from his lover so he could stare into that gorgeous face once more.

"No. I waited. You came to me," Zoisite murmured in return. "Welcome home, Kunzito-sama." He smiled and kissed his pale haired lover again gently.

"The others?" Kunzite asked.

His little sakura smirked.

"You're late, brother!"

Shocked, Kunzite dragged his gaze away from his lover's face to the newcomer's. "Nephrito?"

The auburn haired Shitennou winked. "The one and only. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming or not. Zoisite refused to budge from that spot until you came. That leaves me as the only sane person around here. Do you realize Jadeite's developed a love of playing hide-and-seek with him as the hider. Every. Time?"

Kunzite couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed loudly, freely, uncontrollably. And it felt wonderful. _I'm not alone. Nephrito. Jadeito. Zoisito-koi. I'll never be alone with you nearby._

"What's all the commo-- Kunzito!"

The next thing the Ice King knew, he was sandwiched on top of a blushing Zoisite and underneath a certain clinging blonde. "You finally made it. We've been waiting for you. What took you so long? Zoisite's no fun when he's waiting for you. Oh! I know! You wunna play hide-and-seek? Please, please, pretty please?"

Kunzite met his lover's eyes and smiled. "Of course. On one condition," he said loud enough to interrupt Jadeite's hoot of victory. "If Nephrite finds you or I find Zoisito-koi, we get to take you as long as we want, however we want. Deal?"

Jadeite paused and Zoisite's blush became even darker than his hair. Nephrite snickered and Kunzite smirked.

"Alright," Jadeite chirped.

"Jadeito!" a horrified Zoisite exclaimed.

"You heard him, Zoisito-koi. You'd better hide well, or your mine. 1…2…3…"

Jadeite shrieked childishly and dashed off in search of a hiding spot with Zoisite at his heels.

"5…6…7…10…15…20…30…50…70…90…100." Standing up, Kunzite brushed himself off, all the while smiling in anticipation.

Nephrite humphed. "That wasn't counting to a hundred," he said with a smirk.

Kunzite met his brother's eyes as a dark smirk filled his facial features. "Of course not. But then, if my lover can do things under the table and get away with it, why can't I? Besides, whoever said I played fairly when it came to Zoisite?"

"No one I know of," Nephrite smirk. He cocked his eyebrow in interest. "Shall we hunt?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe we shall."

Then they both vanished in their own teleports.

XxX

Helios heard a high pitched shriek and the sound of running feet nearing him and he looked up in fear. However, his fear quickly became shock when he saw none other than a flustered and frantic Jadeite racing down the marble pathway towards him with Nephrite hot on his heels.

"Jadeito?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Nephrite winked out of existence only to reappear in front of Jadeite who shrieked again and tried to stop his forward motion in time. But failed and instead slammed head on into his lover who instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde and chucked him over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes.

"I win, Jadeito. You're mine."

"Nephrito?" Helios whispered.

"Huh? Helios?" Jadeite said in surprise. Then he started struggling again. "Helios, help! Nephy cheated. He was supposed to count to a hundred, but he didn't."

"Wrong, Jadey."

"Don't call me that!"

"I wasn't the one doing the counting. That was Kunzite, and you know how is around Zoisite."

Jadeite had the decency to blush. "Put me down, Nephrito. Put me down!"

Ignoring his lover's furious rambling, Nephrite faced the rather flustered priest and said politely as if a screaming, wriggling, kicking, pleading Jadeite _wasn't_ slung over his shoulder, "Hello again Helios. It's certainly been a while. Mother told us about what you did. You have our thanks. Continue protecting this place, please. Oh, and one other thing. Do you know where the nearest bedroom is?"

Helios blushed furiously, but managed to raise a shaking arm to point the unruffled Shitennou in the right direction.

Nephrite smiled brightly, "Thank you very much. Come on, Jadey. We have some personal business to take care of."

Jadeite squeaked and increased his struggles tenfold, but of course he didn't really put up much of a real fight. He wanted it just as badly as Nephrite did. But he'd never admit it. Never in a million years.

XxX

Zoisite fled as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew all about what Helios had done to protect Elysium and the capital of Atlantis by bringing it to Elysian. But he'd never imagined he'd be running down this path again. It was the same stone slab pathway that meandered through the palace gardens to his and Kunzite's secret island pavilion. Never in his entire life would he have ever imagined he'd be running down this path to _escape_ his lover.

But he was.

He just barely stepped foot onto the wood flooring of the pavilion when suddenly he was caught and yanked into a burning kiss. He struggled frantically but Kunzite's arms were like iron and refused to release him. He whimpered as Kunzite's tongue forced its way into his mouth so deeply Zoisite thought he'd swallow the thing if he wasn't careful. He moaned desperately into the kiss trying to tell his lover to stop.

Kunzite broke the kiss abruptly and met his lover's frightened jade eyes with his lust filled iridescent silver. He smiled darkly. "Caught you. Now, what was it you were supposed to let me do to you if I won this game? Hmm?"

Zoisite whimpered.

"Say it, Zoisito. Say it. Out loud."

Zoisite gulped. "I...I'm sup-p-posed to…"

"Yes?" Kunzite murmured, leaning closer to his lover's face never once releasing his grip on Zoisite's quaking body.

"…to let you…hum…t-t-take me…"

"Really? How?" Kunzite teased darkly, breathing against Zoisite's cheek.

Zoisite blushed and slammed his eyelids closed as he stuttered meekly, "H-h-however you w-w-want."

"However I want? Hmm. Interesting. For how long?"

Zoisite shuddered as he felt a long lick trail along the shell of his ear. "H-however long you w-want," he breathed fearfully.

"Why thank you for your permission, my little sakura," Kunzite murmured lustily into Zoisite's ear, thoroughly enjoying the boy's body wracking shudder and arousing mewl. "Tell me, Zoisito-koi. What did I tell you all those weeks ago, before all this started? You remember the time. It was the morning after we first made love this past life. Do you remember?"

"…y…yes…" the youth whispered faintly.

"Then tell me," Kunzite whispered, kissing Zoisite's ear.

Poor Zoisite felt like his face was on fire. He hated –LOVED!- it when Kunzite teased him like this. But seriously, he felt like he was going to die of embarrassment before they even started anything. He gulped.

"…you said…how q-quiet it was here…how," –gulp- "secluded."

"And?" came Kunzite's sultry response.

"Ah!...Kunzito-sama, please…"

Kunzite brushed his lips across Zoisite cheek. Desperately, Zoisite turned his head away to the side to avoid being teased as best he could. "And?" the Ice King encouraged.

"And…how you could…t-take me here…and n…no one would," he gulped, "...know…"

Kunzite smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Very good, Zoisito. Very good." Zoisite whimpered. "Now, what do you say we test that theory?"

Zoisite whipped his face back around to stare at Kunzite in shock. "Here!? Now!?"

Instead of answering, Kunzite crushed his lips against his lover's, slowly laying the two of them down on the pillows and rose petals covering the pavilion floor. Only then did he break the kiss, pulling back so he could stare down at his flustered lover. Zoisite's jade eyes were huge, round saucers filled with fear and anticipation. Kunzite smirked. "Yes. Here and now."

Then he proceeded the strip a frantic Zoisite of his clothes all the while killing his lover's struggles through well timed and perfectly placed caresses, kisses, and nips.

Zoisite couldn't stand it. It wasn't fair! Kunzite had cheated. There was no way he could have counted to one hundred in the time it took for his lover to catch up with him. But, oh, he was glad he had. The things Kunzite was doing to him were driving him insane with pleasure and embarrassment. It wasn't fair!

_Kunzito-sama, you're intolerable!_

He blushed as his lover's lips pressed against his slipping his tongue into the younger's ever willing mouth. _But that's why I love you. _He smiled into the kiss and stopped struggling, instead welcoming Kunzite with open arms. And legs.

XxX

Helios smiled. Perhaps there was some truth to that age old saying that all rain clouds had a silver linings. He gazed up into the starlit sky. But his eyes were distant as they gazed into the corridors of time. If only he could find out who the mysterious woman with the pink hair was.

He blinked and found himself standing before a great stone door. Intricate carvings of each of the moon's many phases decorated the door. Where was this place, he wondered?

"Who goes there?" a commanding voice called.

Compelled to answer, Helios answered, "I am Helios, priest of the Sanctuary of Elysian and Guardian of the Golden Crystal. Please, I beg of you, where am I? What is this place?"

Silence.

"You don't know?" the voice replied puzzled.

Helios shook his head. "No, I don't. I am only a seer. While I recognize this door, I have only ever seen it in passing and even then I never knew what it was or what it was for. Oh, where is the woman who always stands guarding it? Every time I've seen this door she has been standing before it. Where is she?"

"She is here."

Helios practically jumped out of skin when a lovely woman with hair so black it was almost green and eyes the color of blood suddenly appeared before him. She was dressed in a black sailor fuku and bore a tall silver key staff in her hand. "You are Helios?" she asked.

"I am."

"I am afraid I cannot allow you access through these doors. I am sorry, but you must return to your body now."

"I understand. But before I go, may I ask your name?"

The woman studied him for a moment before speaking again. "I am Sailor Pluto, also known as Setsuna Meioh, daughter of Chronos. You must never tell anyone this, do you understand, Helios of Elysian?" she said soberly.

"You have my word, Lady Trista," the priest answered, bowing low.

"Trista?"

Helios stood tall and faced this mysterious woman. "You are a woman of this eternal night. Our meeting here was brief, but it had meaning. A tryst, as you might say. Thus, Trista."

Setsuna's face softened. "Trista. I like it. Now farewell, Helios. And good luck."

"And to you, great lady, I wish you a happy ending to this story." Then he was gone.

XxX

_So much has happened in so little time. But it is not over, no. Death has already shown that it has no hold over our beloved Shitennou. What now? What of Beryl and Metallia? What of the Sailor Senshi? What of Prince Endymion and his lover Princess Serenity? What of Luna and Artemis?_

_Ah. Now there is a tale for another time. A tale of Tainted Hearts and Caged Souls._

_Until then, may Nephrite's stars light your way, Kunzite's ice reflect the truth, Zoisite's sakura soften your pain, and Jadeite's laughter brighten your day._

_Farewell, for now._

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that. The sequal to this will be called Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls (**SilverLunaMoon** helped me come up with the title, thanks friend!) and will detail the Dark Kingdom arc.

And now, the poem, unedited and unabridged. ;)

**The Lay of the Caller**

Please, oh listener, hear my plea,

From pain and torment release me!

Return my heart unto my soul,

Heal my wounds and make me whole!

Awaken me from my deep Sleep,

The boiling cold and freezing heat!

Find me! this I beg,

Hold my body, cradle my head!

Find me! oh listener, before it's too late,

Close the Window, fling wide the Gate!

My clothes are tattered, my wings are shorn,

Find me! I must be reborn!

The night is my day and the day is my night,

Stay, dear listener, do not fright!

The Darkness is surrounding,

My Imprisonment never-ending!

Release me, this I pray,

Do not tarry, dear listener, no, nay!

The Moon is waning and soon will Fade,

The light leaves me alone in this too quiet glade!

My soul tarries in Shadowlands,

I cannot feel the touch of another's hand!

I cannot see, nor taste, nor smell, nor hear,

The only emotions I know now are loneliness and fear!

My hope has long fled,

Now I am left alone with my dread!

Hear me oh listener, and set me Free,

This and this only, is my Plea!

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!! :)**


End file.
